


Battle Royal

by snugglyrabbits



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Murder Mystery, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits
Summary: The King of Sarasaland has been murdered, and his daughter is assumed missing.Following these gruesome events, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom begins to investigate. However, she soon finds herself right in the middle of a developing murder mystery, and her fellow neighboring royals are the main suspects.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_There were many theories as to how it all began._

__

__

_Some claim it was the product of one single being’s greed and selfishness. Others assume it was perhaps due to the oblivious nature of the masses that admired them daily. Some thought that madness had suddenly plagued the entire world, and that was the end of the story._

__

__

_Certainly, these words could be said. They could be discussed and debated and dissected, but no explanation could entirely suffice._

__

__

_The truth is there, however. Hidden precisely, yes, but the answer you seek is written before you._

__

__

_My dearest companion, I must warn you that this tale does not end happily._

__

__

_The world in which we inhabit is filled with things and people some would only consider fantasy, but this is no fairytale. There lies truth within the lines you are about to divulge in, yet fiction also lies here._

__

__

_Dare you continue, you may find yourself discovering the matter of what is reality and what is abstract, and how the demise of esteemed individuals came so quickly._

__

__

_You have been warned._

__

__

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was the most gentle of dainty footfalls upon perfect marble flooring. Peach's expression was firm, focused on reaching her castle's courtyard.

Before she had begun her trek to this current position, she had been in the library, her body draped over a mahogany desk in dim light.

It was late. A single dancing flame from a candle illuminated her flouncy pink-inked cursive, a melodic hum escaping her pursed lips as she wrote. She had been detailing every part of the previous adventure she had partaken in within the contents of a worn journal, meticulously writing everything in order. 

Whilst at a point of recording a short entry about the reactions of the Sprixie Princesses when they had each been rescued, a small cough drew her attention up. Having led her bright blue eyes away from her journal, she turned towards the source of notification.

A Toad had entered her line of sight, cautiously approaching the princess. He feebly announced that Toadsworth had requested her presence in the courtyard.

Peach nodded at once, shutting her journal and smoothing out her dress before standing and escorting herself down the hall.

As she walked now, she could not begin to fathom what exactly was so important that she had to be actively present during the situation. Perhaps there had been an accident, or an intruder had been discovered, or-

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the doors to the courtyard were opened and her eyes beheld the requester and the reason why she had been called upon.

Toadsworth stood at the edge of the courtyard. He turned away from the figure he was speaking with, the creases in his frail face turning up brightly.

"Ah, my Princess, it's good to see you!" Toadsworth said with a light sigh, hobbling towards the blonde as he gestured to whom he was previously talking to.

"Yo, Peach!"

A blur of orange and yellow suddenly caught Peach in a tight embrace, the Mushroom Kingdom royal being lifted up off the ground as the visitor picked her up, rambunctiously showing off their strength.

Peach registered whom the person was, giggling slightly as she spoke. “D-Daisy, put me down!"

The brunette nodded, holding up her hands in faux surrender after she lowered the blonde to the ground.

In the pale sliver of moonlight, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland appeared to be wearing her athletic clothes, her dark hair bouncing softly at her shoulders as she moved. Ditching her gown certainly wasn’t new to the desert princess, and her friends knew it well.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just-“ Daisy made a dramatic motion with her arms. “It’s been, like, forever since I’ve seen you! How have you been?” Daisy's expression suddenly turned thoughtful as she beheld Peach at arm's length, examining her carefully. "Have you gotten,” she paused, looking genuinely surprised. “some muscle, since I last saw you?"

"Daisy..." Peach blushed slightly as she pushed her friend away.

"No, seriously! What have you been up to lately?" Daisy leaned in, her smile now a coy grin. "Have you and Mr. Red Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom been workin' out together?"

Peach's rosy cheeks darkened more, her gloved hand attempting to masquerade her sudden embarrassed expression. "You could say that, perhaps..."

"Perhaps?"

"Well, he and I-"

Peach paused as she took note of Toadsworth standing beside the pair, the steward looking rather intrigued.

Daisy gave an understanding smile, nodding towards the castle. "Maybe we could continue our convo somewhere a little more discrete?"

"Mm, certainly." Peach concurred, the two walking out of the dim courtyard together.

The blonde requested for a wavering Toad to retrieve some refreshments as the two princesses entered the room generally used for conferences. It was an empty space now, but it served the purpose of talking privately well.

A small plate of biscuits and tea was left for the two girls before the Toad that had delivered them was dismissed.

"So..." Daisy started, a smug expression on her face as she seated herself across from Peach at the conference hall table. "Spill the beans, girl! What exactly has Ms. Pink and Frilly been up to?"

"Well, she has most recently been traveling across the land with Mario, Luigi, and Toad, in order to rescue the Sprixie Princesses from Bowser."

Daisy nearly choked on the biscuit she had been absently nibbling on.

"Woah, woah, woah, excuse me? Back up, let me get this straight. YOU have been rescuing someone other than yourself for once?" Daisy questioned, her eyes wide.

Peach giggled. "Indeed. Do you really think I can't handle myself, Daisy, dear?"

"Nah, of course not. You're clearly capable, I know that, but, woah." Daisy let out a breath. "I had no idea. Gosh, we need to get together more often."

"Speaking of which, what brings you here in the first place?"

Daisy shrugged. "I had some free time and wanted to visit. And since it looks like you've been working out," Daisy grinned sharply. "You and I gotta play a tennis match, one on one! Or, I mean, any sport, I guess. I wanna see if you've gotten any better."

Peach's eyes twinkled fiercely for a moment, but the intense spark faded after a moment's consideration. She exhaled, disappointed, before continuing.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have other royal duties to attend to. Toadsworth would have a fit if I missed any of them."

Daisy leaned back, seemingly lost in thought. She made an audible sound of contemplation as her expression hardened.

"He doesn't have to knowww..." Daisy eventually mumbled out softly, her arms crossed as she hid behind her hair.

Peach gasped softly, lowering her voice. "D-Daisy, are you suggesting-“

"What? Waking up early to maybe sneak away to perhaps play a quick game?” Her tone went high as her smile grew. “Gosh, I dunno. Am I suggesting such a thing...?" Daisy's smug expression returned as she leaned towards her friend.

Peach chuckled, scanning the vicinity quickly before dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Meet me at the edge of my castle on the west side, tomorrow morning, at six. Try your very hardest to not be late."

Daisy nodded fiercely. "You got yourself a deal, Peachy!"

The evening went by swiftly, the two princesses actively discussing their lives and what they had respectively been up to lately. Peach had not a clue what time it was, but she found herself too lost in their conversation to care.

Daisy was currently rambling, her chair pushed back and her entire form slumped over.

“And, basically, he was saying I wasn’t cut out for runnin’ an army by myself, and I was like-“ Daisy stopped, a sudden tapping coming from the entrance of the room.

Toadsworth stood there, his cane positioned underneath his hand as he called out for Daisy.

“I have just received a letter,” he drew an envelope adorned with an orange seal out of his vest and placed it on the table in front of the brunette princess. “I believe it’s for you.”

Daisy perked up suddenly, sitting up. She opened the letter carefully, her eyes scanning the words quickly.

“Well!” Daisy stood up, stretching. “Dad wants me home. Psh, dunno why he needs to send a letter and all, though. I would’ve made it back before, like, morning. Probably.”

Peach nodded, a light smile on her face. “It’s probably for the best. You do need some sleep.”

“Indeed I do, Peachy.” Daisy winked at her friend as Toadsworth escorted her outside. “See ya!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning that followed was startlingly bright, Peach barely having time to sleep before the early hours arrived.

She hadn’t played tennis in ages, and she was almost afraid Daisy would tease her about it. Though, she decided, Daisy would be teasing her about playing no matter how experienced she was.

Daisy was only late to events, especially sports, on extremely rare occasions, so Peach didn’t have to worry about her timing. She did her makeup and pulled on her sneakers, constantly glancing at the clock.

Equipping herself with a tennis racket, she quietly made her way down the grand staircase, running outside as she carefully avoided any lingering Toad workers or maids. It had been so long since she'd felt this rebellious!

The air was still as she made her way outside. At dawn, the light hum of creatures stirring was audible throughout the courtyard. It smelt of dew and freshly cut grass, Peach standing for a moment just to enjoy the warmth and the peace.

She then carefully made her way to the side of the castle she had previously asked Daisy to wait at. Around a quarter past six, she found herself exactly where the two had discussed to meet.

However, her chest fell upon seeing that no one was waiting for her.

Daisy was late.

She didn’t want to have to wait too long, someone would surely notice her absence if she was out of the castle past a certain time.

That’s when Peach’s mind began to wander.

What if Daisy had misheard her instructions? What if Bowser had decided today would be the perfect day to steal Daisy away? What if Daisy was simply tired of seeing her? Was she too much of a bore to be around? What-

“Your highness.”

Peach gasped, sharply taking a breath as she nearly fell backwards, at the sudden sound of someone speaking.

“I-I… wait…” Peach squinted at the figure illuminated by the horribly bright sun. She could feel her heart pounding. “T-Toadsworth?”

Toadsworth barely gave a sign he had heard her.

“T-This, uh, isn’t what it- well, it is, but, uh…”

“Calm yourself, your highness.” Toadsworth exhaled, helping the princess to her feet. “I already knew of this plan since last night. I am sworn to protect you at all costs, you know. That means I have to eavesdrop. And I apologize for that. But…”

A heavy silence filled the space.

“This isn’t about that.”

“W-What do you-“

Toadsworth lifted a hand, revealing an envelope. The familiar orange seal caught Peach off guard for a moment.

“It’s from Sarasaland? D-Did Daisy cancel or-“

“No, my dear, I’m afraid-“ Toadsworth cleared his throat, gently placing the letter in Peach’s trembling hands. “I believe you should read it yourself.”

Peach opened the letter slowly.

It took only a moment to realize why Toadsworth’s expression had been so grim.

Peach dropped the letter, her entire body trembling violently as she read. Racked with anxiety, she fell to her knees after finally comprehending the first few words inscribed on the parchment.

This just couldn’t be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Is there really a calm before the storm? ___

____

____

_The question is most mundane, truthfully. But, I think the answer lies in experience. The world is unpredictable, after all. Hurricanes can destroy a civilization, or fade out into the open air without a trace. It’s almost infuriating, really, to have such an unforeseeable outcome, one that is impossibly difficult to deal with. ___

____

____

_You see, the events that preceded this text were much like a storm. But, before even that, there lied a peaceful age. ___

____

____

_A golden age, if you will. ___

____

____

_Things were much simpler before the terrible war amongst us all began, yes, that is the truth. Nothing was out of place and nothing was wrong, per say. ___

____

____

_Whatever happened to that time? ___

____

____

_... ___

____

____

_I find it ever so curious that you’re still here. Still here, and still reading along._

____

____

_How fascinating. ___

____

____

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All was still.

The faint hum of the lingering summer buzzed outside, the window only slightly ajar as Peach breathed slowly in syncopation with the sounds of life elsewhere. A breeze picked up, tousling the royal’s mussed hair, her eyes dulled and her body numbed.

Her hands bore no gloves, snowy knuckles clutching at the letter she had read so many times.

The person who had addressed it to her was someone she didn't know. It was not from Daisy, nor was it from her father. It was, however, sent from some sort of Sarasan royal attendant. Peach could tell that whoever wrote it could not control their shaking. The words would fade out and the ink was spread in unsettling splotches throughout the confines of the letter.

Peach sensed a tear threatening to fall down her cheek as she read the words once more, wiping away at her reddened cheek. It had all happened so fast. She had just seen Daisy last night and now...

There was a soft tapping on the doorframe to her quarters. Peach turned away from the window, her shoulders stiffening. She folded the letter, hiding it underneath her hands as she drew her gloves back on.

Not daring to seem out of place, Peach smiled softly, meeting Toadsworth’s wavering gaze as he entered.

“How are you feeling, my Princess?”

Peach merely nodded, not giving any indication of informal emotion. Toadsworth took notice of her pale skin as he went to set down a tray, adorned with a porcelain teapot and cups that he had brought with him.

“Would you like some tea? Perhaps it will take your mind off of the current debacle.”

“No, thank you. I’m fine, Toadsworth.”

Toadsworth nodded his head, pouring her a cup against her request. He knew a serving of chamomile tea would do much better than worse for his princess. He dropped in a couple of sugar cubes and refreshing herbs before stirring the drink silently, taking a moment to examine Peach from head to toe.

The light pink her face so generally radiated was absent from her features, her sapphire eyes having long lost their twinkle.

He then noticed the letter she was holding, the paper faded and poking out slightly between her fingers.

Toadsworth drew in a breath to speak, but Peach interrupted him suddenly.

“Toadsworth…” Her tone, somber and flat, startled the old steward. 

She spoke whilst keeping her gaze focused elsewhere.

“I’m sorry, this is not how I should be acting,” she lifted a hand to her face and wiped away her straying tears; the salty remains curled about her pursed lips. “My citizens are all unaware, but they’ll find out soon. And when they do, how can I help them? I-I’m just sitting here, feeling sorry for myself.”

Peach laughed curtly before dissolving into a sobbing mess, her shoulders lifting and her short breaths hitching crudely.

Toadsworth lifted a reassuring hand to her back with a paternal gentleness, exhaling. He waited for her to calm down a bit before speaking. “My Princess, if I may-”

He didn’t get far before Peach interrupted.

“They need to find who did this,” the monarch’s voice was uncharacteristically low as she straightened her form, tears still slipping down her paled cheeks. “Nothing can fix this or bring them back, but if we find the perpetrators, then perhaps…” She paused. Her voice quavered, wobbling unsteadily. “W-we can…”

“My Princess, the letter only said Daisy was missing and that her father-"

“Her father’s game was ended? That someone, still alive and on the loose, ended his game? Yes, Toadsworth, I am quite aware.”

“We have no confirmation Princess Daisy met the same fate as her father. It is not our place to determine if her game is ov-“

“Toadsworth, please!” Peach raised her voice in defense, throwing Toadsworth back. Her eyes were narrowed, hiding behind her bangs as tears continued to flow, her expression tired yet desperate.

The small bit of hope she had for her dearest friend’s safety seemed to have completely disappeared from the princess’s heavy heart. The organ pulsed without expectation.

A thick, uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Toadsworth stared into Peach’s despairing gaze, the crumbling bright hues of her iris scanning him hopelessly for any support.

Toadsworth sighed and turned, handing Peach the teacup he had poured, the earthy scent of herbs and lemon meeting her. Hesitantly, the princess accepted the cup and took a petite sip, her attention returning to focus on the melting indigos and azures against the horizon.

All was still.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peach contented to remaining in her room as daylight perished outside. She discovered that sitting and writing, simply thinking, was the comfort she most required. She would allow her mind to wander.

The curtains were drawn, an eerily placed silence overtaking the room.

She just needed time to herself.

She just needed to time to think.

The absent chime of a clock granted her the knowledge that it was late evening, but she did not move from her position. 

She jumped at the final chime of the clock, as there was an abrupt knocking at the door.

Peach felt her chest pound for a brief second. She breathed, attempting to soothe herself before she rose from her bed. She stepped over to the door and opened it ever-so-gently, just slightly poking her head out.

A Toad greeted her, their face paling at the sight of Peach’s current condition. It took them a moment to regain their composure, and they spoke.

“T-There’s someone waiting to see you, your highness!” They half squeaked as Peach raised an eyebrow. “They’re in the main hall, I t-think! That’s where I just saw them, I mean!”

Peach exhaled, nodding. “Alright, I’ll be out in just a moment,” she was about to close her door when a sudden thought struck her. “Who is it, exactly?”

“U-Uh…” The Toad seemed to be searching for an excuse to make up, but their exasperated expression told otherwise. “Just be there soon!"

With that, the small Toad scurried off down the hall. Peach couldn’t help but smile as they wobbled out of her sight, but her expression soon furrowed in deep thought. Curiosity overtook her once more as she ducked back into her room.

Another visitor…

She quickly brushed out her hair as she went to apply a coat of pink lip gloss and blush. She smoothed out her dress before making her way to the main hall. She quickened her pace, practically tripping over her dress as her mind fumbled with intrusive thoughts she didn’t want. She didn’t want to think about that, about the worst possible scenarios, but they wouldn't leave her alone. 

The main hall was dim, moonlight pouring into the space through the panes of stained glass lining the walls.

She scanned the area, and her worry very quickly faded as she was suddenly met with three very familiar figures conversing in front of one of the tapestries. The first was Toadsworth, the other two being…

“Principessa!”

Peach’s face considerably brightened as Mario approached her with a wide grin. Luigi followed close behind, meekly waving at the princess with a cautious smile.

Toadsworth chuckled gently. “Ah, my Princess, it’s good to see you’re out of your room.”

There was a silence before Peach spoke out, gesturing to Mario and Luigi with a smile.

“What a surprise, you two." Peach giggled. "What brings you here?"

Mario dug through his overall pocket and revealed a fancy looking envelope, the Mushroom Kingdom seal on it. Peach was about to speak, her eyes wide, but Mario went on to explain further.

“We’re here because Toadsworth asked us to come,” Mario explained, gesturing to the old Toad.

Luigi nodded in reaffirmation. “He said he has something to tell us. We were just waiting for you."

Peach’s expression noticeably darkened, whipping around to stare at Toadsworth with a horrified glint in her eyes.

Luigi noticed right away,

“D-Did I say something wrong, Princess?” Luigi mumbled, his lanky frame suddenly cowering back. Mario now realized the princess’s sudden shift in mood as well, his bright face now lowered.

Peach quickly regained her composure, laughing lightly. “O-Oh! No, of course not! You’re alright, Luigi. I just-“ Her stare was still fixed on Toadsworth. “I didn’t expect you both here today.”

Mario sensed the growing tension, stepping in between Luigi and Peach. 

“Soooo-!” He began, trying to change the subject as soon as possible. “About this whole, 'big news to share with us', thing… What’s going on, Toadsworth?”

Toadsworth took a breath, turning away from Peach’s dangerous gaze. Mario and Luigi both awaited a response, clearly intrigued now.

“Well. The pair of you should know, that very early this morning, the Birabuto region of Sarasaland was attac-“

“PRINCESS!”

The group turned to see a Toad scampering in, their face white as a sheet. Their body was trembling as they made their way to where the group was standing, nearly collapsing once they made it.

Peach couldn’t seem to recognize them as a member of her royal court, assuming they had been granted access to enter the castle.

But, why?

Peach went to hold up the Toad’s form to avoid having the poor thing pass out from shock. She coaxed them into telling her what was wrong after allowing them to breathe, speaking gently.

“Oh, it’s bedlam, Princess!” The Toad noticed the other three figures observing them, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I-I was just doing some housework outside, w-when I heard someone screaming! So, I went to go c-check it out and, sure enough, there was this guy and- h-he…”

Frightened by their own words, the Toad trailed off and shivered. Luigi cowered farther from the group, terrified by the story as well.

Mario glanced at Luigi, then at Peach. He was growing more concerned about the entire current situation.

“Amico, tranquilla…” Mario spoke, stepping forward and bending down to the Toad’s eye level. “Is someone hurt?”

The Toad nodded. “The guards are tending to him, I-I think." 

The mushroom-capped denizen quickly approached Peach. 

“H-He said he n-needed to see y-you! B-But… H-He was hurt! I-I didn’t know what to do, s-so I-I brought him here a-and now I’m here and talking to you a-and…”

“Calmati, calmati…” Mario urged, turning to seek guidance from Peach. He paused, finding that her vision was fixated elsewhere. Mario followed her line of sight, going directly past him and towards the doorway. 

He stood up impulsively at the sight that greeted him.

A figure stood at the entrance of the main hall, their face barely illuminated in the dimly lit room. Two Toad guards followed the stranger closely as they entered. A brief silence returned before the newcomer drew back the cloak they were wearing, revealing their identity to the room of individuals standing with bated breath. 

The cloak was cast aside, a beaming face now present before each of them. His cyan locks of curly hair bounced on his shoulders, his fancy pink attire and blue cape pressed neatly. A gleaming crown was centered perfectly atop his head, his bright blue eyes catching the little light in the room. The only thing out of the ordinary was that his arm was bandaged, and even despite that, he still waved politely. 

The newcomer smiled.

"Good evening!"


	3. Chapter 3

_It’s quiet. ___

____

____

_The eyes are the windows to the soul. That’s true, is it not? That’s what I hear the others say, constantly._

_I wonder what my soul looks like as of now. My aura used to resonate with everyone I met with. The light radiance of happiness and pure innocent jubilance accompanied me wherever I went. My smile could lift the dullest of spirits. ___

____

____

_And, now... ___

____

____

_Now, I feel as though my presence has turned to darkness. It’s faded and drained of color. All spark and charm from before the days of sorrow have gone, and everyone has noticed. ___

____

____

_My eyes keep falling, despite how hard I try to stay awake. I'm so tired._

_The war in which I speak of brought memories and experiences only an individual who has been damaged far beyond repair could recall. I have seen so much._

_That matters not._

_I will be okay. I strive to get better. ___

____

____

_Yet, still… I pray that you never have to experience what we did. ___

____

____

_...I do apologize; I’m getting ahead of myself. I mustn’t bore you. I’m strictly here to relay information. The tale must continue. ___

____

____

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four figures soon found themselves in the library.

Plush chairs and lavish furniture had been moved about and positioned in such a way to create a makeshift meeting space. Pink teacups were distributed to each of the individuals, a rosy scent of raspberry wafting about the space. Toadsworth had excused himself once they had settled in, going off to question the Toad who had brought the stranger to the castle. That left only Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the newcomer to talk.

Said stranger was currently surveying the room, bright eyes scanning the two men seated across from him. Peach was by his side, her own hands handling her cup with pristine care. 

Peach watched intently as Mario kept a tense gaze locked on the man before him as Luigi attempted to look anywhere but at the group. She could feel her face significantly warming, eyes darting away from the other three men to avoid eye contact.

No one wanted to be the first to speak.

“Well!” The seafoam-haired stranger suddenly spoke, the three others turning to him with utmost attention. “I dare say I have yet to introduce myself!”

The newcomer smiled and waved gently, standing and bowing for Mario and Luigi.

“My name is Prince Haru. I am the ruler of the Flower Kingdom and I am pleased to meet your acquaintance.”

He extended a hand for the two to shake.

“I believe we’ve already met though, your Highness.” Mario attempted to hold back a coy grin as he immediately replied.

Haru was taken aback, a look of utter puzzlement plastered across his face as he drew his hand back. “What do you-“

Peach coughed to gain the group’s attention. “Oh, um, Haru,” she gestured to Mario and Luigi. “These are the two that accompanied you to rescue me from Bowser a few years back. You remember that, don’t you?

“A rescue mission? I can’t seem to-“ Haru’s face was suddenly wiped of all regal composure. He burst into laughter, prompting Luigi to jump back a bit. “You don’t mean, heh, that time I was turned into a dog and we were apparently ‘destined lovers’?” He stifled a snort-like chuckle as he went to confirm.

“O-Oh, yes! That one!” Peach’s cheeks face darkened ever so slightly as she smiled.

“Ohoho-! Yes, yes, I can recall… but...“ 

Haru now turned to Mario and Luigi, circling them with complete attention and examination. 

“You two are very,” he scanned them each head to toe. “different, than how I remember you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mario stated coldly as he maintained Haru’s gaze.

“Oh, nothing at all! I mean no offense, sincerely. Something is just… not the same from how I remember you.” He lifted a finger to his chin, musing almost to himself. “New hat? Haircut? Clothes?” His face brightened as he suddenly was met with a plausible answer. “It’s the mustaches, isn’t it?”

Luigi laughed lightly, Mario still maintaining a poker face before speaking once more. “Well, your Royal Highness, we may have changed, sure, but… I do have a question for you.”

“Hm?”

“If you were supposed to be wed to Peach, why did you just… disappear after Luigi and I left you two? Was all of that stuff about loving her a lie?” He paused, waiting for an answer before continuing. “Was that rescue and everything just a fling to you?”

Peach and Haru both exchanged a very uncomfortable glance. The chiming of a clock sounded from elsewhere as seconds ticked away, the silence from earlier returning to stalk and linger.

“Well,” Haru tested his words unsteadily as he sat himself beside Peach once more. “You see, neither Peach nor I felt as though the legend that we were supposed to be together was exactly… accurate.”

He waited for Peach’s signal to continue, a subtle nod from the blonde monarch telling him to go on.

“We had no interest in each other, no chemistry, I’d say. We weren’t meant to be romantically involved, and so we cut ties with each other.”

“He would never purposely hurt me, Mario.” Peach assured with a small laugh. “I know that much. We’re just meant to be friends.”

The quiet returned once again, the absent ticks and tocks of a grandfather clock jabbing into each individual as seconds faded into excruciatingly long minutes.

“S-So…” Peach spoke up after taking a long sip of her tea, clearing her throat. “Do you mind sharing with us what exactly,” she gestured to the bandage around Haru’s arm. “that whole story is, Haru?”

“That?” Haru’s eyes darkened subtly. “I must say it’s quite a tale, so listen well, my companions.”

Haru leaned back in his chair, holding his hands together as he lowered his voice and began to speak.

“It all started this morning when Prince Pine and I-“

“Hold on-!" Mario interrupted suddenly, facing Haru again with wide eyes and a more focused stance. “You know Prince Pine?”

Haru quickly nodded in response, a grin on his face. “Most certainly!”

“Really? I didn’t know you had any acquaintances outside of Peach-“

“U-Um, I hate to interrupt or anything,” the group turned to Luigi, who meekly mumbled out his words as he straightened his form. “But, who is Prince Pine?”

“Oh! He’s a guy I rescued from Bowser and the Koopalings awhile back,” Mario stated casually, leaning back once more. “Another prince fellow. His homeland, Jewelry Land, was attacked. So, naturally, Yoshi and I went to go save him and his father, King Fret.” Mario took a sip of his tea for a moment before adding. “Y’know, the usual.”

“Oh, he sounds nice! I’d like to meet him sometime.” Luigi replied softly, a light smile on his face.

“You really should. Pine is such a lovely friend.” Peach added, putting her hands together with a smile. She suddenly turned her attention back to the prince beside her before speaking. “Though, admittedly… I didn’t know you two knew each other either, Haru.”

“Quite understandable.” Haru mused, almost disappointedly. “But, he and I are actually quite close! We’ve truthfully known one another since childhood. The Flower Kingdom and Jewelry Land are much closer than you’d believe, with the right transportation, of course!” Haru stated matter-of-factly with a playful wink to accompany his words. “You see, I would sneak away from my royal duties when I was only a boy and we would meet and run around for hours, darting to the tip of the greenest of hilltops just as the sun was kissing the horizon.”

Haru’s expression softened, slowly becoming wistful. 

“I remember the early days when we used to sneak away and venture into the caves where they excavated the twelve magical gems that bond Jewelry Land as one. He would tell me stories with impeccable detail and-“

Haru noticed the confused looks of the on looking group, their silence an indicator that he should most likely continue on with his story. He coughed gently, face reddening as he cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, I’m rambling, aren’t I? Back to what I was saying-“

He resumed a lower tone of voice, leaning back in his chair once more.

“Like I was saying, Pine and I were together. He was taking me on a tour through his castle’s gardens, which certainly aren’t as nice as the Flower Kingdom’s gardens, but c'est la vie.” He waved a dismissive hand before continuing. “When all of a sudden, I hear someone approaching quite quickly. I instinctively go to protect Pine when it turns out that the source of the sound was none other than King Fret, Pine’s father, himself. He certainly isn’t a fellow to sneak up on you, I’d say.”

“Why was he in such a rush?” Peach questioned, afraid she already knew the answer.

“He was screaming, spouting out things about murder and games ending!” The group’s faces each paled as Haru paused momentarily before continuing. “Naturally, I attempted to calm the old soul and question him properly. And that was when he told the pair of us that…”

There was a seemingly endless silence.

“King Calico of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy’s father’s, game had been ended.”

A grave silence followed, only interrupted by the rapid chest falls of the listening individuals.

“W-What?” Luigi asked meekly, petrified in his place as his body started to noticeably shiver. “Daisy’s dad is…?”

“I’m afraid so. And the princess herself is missing.” Haru confirmed.

The ever-growing silence kept each of the individuals longing for someone to speak.

“How do you even know Fret’s right?” Everyone turned to look at Mario, his expression grim and darkened, as he stood up suddenly. “Can you even trust his word?! Do you even know-“

“Mario!” Peach calmly exclaimed. She motioned with a slight nod for him to seat himself. Mario obliged, and she continued. “It’s… it is true, yes. I just found out today.” Her voice quivered dangerously, but she would not allow tears to fall.

Peach turned to Luigi, who was hugging at his sides. She sighed, wanting nothing more to stop talking and hope this horrible nightmare would end. She wanted to make a cake for her friends and enjoy their company and stop worrying about responsibility for once. But, she couldn’t run. Not when reality was standing right before her, looming over her with a crooked smile and eyes that bore into her own. There was nothing she could do.

Haru pressed a comforting hand on Peach’s shoulder.

“Fret heard the information from what he called a very reliable source. Pine informed me that this source was a gossip-frenzied royal from a neighboring Kingdom. I do not know their exact identity however. Naturally, I was skeptical. It wasn’t until we received a notice from a Sarasaland official that I realized and knew that what I feared had really occurred…” 

The prince nervously plucked at his fingers, pausing again whilst releasing a shaky breath. 

“Fret ordered both of us to stay put at the Jewelry Land castle for our safety. But…” Haru turned to Peach quickly, looking her directly in her eyes. “I was so worried about your wellbeing, dear. I know how close the Mushroom Kingdom is to Sarasaland and I was so afraid that the attacker wouldn’t stop at just the desert kingdom. I had to warn you, somehow. And so, I travelled here.” Haru chuckled then. “Though, I realize now that you probably already knew anyway.

“I found an aid for travel. There’s a surprising amount of royal steeds in the stables of Jewelry Land, and I shortly took off towards here. I left a note for Pine and Fret, of course. With all that’s been happening, I wouldn’t want them to assume the worst. It took many hours, but soon I was nearing your Kingdom. However, just as I was about to enter Toad Town… I noticed someone. A rather shifty looking figure, bent over something in the woods. I tied my steed to a tree and watched them cautiously for a moment. And… I then made a mistake.

“I approached them. Upon seeing them pick up something that glinted in the moonlight, a weapon, I assumed, I approached them. I knew that I had to at least question them, but… As soon as they heard me, they attacked me. They lunged towards me and pushed me to the ground and paralyzed my entire body momentarily from the impact. It was a blur, but I recall that they had a slightly higher-pitched voice when they grunted, and they were wearing a dark clothing to conceal themselves. Before I could gather my bearings, they lifted the shining object I had seen before, aiming to most likely end my game right then. They were about to plunge it into my chest when I tested moving my leg and managed to kick them just enough to cause them to lose balance.”

Haru paused, rubbing at his injured arm before continuing.

“And I ran. But, before I could get far, they managed to swipe at me and slice at my arm. I didn’t dare see who it was or turn and retaliate. I realize now I should have armed myself before starting my journey here even. But, instead, I retreated. I found myself yelling out, screaming for help and collapsed and eventually, I ended up here.”

The group was silent. Mario was holding onto Luigi’s trembling hand, gazing at Peach and then back towards Haru every so often. Each face that heard the tale appeared pale and, frankly, terrified at the words the seafoam-haired prince had spoken.

Haru took a deep breath and continued after no one spoke a word in response. “Peach.”

The blonde monarch stood alert. “Yes?”

“I’ve come all this way, and I feel as though I must warn you of something.” Haru stood, taking Peach’s hands in his own and sighing heavily, his eyes dark.

“I fear this is much worse than I originally perceived. I don’t believe this attacker is out for just one royal. If they attacked me, then I can only believe…” Haru paused, somberly releasing Peach’s hands. “If I am correct, they’re out for royal blood and could easily have hurt you. They could still be out there and I don’t know if anyone is safe from these attacks. And, truthfully, I do believe they’re trying to hurt all of us.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“I mean that this person, this murderer, could easily be someone you know. Someone I know. And they’re much closer and much more dangerous then we could begin to know. And, Peach, my dear… I’m afraid we don’t know who we can trust.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Do you ever feel as though you’re running out of time?_

_Such a common phenomenon we experience as a whole, I regret to say. Why is it that we set impossibly unachievable goals and deadlines for ourselves? Who is it that we strive to impress? Who is it that we attempt to replicate? Who is that we aim to become?_

_Even if everything seems fine, you feel a clock, a timer, mocking your every move._

_Moreover, why do I feel as though I am running out of time? It’s over, is it not? The war ended. It’s all over._

_Yes! Yes, it is all over. I know that much._

_I want to forget. Please, oh stars, let me forget._

_Time may continue, and I will continue with it. Time waits for no one. Time cannot save me, nor can it harm me._

_..._

_I need help._

_I’m running out of time._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A clock chimed.

Peach stood beside a window lining one of the castle halls, one hand placed on the glass pane as she stared down at the brief glimpses of light that emerged through the trees below her. The canopies would twinkle in a bright flash for a moment, and then slowly fade back to darkness. Toads, leading trained Chain Chomps through the deep wood surrounding Toad Town, had been dispatched with flashlights in hand. They were issued at Peach's request, immediately setting out to protect their monarch.

A voice called for her. Peach stood there for a moment more, no emotion on her features, as she recognized the voice calling her. Haru. 

She retreated from her position, allowing a heavy sigh to escape her lips as her hand broke contact with the window. "Hm?"

"If they find even a clue of who the attacker was, we'll have a lead," Haru explained to Peach as the group moved from down the corridor, setting forth towards the atrium and main hall of the castle. "And if we have a lead, this whole ordeal can possibly be settled by morn.”

"And what do you suppose we do until then, your Highness?" Mario asked from the back of the group, back stiff and arms crossed.

"I think, if my theory is to be correct, our best plan of action is to gather the neighboring royals in one location to explain the situation."

"C-Che cosa?! At this hour?" Luigi exclaimed. 

"Most certainly." Haru smiled at the green-clad hero as he explained himself. "The night is still young, and the sooner we can warn them all, the better. This assassin won't be stopped, and it would be best if we were all in one place anyhow."

The group walked in silence until Peach spoke.

"That's... understandable. It does seem like the best approach at the moment.” She said softly. “But how?”

Haru pondered to himself for a moment, lifting a finger to his cheek as he lost himself deep in thought. “Just how fast is the Mushroom Kingdom’s postal service, dear?”

“If the Postmaster knows this is an emergency,” Mario answered for Peach, moving in front of Haru. “He’ll have every Paratroopa on the case right away.”

“O-Oh, yeah!” Luigi added with an affirmative nod. “Parakarry would definitely make sure everything got to where it needed.”

Mario shrugged at the comment, recalling Parakarry’s seemingly constant quirk of losing and misplacing letters from when they worked together. Hopefully now he would have learned to keep better track of his things.

“Well, that’s splendid!” The group walked into the atrium, Haru finishing his thoughts up. “If you can, we should most likely make a list of who exactly we’ll be inviting to this little get-together. And then there’s the job of actually writing to them…”

“Luigi and I both know a whole lotta royals, we can handle that.” Mario affirmed confidently, nodding towards Luigi.

The two set off to go retrieve materials for writing the aforementioned letters from some Toad servants, whom were each already in search of such utensils when they overheard discussion of the group's plan as they had entered the atrium.

Peach and Haru stood together now, alone with only each other for company as they let a silence linger between them.

“H-Haru.” Peach began after a moment’s hesitation. “I’m sorry for everything tonight.”

“It’s quite alright. Our lives are never boring, are they, Peach?” Haru chuckled heartily into the open air. Peach smiled, feeling her face warm.

“I-I suppose not-“

_“HARU!”_

Peach and Haru both turned to face none other than Prince Pine. He was red in the face and breathing heavily, now entering the atrium with heavy steps, dress shoes stained with mud.

“I can’t believe you!” Pine’s tone was increasingly growing in volume as he approached Haru, who had his hands up in an instinctive surrender. “You leave my father and I a note saying that you’re just up and running off into danger? Without warning? Do you know what could have happened?” 

Pine took notice of Haru’s bandaged arm, his eyes narrowing and his frown only deepening.

“Pine, allow me to explain myself.” Haru quickly interrupted. Pine crossed his arms, awaiting an explanation that would suffice to soothe his anger.

“You see, I simply had to warn Peach of the condition in Sarasaland. Peach is my good…” Haru paused, making awkward eye contact with the blonde monarch. “… friend. An old friend. So it was my personal duty to protect her.”

“By scaring me senseless about your wellbeing?” Pine sighed, putting a palm to his face. “Haru, I don’t think you even understand how important you are to m-"

Pine paused, realizing the tension between his confrontation with Haru and its effect on Peach, who was standing there stiffly with her eyes to the floor.

“Uhm, Pine, let’s move this discussion elsewhere, please…” Haru gently suggested with a hint of urgency, placing a hand on Pine’s shoulder and turning him away. The two exited the room, leaving Peach alone yet again.

She stood there for a moment, a range of emotions flashing in her eyes before she heard a voice call for her attention.

“Principessa! Can you come resolve something, please?”

Peach turned, following the source of the voice, which turned out to be Luigi meekly poking his head about a corner. He led her down the hall to Toadsworth’s chambers, where letters and scattered papers were strewn about a mahogany desk.

“Mario just left to deliver most of them to the post office, but I’m still a little unsure about-“ Luigi hesitated, licking at his lips. “ Uh, should we invite the…” His voice was barely audible as it diminished to a whisper. “...the baddies?”

“You mean Bowser and such?” Peach confirmed, Luigi nodding.

Peach mused to herself. “Well... This is no longer a situation of old quarrels. We must take this duty upon ourselves to protect everyone. Invite everyone with royal blood. If they show or not, so be it, but we mustn’t just stand by and let anyone get hurt.”

“A-Ah, sei fantastico, Principessa!” Luigi’s eyes twinkled in admiration before his voice lowered. “I only hope Bowser doesn’t try and abduct you tonight or anything. Let alone, I-I really don’t want anythin’ bad to happen tonight…”

“Make it clear in the letter what this meeting is for. I certainly hope he understands too.” Peach smiled brightly. “And, I’m sure nothing bad could possibly happen. We have guards and too many precautions to count. I’m positive everything will be just fine." Peach affirmed, attempting to calm Luigi’s anxiety.

Luigi smiled and exhaled in return, picking up a fountain pen and continuing to write.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The letters were sent out immediately. They were delivered across each region of even the farthest expanses of a map, to the darkest of lands and to the deepest abysses of nearly forgotten dimensions. Every royal was expecting a letter. And they were all anticipated to arrive to the castle sometime soon.

And arrive they did.

The first to come through the castle doors were the Sprixie Princesses, each greeting Peach and her male companions with great joy. It wasn’t so long ago that the group had rescued them, and all seven of the multicolored fairies were eternally grateful for their actions to help save them and restore their Kingdom.

Not long after their arrival was King Fret, a large towering man who ironically bore a fretful expression upon his face as he frantically asked Peach where his son was. Peach smiled gently and explained the situation to Fret, telling him that everything would be explained in further detail in due time. She pointed in the general direction she had assumed Pine and Haru had gone off to, and Fret went off in search.

Dreambert arrived in timely fashion, greeting Mario and Luigi firstly before acknowledging Peach, who rightly understood that the Pi’illo royal would have a much deeper connection with the brothers than her. She was slightly envious, still, that she couldn’t have spent more time with Dreambert during their time on his mainland.

Around the same time, representatives from both Sammer’s Kingdom and King Croacus IV’s land each arrived with explanations as to why their respective royal could not attend themselves. The Sammer Guy said their King was simply too busy with other things to come, and the Floro Sapien casually stated that Croacus couldn’t be bothered, or find a reason, to arrive himself.

Mario looked a little peeved at the comment, but Luigi held his brother back from doing anything reckless to a guest.

Peach was now in the midst of greeting the Nimbus family, who had recently arrived, Prince Mallow heading the group and taking Mario and Peach into a tight hug as soon as he found them.

“It’s been so long, you guys!” The youngin exclaimed, pulling back and staring up at Mario and Peach. “How have things been in the Mushroom Kingdom? Any bad guys try and take over lately?”

Peach giggled. “Well, you know how it is with us,” she motioned to Mario and Luigi, who were standing close by. “and bad guys, Mallow.”

There was a thunderous booming sound as the castle doors were slammed open and a hulking figure entered, his presence followed with the ashy scent of smoke.

“Speaking of bad guys…” Peach whispered to Mallow before straightening herself.

“Gwahaha!” Bowser laughed heartily, stepping into the main hall in front of Peach. Bowser Jr. followed close behind his father, giggling mischievously. Mario instinctively leapt in front of Peach to protect her, Luigi cowering behind Peach to attempt to hide himself. “What? You think I’m going to crash your little party? Heh, I would!... if I wasn’t so interested in what was so urgent that you had to call me, the King of Awesome, here so suddenly…”

“Well, Bowser, you’ll-“ Peach began, suddenly meeting eyes with the guests who had most recently arrived. She raised a finger, stepping away and whispering an apology for cutting their conversation short.

Mario and Luigi followed her line of sight, realizing that the newcomers were none other than the Beanbean Kingdom royal family, including Prince Peasley and Queen Bean. They each smiled upon noticing Peach, shaking hands with the Mushroom Kingdom royal.

“Why, Peach, it’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other, has it not?” Peasley exclaimed.

“It has! It’s good to see you again.” Peach chuckled softly.

“We’re ever so sorry if we took long at all… There was a simply horrid storm in the Beanbean Kingdom and I was attempting to get a mode of transportation out here as soon as possible.” He plucked at his hands absently, pulling off his normally pristine gloves. They were dirtied with dark stains from mud, Peach hypothesized. 

“We’re glad we made it.” Queen Bean conceded, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder.

“I am too!” Peach agreed. “Why don’t you go mingle with the others? We’ll call your attention when needed.” 

The two beanish royals nodded and set off into the hall.

“Is that everyone, do you think?” Peach asked to Luigi, who shrugged.

“Ahem!”

Peach turned, meeting eyes with a massive figure standing right behind a rather petite girl, the girl’s eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed in a hard-to-read expression.

“O-Oh! Princess Eclair, Chestnut… It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Peach greeted them quickly, keeping her cool composure.

“Hmph, almost thought you forgot about me, Peachy…” Eclair said with a grin, walking past Peach with a wave of her hand, the Chestnut King following his lady close behind. 

"It's been so long." Peach continued, following her. "How have you been?

“Can't complain. Life's been pretty great in the Waffle Kingdom! Not a monster attack or kidnapping attempt to speak of. Oh, by the way,” Eclair added, turning to face Peach with a frown. “Where’s Daisy? I gotta tell her something.”

Peach went silent. 

Eclair persisted. “Well, you invited so many royals to this thing, I kinda expected-“

“E-Excuse me…” Peach grabbed her dress in shaking hands and ran off in search of Haru, Mario and Luigi watching her go with concerned expressions on each of their faces.

She went to enter the corridor beside the main hall, but stopped. She turned, taking in the sight of the happy, bustling guests each mingling in the hall with not a care in the world. She couldn't seem to locate all of them, but she assumed they were off exploring the castle. 

What did they even expect, coming here tonight? The princess was known for throwing parties, galas, and soirées at the drop of the hat. She didn't want to shatter their unknowing joy. She didn’t want to have to tell them-

Find Haru. Find him. He’ll tell them for you; he'll tell them the truth.

And she did find Haru, sitting with Pine beside a window at the end of the corridor. Haru noticed Peach’s expression before she even spoke. He stood and walked towards her with a gentle smile. 

“It’ll be fine.” He held Peach’s hand tenderly, giving her a reassuring smile. “I'll go inform everyone that I’ll be making the announcement soon.”

Haru left, Pine following close behind him as he retreated from the room.

Peach stared out the window they had been sitting besides, eyes heavy and body moving towards the atrium before she even registered she was walking back.

_It'll be fine._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once in the atrium, Haru took to standing atop a slightly elevated platform, clearing his throat. Peach checked to make sure everyone was accounted for, giving him a quick nod to go ahead. Haru stood in the middle of the hall, speaking as loudly as possible.

Peach was standing in the front of the room, body trembling as Haru finally announced the dire news.

_It all happened so fast._

“King Calico of Sarasaland is dead. His game was ended, last night, by an uncouth criminal.”

The room fell silent.

Mallow clung to his parents. Tears threatened to slip down his rounded cheeks. His parents didn't look much better though, their eyes wide and their calloused hands shaking. Prince Peasley and Queen Bean shared an urgent glance, their complexions much paler than they usually appeared. The Sammer Guy and the Floro Sapien each mumbled to each other words of frantic concerns that could barely be considered audible.

_Quiet! Quiet!_

“His murderer has not yet come forth, and we believe they have something to do with Princess Daisy's disappearance as well."

Princess Eclair retreated to her husband's arms, expression both angered and terrified. The Sprixies, beside the couple, were fluttering frantically as Haru continued to speak.

"They attacked me as I came here to inform Peach of what had occurred, and they injured my arm in the process." He raised his arm. "Though, I know they were most likely attempting to end my game as well.”

_This is all my fault._

A murmur and hush ran through the hall, the expression of most of those listening turning to complete horror.

Bowser was one who didn't look scared. He just bore an enraged expression, a protective hand on his son's shoulder as he surveyed the room darkly. Fret grunted, the lines on his brow creasing. Dreambert and Pine exchanged a terrified look, turning back to watch Haru. 

He took a large intake of breath before he continued hesitantly.

“And, thus, I warn each of you of this murderer. Should they strike again, I fear one of us might be next. From this night onward, I urge you to-"

_How could I have let this happen?_

The lights in the main hall dimmed, and then flickered, the crowd of royals looking around in confusion. The lights flickered once more, and were soon extinguished. The room was consumed by pitch blackness.

“What the-?”

“Who did that?”

“Wahhhh! I-I’m scared of the dark!”

There was a crashing sound.

“I think I twisted my ankle.”

“Everyone follow my voice!”

People were reaching into the darkness, attempting to locate a wall or another person to ensure they weren't alone.

“What’s going on?”

“Unhand me!”

Everyone was voicing their complaints very loudly, attempting to make themselves heard in all the commotion.

“Hey, get away from me, jerk!”

“What are you doing?”

“Principessa!”

“STOP!”

“I can't see anything!”

"Please-!"

“I can’t hear you, speak up!"

“Hang on, someone’s going to-”

And the lights returned.

_It’s too late._

Everyone stared at each other, bewildered in the moment, lost and confused. They dazedly stared at one another for assistance and an explanation for what had just occurred, murmuring back and forth.

And that's when the first scream sounded.

Everyone turned and saw what had caused the alarm. The sounds of sobbing and screaming soon echoed in the atrium.

For, lying against the wall, was Prince Haru, his game ended.


	5. Chapter 5

_My dearest companion, am I boring you? I'm sorry. I just can't think of anything to talk about._

_Think, think, think--!!_

_Porcelain dolls._

_Do you know what those are? Glasslike, white, smooth. Shaped into a child’s plaything. They are used to entertain one’s self. You can pretend with it. There are many, many things such a young mind can imagine._

_I had a porcelain doll, once. Its carefully crafted face was cold to the touch. It was dressed in fine garments that I adored. The gown it wore was white, adorned with lace and made from silk._

_Such a lovely little thing, with its painted eyes and small smile. I loved playing with it._

_No._

_Did I ever play with it? Where have the memories gone? Why is-_

_I recall._

_I dropped it. It fell from my hands. I cannot fathom why I had so suddenly lost my grip. It smashed into thousands of tiny pieces on the ground. The lovely little toy was gone, its unblinking eyes shattered and scattered across the floor by my feet._

_Did I do something wrong? No one was mad at me. I swept up the pieces and threw them out._

_No one had to know, no one at all. I suppose you know now though, do you not?_

_Haha._

_..._

_It wasn’t my fault._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one wanted to be the first to speak.

An eerie silence managed to completely conquer the room and its inhabitants. The quiet was only ever interrupted with the soft sound of crying and hurried breathing, blending only to generate a symphony of tragic sorrow in the open hall. Everyone remained painfully uneasy as they examined the fallen prince before them.

Haru's chest was sliced open, body against the wall. The light pink of his dress shirt was stained deeply, the darkness of the wound serving as a singular grave reminder that the prince's body had been erased of any indication of life.

Peach stood in front of him, amongst the others, her body paralyzed with numb incomprehension.

Haru's game... ended? How? Who would have been capable of such a thing? Who would-

Her mind finally settled on a singular thought and query, something that could perhaps give light to an answer as to what had caused Haru’s demise.

"Guards!" She suddenly called, a few Toads wielding spears nearby standing to attention. Some had been summoned to the main hall upon hearing the sound of screams echoing throughout the castle, curious as to what had caused the alarm. They appeared now to be nervous by Peach's tone, afraid of how they would be punished for not protecting a guest. "Has anyone left or entered this castle during the duration of tonight?" Peach questioned gently, yet a hint of strict command lie on the back of her tongue as she spoke.

The guards stuttered slightly, still shaken. "N-No, ma'am! There have been Toads stationed by each of the entrances for all of tonight, and no one has come in or gone!”

"Then, that means..." Dreambert spoke up softly, scanning each of the royals in the main hall, his inquisitive expression soon turning horrified. "One of _us_ did this?"

"Who would do such a thing?!" Queen Bean lamented, squeezing a protective arm around Peasley, whose facial features remained expressionless and pale.

"Well, obviously," Eclair began, quickly wiping at her eyes. "They wanted to shut Haru up. I bet you all the coins in the Waffle Kingdom that the person who ended his game also ended King Calico's. They’re probably the one behind Daisy’s disappearance too!"

"We mustn't assume anything." The Nimbus King spoke up solemnly, holding his son and wife close. Both were crying.

Everyone went quiet once more, the frantic fluttering of the Sprixie Princesses sounding as they spoke amongst themselves. Everyone seemed to be turned away from the others, their distrust turning to distaste. Peach grew worried, fiddling with her gloved fingers uneasily. Fear had already germinated within each of her guests and, she thought, it would soon flourish into senseless hatred if something wasn't done soon.

The hall went quiet as the door to the main hall was heard creaking open, the squeaking sound of hinges echoing in the quieted space.

Peach turned slightly, attempting to see who had opened the doors. She felt her heart drop as she registered whom it was. Prince Pine was attempting to leave, his face dark and his eyes turned away from the others.

"A-Ay! Where do you think yer’ goin’?" The Floro Sapien shouted promptly, Pine jumping at the sound. He didn’t meet eye contact with anyone in particular, but he still turned back towards the group ever so slightly as he attempted to explain himself.

"I'm sorry but…” He paused uneasily, and then spoke again, slowly. “I… I need to leave immediately. I need a moment..."

"Look, we're all scared right now, Pine.” Mario spoke up from the back of the group, emerging now towards the front with a caring smile planted on his face. “Please stay with us, amico, we're here to-"

"You can't just leave a crime scene!" Eclair interrupted, her face red as she pointed an accusatory finger at the prince. "Or are you just leaving to get rid of the evidence that you were the one who did this?"

Pine physically drew back, disgusted by such an accusation. "Y-You really think _I_ would do this?"

"Well, you're certainly making yourself seem suspicious!"

"Haru meant the world and more to me! And you really think I killed him?"

"Make up as many excuses as you like, you're still suspicious, and you know-”

Chestnut placed a hand on Eclair's shoulder, attempting to get her to calm down as he pulled her away from Pine.

Pine's face was flushed, his body closed in on himself as he breathed unsteadily. A harsh, guttural sound tore from Pine’s lips as he began to weep. “Y-You don’t u-understand…”

King Fret immediately came rushing over from the back of the group, attempting to pull his son into an embrace. There was some resistance, but Pine soon shut the doors to the main hall and collapsed into his father’s arms, sobbing into the silenced hall whilst shrieking Haru's name in vain.

Everyone watched for a moment, an awkward air surrounding them all, some turning away. Toadsworth noticed the uneasy shuffling amongst the guests, and he promptly cleared his throat to speak up and help ease the situation. "I do think it's best if we move to the conference hall, your Highnesses. We mustn't dwell in here..."

Some shot a shaky glance towards Haru, the others averting their eyes away.

"Come, come." Toadsworth said, motioning for everyone to follow.

Most did, though Peach lingered behind with Mario and Luigi momentarily. Luigi was crying into his gloves quietly while Mario attempted to stay calm, though his eyes revealed that he was truly shaken to the core as well. Peach glanced towards Fret and Pine, who were still situated by the front doors. Pine wiped at his eyes, straightening himself. Fret smiled reassuringly at him and the two soon followed the others.

The Toad guards ushered Mario and Luigi out of the room, gently informing Peach that she had to follow.

She did as instructed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was painful to sit there, and say nothing, and just have the knowledge that someone in the room had committed a simply heinous act. It was almost too much to bear.

Peach attempted to survey the hall and her guests, but she kept feeling much too nauseous to do so. Several were crying quietly into their hands or into the shoulders of those sitting near them, some were pulling at their hair, tugging strands straight from their scalp anxiously, others were fidgeting with shivering hands as they mumbled silently to themselves.

It was very still, for a moment. Only a moment.

“So,” Dreambert spoke up softly, his question barely audible. “Which one of us did it?”

“Please, as if they’d reveal themselves just like that!!” Bowser retorted with a snarl. His flaring eyes were narrowed, one arm going around Bowser Jr. instinctively.

“Well, did ya’ do it, huh? Why ya’ actin’ so defensive?” The Floro Sapien shouted suddenly, its unnatural features twisting to a frown.

“I’m not acting defensive!” Bowser growled. “I’m just trying to help!”

“By admittin’ ya’ did it?”

“Listen, pal, if you want to fight-”

“Calm down! There’s no need to argue!” The Nimbus Queen attempted to shout over the growing intensity of voices.

“There is, though! Someone in here is a murderer!”

Several were now bickering back and forth.

“You had every reason to kill him!”

“I did not! Why would I-”

“Please, everyone, attempt to be civil…”

“How did we all let this happen…?”

“No one hates Daisy, Calico, or Haru, right?”

“I can think of a few people here who-”

“Everyone, please!”

“Shut up!”

“S-Stop!”

_“Enough!”_

There was a loud tapping from the end of the conference hall’s grand table, Toadsworth glaring at the group with his cane in hand. He drew a breath to speak. Everyone shrunk back to their seats, awaiting Toadsworth’s word. “We mustn’t dwell over things we don't know the answer to. I suggest we start by stating the things we KNOW for a fact.” 

Toadsworth made a motion towards a Toad lingering by the doorway, the Toad entering with slow steps. Everyone watched with bated breath as the Toad deposited a bloodied dagger upon the table.

“This was found relatively close beside Haru's body on his left side," Toadsworth explained carefully as he dismissed the Toad. “I believe we can all agree that Haru’s game ended from suffering a stab wound, and that this was the weapon used. No other evidence was found near his body.”

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the hall.

“We also know that we were each gathered in one place, correct? When the lights went off, that’s when the culprit struck and committed the horrendous act."

“So, that means the one who did this turned out the lights?” Peach questioned quietly.

“Precisely.” Toadsworth confirmed. “Though, it is only a theory.”

“So…” Fret spoke up, a finger resting on his chin. “It had to have been someone with knowledge of how Peach’s castle works.”

There was another lingering silence, each of the guests discussing amongst themselves until a singular voice raised her voice above the others.

“I can think of a certain someone who would know this castle like the back of her hand…” Princess Eclair murmured, eyes darting towards Peach, who was sitting at the end of the table beside Toadsworth. Peach’s blood ran cold, her heart pounding in her chest.

All eyes were now resting upon the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

“You're saying Peach did this?” Peasley inquired, horrified at such an accusation.

“Well, wouldn't it make sense? She invited us all here tonight to get us each in one place. And once we were here, she could single us all out and end each of our games, one at a time. She knows how her castle works best, doesn't she?”

“Aspetta un momento!” Mario yelled over Eclair. “The princess would never harm anyone, let alone end the game of a friend!”

“Mario, don’t waste your breath. Everyone’s suspicious right now, including you. More so, even.”

“H-Hey! My big bro wouldn’t-”

“Ahem-?” 

Everyone quieted to see Pine standing slowly, taking a shaky breath before speaking. “I hate to accuse anyone, though…” Pine lowered his eyes. “Haru was telling me how Mario was acting particularly hostile towards him during all of tonight.”

There was an uneasy silence.

Mario's tone lowered, fists close to alighting. “What are you suggesting?” Luigi held his brother’s arm tightly to try and stop him from doing anything reckless before Mario continued. "You really think I would end his game? Let alone, you think I’d end King Calico’s game?”

Pine shrunk back, Mario’s tone terrifying him completely. There was no trace of bubbly optimism in Mario’s voice anymore, now replaced with a bitter sharpness.

Mallow suddenly spoke up, his small voice still managing to sound across the hall. “Mario’s a good guy! He wouldn’t end anyone's game!"

Fret pulled Pine back, whispering something to him calmly. Pine sighed, quietly speaking out towards the rest of the group. “I apologize. I-I was just trying to throw something out there…”

“Mario, please…” Peach gently spoke. Mario took a deep breath, slinking back into his chair.

“Though…” Queen Bean spoke quizzically. “Mario does bring up a valid notion. Who here even has a motive to end anyone’s game? Do any of us even have enemies?"

A few of the royals stared at Bowser. Bowser huffed, turning away and crossing his arms.

“But, that’s all jus’ kart races and sport stuff!” Bowser Jr. retorted loudly.

“And kidnapping monarchs…” Some of the Sprixie Princesses added distastefully. Peach smiled lightly.

Eclair stood once more, her eyes now narrowed. “Hang on, everyone. I may very well know someone here with a personal grudge against Princess Daisy. She mentioned them to me awhile back.” She scanned the table, lifting a hand to point towards the individual she was looking for. “Hey, you! Blondie, look at me.” 

Everyone followed where her eyes were facing, noticing that she was pointing directly at Peasley. Peasley nodded, looking a bit nervous as to why he was being interrogated so suddenly.

“You’re Peasley, right?”

Peasley let out a small chuckle. “Right you are, my dear! Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom, to be precise-”

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Didn't you and Daisy have a bit of a rivalry thing going on a while back? I seem to recall her telling me that a 'Peasley' character was acting rather rude and distant to her."

Eyes were now all on the beanish prince. Peasley noticed the large amount of awkward tension, taking a moment to clear his throat and think before he began speaking.

"Yes, that is correct... though, allow me to explain. Daisy and I met often over weekends for playing sports and the like, and she just kind of," he paused, putting a finger to his cheek in thought. "...peeved me for being so good at what she does, I suppose! I would never even think of harming her over something so insignificant and trivial. I only get a teensy bit jealous sometimes, if such an explanation suffices. Rather immature, I know, haha!"

"So, we're back at square one?” The Sammer Guy questioned in a tired tone, his arms crossed and his face lowered. “I feel like we're just going in circles."

"Which is precisely why we should take a break." Toadsworth announced, standing.

There was a pause, and then a collective exclamation of 'what?!' throughout the conference hall.

"First off, we know no one is planning on confessing tonight, since they haven't said anything or come forth as of yet. Whoever did this is going to try and keep it a secret,” Toadsworth walked slowly about the room. “Secondly, people do have royal duties to attend to. I'm sure some of you have people and advisors who could fill in for your absence, but others need to get back to their respective thrones. And lastly, it is late. We have kept you here long enough as it is. Tonight, I’m positive, has been exhausting to most of you. So, I believe it's best for us to regroup here later on to continue this discussion.”

And so they turned their conversation towards figuring out what time would work best for another meeting, and they eventually settled on the next evening. Most of their mornings were already taken over with meetings, conferences, and public speeches. The time was set, and the guests slowly made their ways down the staircases towards the castle’s main entrance.

Peach sighed, lingering in the conference hall momentarily as the group filtered out into the hallway. There were to be full body searches before everyone left to ensure no one was hiding any evidence on them. She knew it would be awhile until everyone was completely out of her castle’s grounds, let alone make it home safely.

How could this have happened? Everyone was acting so distant. Everyone just-

She sighed, trying not to allow her mind to wander. She shook her head, suddenly feeling compelled to approach a particular individual who was currently leaving the conference hall. She felt as though it was a personal duty to say something to him, for all that had occurred tonight. She followed closely behind him until she was in a vocal range where she could get his attention.

“Pine!”

Both Pine and Fret turned at the sound of her voice, looking rather perplexed. “What is it?”

“Pine,” Peach lowered her voice as she approached, pulling Pine a bit closer to her. His perplexed expression only grew before she took a breath, and then began speaking. “I hope you can forgive me for anything that was said tonight. I’m sorry this all happened. I know how much he meant to you, and we can only hope we can find out who did this. I hope you’ll trust me throughout all of this. Things are very frightening at the moment, and I’ll always be here to help you through this. But, above all, we need to stick together,” she held out a gloved hand for Pine to shake. “Alright?”

Pine stared at her hand for a moment, then allowed a light smile to reach his lips. He took her hand and shook it firmly. “Alright.”

“Stay safe, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

Peach followed, smiling gently, as the father and son made their way out of the castle. They were searched, thankfully not having any weapons or the likes on them, and waved once more to the princess. Upon their exit, she turned towards Toadsworth, who was saying his goodbyes to Mario and Luigi. Toadsworth noticed Peach approaching and stepped out of her way, allowing the brothers the opportunity to say their goodbyes to her as well.

“Goodnight, your Highness.” Luigi said quietly before bowing awkwardly, quickly returning to his brother’s side after he spoke. Mario stepped forth and kissed Peach’s hand politely before leaving, wishing her a good night. The two siblings left, Toadsworth went to his chambers, and Peach herself smiled lightly as she retired to her bedroom.

Though, behind her fair facade of happiness, she knew that this joy would not last for long. Someone’s game had ended, in her castle. It was her fault, wasn’t it?

She stood in front of her bathroom’s mirror, examining her tear-stained face. 

She wiped at her eyes once more before turning out her room’s lights and creeping into her bed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came much too quickly for Peach’s liking.

Both her eyes and heart were heavy as she got herself ready for the day. She was expecting guests again, and she had to look presentable for when that time arrived. She had much to prepare before evening struck, and she knew it would arrive sooner than expected. It was only polite to start preparations now. She exited her bedroom, mentally making a list of things she needed to get done in her mind. Her first stop would be Toadsworth’s chambers. He adored making physical lists. Surely, he could assist her.

She hadn’t even reached halfway down the grand staircase before a shout of alarm reached her ears. She froze momentarily as a plethora of Toad servants and maids swarmed her. She could barely understand what they were each attempting to say as they scrambled around by her legs. She looked above them, seeing a familiar figure at the bottom the staircase. But, she wasn’t expecting any guests this early. Why would-

She hurriedly rushed down the stairs towards the newcomer, his large figure still easily towering over the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

“K-King Fret!” Peach stammered, fiddling with her hands nervously. “What brings you here?”

“I hate to barge in interrupted, but this is of utmost importance and I know he would trust you, and I do as well…” Fret lowered his voice, his words hitching in his throat for a moment as his large eyes glistened. Peach could feel her heart pounding violently against her chest. “Prince Pine is missing.”

The princess was silent for a moment.

“W-What?”

“Much like Princess Daisy, he has completely disappeared. I have not a clue as to where he’s gone. He left no note or indication that he left and I… I fear the worst.”

"He..." An idea struck Peach suddenly. “Perhaps he’s merely grieving? Where is somewhere he and Haru used to hang around? Maybe he’s simply gone there to reminisce.”

“They-” Fret paused, thinking. “Either the gardens or the forests near the caves at the edge of the castle grounds.”

“I’m positive he’s there! Perhaps we should search for him together?”

“That would be most appreciated.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time the pair reached Jewelryland, it was well past noon. Peach told a Toad to inform Toadsworth as to where she had gone, since he certainly would never allow her to leave the castle in these current circumstances on his own accord.

The two split up with respective Jewelryland guards, Peach taking to the woods and Fret focusing on the gardens.

Peach’s footfalls were light as she dashed through the forest. The guards that were with her struggled to keep up. She kept her eyes wide, calling out for Pine.

_Please, not again..._

The forest grew darker and darker the farther they delved into it, little light managing to spill through the canopies of trees. Overgrown roots blocked several paths, sneaking through the forest ground to attempt to grab at the ankles of those passing. Peach managed to avoid tripping.

Why did she feel so strange?

_How could this happen?_

One of the guards shouted something, and Peach stopped in her tracks. She felt nauseous as she attempted to catch her breath, her head spinning.

_Who would do this? Who would do this to him?_

The guard was pointing upwards, and Peach followed the direction in which they were specifying. 

And, in that moment, her world stopped.

_Such a familiar feeling…_

Above her, almost hidden in the trees and hanging limply from a rope, was Prince Pine’s body.


	6. Chapter 6

_Survival of the fittest is such a strange term, wouldn’t you agree?_

_The individuals who are best suited to an environment get the grand opportunity to live out their days comfortably, while those who are deemed as ‘unfit’ die out. Happiness and good fortune reign for those who manage to adapt, while the most unfortunate of individuals slowly suffocate in the endless sands within the hourglass of time…_

_Rather morbid, is it not?_

_But, the circumstances of this term seem rather impossible, don't they? Why, of course they’re impossible. Everyone has equal chance to survive._

_Yes, yes indeed…_

_Despite it all, truly, I always viewed myself as ‘fit’ enough to survive. That’s what I was always reassured of by them. Their constant compliments, their endless praise, their words of approval…_

_All of my acquaintances, friends, and even enemies are each completely capable of survival. I had expected that they were to live on for many years. They were supposed to survive._

_And yet…_

_Ah, the increasingly powerful strings of life and death orchestrated a most macabre outcome, such as this…_

_Unfortunately. Yes, yes…_

_Ever so unfortunate…_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything felt wrong.

Peach fell back as soon as she could comprehend what she was staring at. Her entire body was fatigued with lightheadedness, vision blurred from the tears that were now streaming down her face. She bluntly hit the forest ground, mud staining her bright dress and smearing the hues of pink into a rather ugly display. Her line of sight remained locked upwards. 

Despite the ever-increasing desire to turn away, she kept herself focused on the body above.

Her breaths were uneven. She was paralyzed in place, heart pounding painfully against her chest. The organ violently pried at her flesh as she attempted to calm herself, inhaling and exhaling heavily. Her breathing only turned desperate and hurried as she continued to register the severity of the situation.

"Princess-" Peach inhaled sharply, turning in a frenzy to face an approaching guard, who was speaking softly to her. The guard's features were gloomy, yet they remained strict as they began to speak. "It is our duty to inform His Majesty of the events that have sadly transpired here.” They reached a hand out for Peach, assisting her in standing quite unsteadily. "And since we have been assigned to protect you at all times..."

"Y-Yes,” Peach murmured shakily, wiping at her eyes. “I... I understand."

Two guards were instructed to stay behind to keep watch over the area while the rest of the group slowly made their way out of the deep wood, Peach situated in between a set of guards. They had an exact destination in mind, heading back towards the castle gardens, to where they had last seen King Fret.

With the heaviest of hearts, they trudged forward.

And before it was out of sight, Peach shot one shaky glance back towards the body that was swaying gently in the early morning breeze. She looked away quickly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The castle gardens were flourishing.

Peach hadn’t gotten the chance to fully appreciate the expanse of the area until now. The blossoms were plentiful and growing steadily. Every bush and shrub seemed to be bursting with color and eternal life, the sun’s rays gently coaxing the buds to come out. The sight lifted her spirits momentarily, before she was called back to attention again. 

Stepping into the gardens as quietly as possible so as to not disturb anyone, the group trudged along. Despite their quiet nature, the guards protecting Peach were immediately found by Fret’s guards. Well, found as in, having spears pointed at each of the ‘intruders’ of the royal gardens. Fret’s guards looked entirely serious with their intent of attack. Granted, everyone was on high alert. It was only logical they would attack at the sight of such sudden newcomers. 

Upon recognition, the spears were lowered, albeit slowly. The two groups of guards now shouted some orders to each other in what Peach assumed was code or a native tongue. She stood there silently, hugging her sides, until King Fret approached. He towered over the guards, his face lacking any expression. He appeared to be entirely neutral. Perhaps that was for the best, in a situation such as this. The barking of orders continued for a moment until the guards noticed their King standing before them, all of the guards now straightening themselves to attention.

“Has he been found?” Fret scanned the group. He persisted. “Was there no sight of him in the forest?”

Everyone glanced shakily at each other.

“What’s wrong with you all? Speak to me!”

It was silent.

The quiet was only broken once one guard, back straight and eyes focused, diverged from the group. Everyone seemed to shrink back and mumble amongst themselves as the guard approached the King. 

After quickly retrieving Fret, the guard cleared their throat. The King's form appeared to shrivel as he bent over to hear whatever the guard needed to disclose, the once-intimidating figure of the royal now completely erased. Peach took notice of the King's desperately tired eyes. He was attempting to hide behind a facade of jovial hope. It was the same, she had noticed, back at her castle that morning. That seemed so long ago now, the time when Peach had so foolishly believed even for a moment that there was still hope…

But the King’s irises, disheveled and trembling, spoke for his true emotions in the present. The guard whispered something to him. All was still. Then, all at once, that small bit of hope Peach had identified in Fret’s eyes, shattered.

The guard stepped away carefully, giving Fret space.

There were no words at first. There was only the slowest of unsteady breathing, almost completely inaudible. Fret held a hand to his face, trembling.

“Lead me to him.” Fret’s voice emerged as a croak: a desperate plea.

The guards nodded at once, turning back towards the forest. Peach lingered at the back of the group, Fret taking charge towards the front. The young Princess shut her eyes tightly, hoping she could finally wake up from this horrible nightmare she had found herself in.

“Princess!” A guard called suddenly, startling Peach momentarily as she opened her eyes swiftly. “Please try and keep up.”

Daylight scarcely peeked through the tree lines, the soft glow of slight sunshine the only source of light as they continued their trek. As it grew increasingly darker, the guards kept their line of sight focused towards the tops of the oak trees lining the woods. Fret did the same, Peach following their gaze hesitantly as well.

Eventually, they came to Pine’s body. It remained exactly as it was left.

Fret’s voice was a whisper. “No…”

The King didn’t waste a moment’s time, immediately ordering that Pine be lowered to the ground. A guard nodded in immediate response, saluting and then turning to yell orders to the others in hopes of getting the young prince down from the rope suspension. Peach watched as a guard was hoisted up to the highest branch of the gargantuan oak tree, the stout individual carefully gripping the branch the rope was tied around. Removing a blade from the belt around their waist, they quickly busied themselves with attempting to fray the rope.

While Pine’s face was lowered significantly, Peach could still clearly see crimson crawling down the sides of his paled face. Peach hugged her sides tightly, nausea conquering her once more as she turned away. It was such a horrid sight.

How could this have happened? Pine had promised her he would be safe, and now…

She only turned back once a guard shouted something, calling everyone in the vicinity to attention. She watched as they all cleared some space, gently lowering Pine’s limp body to the forest ground. 

There was fluid staining Pine’s normal dress clothes, thin trickles of liquid seemingly having run down the sides of the fabric. His mouth and chin were stained with crimson, and his face was significantly paled. There were dark violet and blue marks lining the ring of his throat.

Peach watched as Fret approached the still body, bending down slowly. He carefully reached a hand under Pine’s head, lifting him up slightly. Pine’s head moved limply, as though he were a mere ragdoll rather than a once breathing, lively person. Fret attempted to cradle the boy. Pine could have been easily sleeping, lying there in his father’s arms.

Fret mumbled something to his son’s unmoving body, and then he began to weep. The King’s tears were large, and they ran down his face quickly as he sobbed noisily into the open air. Peach began to cry as well, several of the guards lowering their heads in respect. Some allowed tears to spill from their eyes discreetly.

Fret brushed Pine’s hair out of his eyes gently. Setting his son down gently on the forest ground, the King stood.

“W-Which one of you…” Fret’s voice boomed, no longer mournful. His eyes flared dangerously. “Which one of you was responsible for this?!” He shouted hoarsely.

The silence returned.

“You were all sworn to protect him, and now his game has ended! Which of you is responsible?!” Tears continued to stream down his face.

Hesitatingly, one guard stepped forth. It was the same that had informed Fret of what had happened to Pine. Fret glared at the guard with no remorse, waving a dismissive hand. 

“Apprehend them, immediately.”

“My King, please wait!” The guard spoke defensively. “You misunderstand me. While I had no part in any physical harm that came upon His Royal Highness, I believe I have a first person account that could help answer how this all occurred. It is something you have yet to be informed of.”

“Speak, then.”

The guard cleared their throat. “After you both had returned home from the Mushroom Kingdom, Prince Pine retreated to his room to retire for the night. Since that point of entry, Pine did not emerge from his room again. I was stationed outside of the prince’s chambers. Nothing had occurred all night that was of suspicion. Time passed, and the night seemed as calm as ever. Daybreak approached steadily."

The guard paused for a moment, inhaling shakily.

"It wasn’t until I heard a loud crash from within his room that I knew something was amiss. I ran to the door, knocking on it and questioning loudly into the room to see if he was alright. When I didn’t receive an answer in the few moments that followed, I attempted to get into the room. That’s when I had realized the door was blocked by something, from inside. I quickly retrieved backup, and eventually we managed to force the door open to get into Pine’s room. What had been blocking his door was his bureau, seemingly having been pushed to block the doorway. More importantly, upon entry, Pine was nowhere in sight. Yet, suspiciously enough, everything seemed to be in order. There were no signs of a struggle or foul play. That is, except for the bureau having been moved, the covers on his bed having been pulled back and recently used, and the door to his balcony. That door had been left open. I grew uneasy, and that is when I sent a guard to inform you that your son was missing.”

As the guard finished their tale, Fret’s eyes narrowed as he attempted to make sense of the situation. 

“No signs of foul play?” He mused aloud, lifting a hand to his face. “If my son left the castle from his balcony on his own accord, he would easily be able to jump to the ground without getting injured… he’s done it before when he was younger. Though, why would he even think to leave in the first place? Why would he block the door to attempt to keep others out?” Fret sighed. “I-I had attempted to assure him last night that everything would be fine and nothing was his fault. He told me he understood and Ha-“

Fret choked back a sob, burying his face in his hands. 

“This is my fault, isn’t it? I could have done so much more…”

“Fret…” Peach strode towards the King. “I’m so sorry… But, this certainly isn’t your fault. We just… have to find out what or who caused this."

Fret was silent, and then he slowly wiped his face free of tears, smiling lightly at the princess. He cleared his throat. “Of course. Right. We still have that meeting today, do we not? Perhaps that will enlighten us.”

“Y-You’re going to attend?” Peach questioned gently, her eyes wide. “If you need to be removed from today’s attendance to mourn, then by all means-“

“No, no. Pine wouldn’t want that. He wanted to know so badly what happened to Haru. I’ll follow through with his wishes. And perhaps, I will be able to avenge them both.”

Peach nodded softly after a moment of silence. 

“In that case, we really must be going soon… Guards!” Each of the guards nearby stood to attention. “Preserve my son’s body. A service and funeral will be arranged upon my return.” Fret glanced shakily at Pine for a moment, turning away and motioning for Peach to follow. 

The King wiped at his eyes once more before speaking.

“Come, come. We have not a moment to lose.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peach’s castle was bustling with energy. The castle staff scampered back and forth between each of the newcomers, attempting to accommodate and appease each of the royals they came across.

Evening had finally emerged, and guests were starting to arrive back at the location they had predetermined the night before. Upon their awaited return, each of the royals seemed to be preoccupied with their own personal conversations. This included the discussion and questioning as to where their host, Princess Peach, might be located. She hadn’t greeted any individuals who had arrived, much unlike last time. These discussions slowly turned to suspicion, which evolved into bickering, and then into loud arguments.

The energy ceased completely as the front doors to the castle were thrown open, King Fret entering slowly, with Peach by his side.

Mario and Luigi suddenly appeared from the silenced crowd, approaching Peach with relieved expressions. Peach was incredibly thankful they were here to attend tonight’s meeting as well.

“Principessa! We were wondering where you were!”

“Oh… I’m sorry if I caused a scare!” She surveyed the group standing before her. “Is everyone here?”

“Well, Bowser and his son haven’t shown up yet…” Mario started, his arms crossed.

“And neither have Princess Eclair or Chestnut!” Luigi added. “I hope they’re alright…”

“We do have a newbie tonight, though.” Mario continued, pointing casually to the other end of the hall.

Peach met eyes with a large figure, the newcomer’s face completely obscured with heavy amounts of makeup. His petals seemed to twitch slightly as he noticed his host staring at him. He smiled a very wide yet off-putting grin in her direction, waving a leaf to imitate a greeting.

“King Croacus IV?" She asked. "He actually showed?”

“Interestingly enough…” Mario huffed. “He said that whatever his representative told him upon its return sounded ‘absolutely invigorating’ or something like that…” Mario explained with a shrug.

“Still no King Sammer though… and his Sammer Guy representative also isn’t here!” Luigi lamented, a worried expression on his face.

Peach was about to speak when the brothers were curtly shoved aside. Toadsworth, who had been hidden behind most of the taller royals, was glaring at Peach now. His face was a crimson color. “Just where have you been? You had me worried sick, who knows what could have happened? You KNOW you have to consult with me before you go anywhere outside of our Kingdom, you can’t be so reckless, you-“ Toadsworth scolded Peach relentlessly, having no indication he was going to stop anytime soon.

King Fret calmly lifted a hand to calm the elderly Toad. “She was safe, I can assure you.”

Toadsworth’s face was still red, yet he attempted to calmly brush out his vest and straighten his form. “My apologies, but… what matters did Peach even need to attend to in Jewelry Land, might I ask?”

Peach and Fret shared a shaky glance.

“Perhaps,” Fret began hesitantly. “we should reconvene back in the conference hall to answer that. We have something we need to tell you…”

Several noticed Pine’s absence as the group slowly made their way to the conference hall. No one said a word about it, their faces and expressions instead speaking for them. Everyone seemed to be pale, looking terribly sickly as they entered the conference hall. They already knew _exactly_ what the news was.

After everyone had settled into a seat, Fret stood and situated himself at the head of the table. He had to be sure that everyone could hear him. Tearfully, he spoke.

“Prince Pine’s game has ended.”

All at once, everyone’s fears had been confirmed.

“W-What? No!” The Sprixies each wailed in unison.

“H-How? How could this happen again?” 

“That’s three now… three deaths…” Dreambert added, his voice trembling.

Several now began to sob. Peach felt a sickening sense of déjà vu as she attempted to hold her tears back. 

The only sounds that filled the hall for a moment was the muffled noises of crying and mumbling, until one flamboyant voice rose above the rest. “Ooooo-wee-ooo… What a tragic tale!”

Everyone turned to face King Croacus, who was still smiling at the other end of the table. “Forgive me, but who exactly has died?”

“King Calico, ruler of Sarasaland, was the first to have his game ended.” Toadsworth explained.

“H-He’s the father of Princess Daisy.” Luigi added meekly. “A-And she went missing at the same time his game ended.”

“He died from a stab wound.” Peasley contributed.

“His body was found only a couple of days ago…” 

King Croacus hummed to himself, taking in all the information. “And then?”

“Prince Haru, sole ruler of the Flower Kingdom, was murdered last night.”

“He was stabbed!” The Sprixies screamed all at once.

“And the killer, we believe, is among us royals.” Queen Bean added confidently, leaning onto the table as she spoke.

“Ooooohoo… very interesting… and who’s game just ended?”

“My son’s.” King Fret spoke solemnly. “Prince Pine.”

“Two princes have had their game’s ended? In a row? Oooo-wee-oooo… that's a fun pattern! It really makes you wonder just how long all the rest of them have… oho!” King Croacus chuckled.

That comment certainly didn’t sit well with the guests of the meeting at all. Especially with the princes.

“What exactly are you insinuating?!” Peasley questioned, his tone nearly a growl.

“M-Mommm…” Mallow sobbed, reaching towards his mother and father. The Nimbus King and Queen glared at Croacus.

“Oh, calm down, calm down, everyone… ooo-wee-ooo… it was only a joke…”

The room was silent. Everyone felt incredibly unsettled.

“So,” Dreambert coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat. “R-Returning to the subject of Prince Pine… how did his game end, exactly?”

“We found his body hanging from a rope off of a tree branch within the woods of Jewelry Land.”

That silence continued to linger. Everyone seemed to be sharing the same thought.

“He… did he?” Dreambert questioned hesitantly, too terrified by his own words to finish his thought.

“H-He ended his own game?!” Mario yelled, shocked.

“Grief must have consumed him…” The Nimbus Queen spoke. “Dear Grambi… poor soul.”

“W-What?” Peach exclaimed. There was no way Pine would go against his word. She stood, a fierce spark of determination in her eyes. “No! He wouldn’t!” Everyone in the hall seemed surprised by the sudden outburst. Peach continued. “He had absolutely no reason to! He told me he would stay alive! He promised me! He… H-He…” Peach started to cry once more, hopelessly falling back into her seat. She buried her face in her hands.

“Peach-“ Mario placed a hand on Peach’s shoulder to attempt to calm her down.

“He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t lie to me…” She murmured through sobs. “Someone killed him… someone murdered him.”

“But, who would even have a reason to? He’s done nothing!”

“Perhaps the culprit of these past murders did it… thinking Haru had disclosed information of the murderer’s identity to Pine?” Dreambert added.

Peach was about to respond when a loud sob sounded from the end of the conference table. King Fret was crying once more. 

“I-I apologize, I…”

Peach quickly got Toadsworth’s attention, asking that he escort King Fret out of the conference hall. She understood that Fret needed a moment to himself. It was heartbreaking to see him cry. Toadsworth nodded, taking King Fret out of the room.

As soon as the doors to the conference hall closed, a loud sigh of relief sounded. “Thank Grambi! I thought he’d never leave…” Croacus announced rather dramatically.

“What?”

“I wanted to throw in my own thoughts to the discussion, but I was afraid that King would tear my petals straight off if he heard what I had to say… did you see the way he was glaring at me?" He smirked, continuing. "Listen… don’t you all think it’s a rather good thing that little _weakling_ died so early?”

The guests were no longer unsettled. Instead, their emotions turned to pure hatred and rage.

“WHAT?”

“What did you just say?!”

“Who are you calling a weakling?”

King Croacus snickered. “Awww-ooo-nooo… are _you_ all going to tear me apart anyhow? For shame...”

Peach wiped at her face, her grief replaced with anger. And then… confusion…

“’Died so early’… ‘Good thing’… What are you talking about?” She asked, straightening her back to face Croacus.

“Ooohoooo… I thought I made myself clear… it's a good thing those who are so easily snuffed out are killed off so early in this game…! The one I've been told sooo much about!”

“Game?”

“Yes, game! I mean, you’ve already lost three souls… perhaps even four! If that Daisy one is never found… Ooo-wee-ooo….”

“W-What are you saying?”

“Isn’t it obvious?! This game of survival is only beginning!”


	7. Chapter 7

_Sometimes, in the dead of night, I’ll wake up. Not because of a nightmare, or a dramatic change in temperature, or any other reason that you could possibly fathom. It's only because my body desires to be awake._

_I do have nightmares very often, true, but when those occur, I just try and fall back asleep to forget about them. I cannot run from my nightmares, I cannot escape them. Knowing that, what might ever be the point of attempting to do anything to stop them?_

_But, those times when I simply awaken… ah, those are the times I must truly cherish. During that time when I simply stir in the middle of the night without any indication, I often feel my body longing to be by my bedroom’s window. And, in response, I’ll creep over to it and seat myself upon the window seat. I’ll sit there, carefully positioned under lavish magenta pillows, and turn to stare outside._

_Gazing at the stars, those heavenly bodies that we pray to, I always feel such a strange sense of nostalgia that I’ve come to adore so much. The reason why is rather complicated… I suppose I feel as though I can relate deeply with those twinkling stars in the night sky. I was born into this world under their watchful glow, and I am their young._

_The endless night sky seems to go on for miles. There’s so much out there, so many places to see. I’m positively certain there are eyes of so many other diverse individuals staring up at that very same evening canvas I am laying my eyes upon. Some, I’m sure, are even staring up at clouds and sun in the same sky._

_All is connected, and the world is ever so large. Sometimes it scares me, to know how much is out there that I haven’t explored or even seen for myself. There are so many Kingdoms, so many Lands, so many lives…_

_It’s rather overwhelming._

_But, the night sky… It makes me feel whole. It makes me feel as though I’ve seen into every corner of the staggeringly gargantuan world. I will sometimes allow myself to stare at that sky for what feels like a lifetime. I will mumble out the same words I always do, a simple prayer, directed towards those twinkling beacons of hope in the sky._

_Someday, I hope the stars will grant me my wish. What is that wish, you may ask? I cannot say. Only Star Haven will ever know. I do hope they grant my wish soon, though._

_It’s getting rather terrifying to wait._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The conference hall was eerily silent for a long while. Not a sound was heard.

Every individual seemed to be processing the words that had just been said at difference paces, but Peach was the first to voice her immediate concerns.

“A-A game?” Peach questioned, hesitantly, attempting to confirm what she knew she had undoubtedly heard. It was nearly impossible to believe one could even begin to think that was what anyone viewed this gory situation as, yet here they were.

“Indeed!” King Croacus glanced around the hall, noticing everyone’s mortified facial expressions. He grinned. “Ooooohh? Did I say something wrong?”

“A game?!” A much more aggressive voice spoke up, practically growling as he spat out his words. “What do you take us for? Bloodthirsty killers?” Mario shouted towards Croacus, slamming a sparking fist on the table in front of him.

“Ohhhh nooooo, of course noooot…” Croacus replied nonchalantly, a hint of sarcasm drenching every one of his sickeningly macabre words. “I’m just suggesting… with these ‘circumstances’…”

“Circumstances?! Are you REALLY suggesting that we’re killing one another, as though it’s some mere ‘game’? Some trivial activity for you to gawk and applaud at?” Mario retorted, his voice becoming louder with every word he spoke. “People’s lives are at stake!” Mario’s fist was pulsing as he continued to boom.

Luigi was much too scared by the words Croacus said to even attempt to calm his brother down. The threat of incendiarism was growing extremely evident as Mario’s eyes darkened. If he so wished, he could easily set Croacus ablaze in that very moment. The King, being made up of flora entirely, would surely wilt in mere seconds upon being set aflame, reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes on the sleek, carpeted floor of Peach’s conference hall.

“M-Mario!” Peach exclaimed gently, standing up and now attempting to reason with him to avoid anything drastic. Whether she liked it or not, these people were her guests, and she couldn’t wish misfortune upon any of them.

It seemed to be growing rather hard, however, to reason with Mario. He was fired up, and it was proving to be very difficult to cool him down. Others grew more concerned as Mario reacted to the King’s words, the red-clad man still shouting exceedingly vulgar things to him. Croacus only grinned in response, not intimidated by Mario’s attempts.

“B-Bro!” Luigi finally spoke up, latching onto Mario’s arm and attempting to pull him back into his seat. Mario’s dangerous glare faltered as his brother spoke to him. Mario attempted to breathe steadily, sinking back into his seat, dejected.

“Now, now, calm down, dear hero…. Ooooweeeeooo… it just won’t do to keep shouting like that…” Croacus said coyly, leaning back. “And, how very disrespectful of you to respond in such a way! I only wanted to share my thoughts…”

“Your thoughts are not needed here.” A voice cut through the gathering tension like a blade, booming with no emotion except for rage.

Everyone turned to see King Fret entering the hall once more, Toadsworth frantically attempting to stop the King from doing anything unspeakable. Fret didn’t respond to Toadsworth’s words of caution and attempts, tuning the old Toad out as Croacus responded to Fret’s evident anger with a sardonic smirk.

“Ooooooh? Did you hear what I had to say?”

“I did, unfortunately. A closed door isn’t an indication for you spout such obscene rubbish.”

“Ohhooohoo… I’ll have you know that everything I said was true, in my humble opinion…”

“Your opinions are not needed here.” Fret’s voice lowered, his tone becoming one of an entirely new individual. And that individual was someone that everyone in that hall feared. “Your thoughts are NOT needed here.” Fret lifted a hand, curling it into a fist. His eyes were narrowed as he approached Croacus, Fret’s glare upon the other King piercing right through all those that gazed upon it. “YOU are not needed here.”

King Croacus finally appeared to be a bit frightened, the severity of Fret’s tone causing his petals to droop slightly in response. 

Croacus HAD known Mario simply didn’t have the guts to end his game, especially in front of his family and friends. But, Fret…

However, before anything could actually occur, the doors to the conference hall were slammed open. Everyone drew their attention from the dangerous encounter and focused now on who was entering through the doors.

“Really? Starting without us? Typical…”

Princess Eclair entered with her arms crossed, the Chestnut King following directly behind her. She scoffed dramatically. “Real classy, everyone…” She commented with a grumble as she sat herself down in an empty seat beside the Sprixie Princesses, who looked rather offended by her attitude. The Chestnut King seated himself next to his lady, nodding in agreement with Eclair’s words of complaint.

“Oh!” Peach took the very first opportunity to attempt to calm the situation and the potential murder that everyone was afraid was about to take place. “E-Eclair, you made it! We were worried that something might’ve happened to you…!”

“Mhmm, I’m sure…” She further crossed her arms in response, eyes glowering as she turned away.

“What took you so long?” Prince Dreambert inquired, turning to face Eclair and Chestnut.

“We were late? What do you think?” Eclair answered with a sharpness on her tongue, eyeing the Pi'illo prince.

“More specifically?”

Eclair’s eyes narrowed. “We lost track of what time it was, I suppose.” Eclair looked up towards Peach, smiling. “Sorry about that, Peachy. Must’ve slipped our minds.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Eclair shouted suddenly, unfolding her arms and slamming her hands down on the table. She whipped her head to the side, now facing Dreambert with a fixating glare.

The room was silent as the Princess huffed, her face red. Chestnut pulled Eclair back after she breathed heavily for a few passing moments. She ran a hand through her mussed hair, sighing. She mumbled out the quietest of apologies.

“Uh…” Dreambert sunk back in his seat, rubbing at the back of his neck as an awkward sensation filled his chest. “S-Sorry…”

Chestnut gestured for Eclair to sit back down, and she obliged, though rather reluctantly.

“W-Well…” Peach attempted to find something to talk about. All previous topics she had prepared for this evening’s discussion seemed to have fled her mind. “Uh… is-“

“So!” Eclair began, loudly. “What’d we miss? Oh, and by the way, where’s Prince Pine? I haven’t seen him. I have some things to ask him, so I was just wondering. Oh, of course, if it isn’t too much trouble.” She flashed a smile towards King Fret, as though looking for his parental permission, but the King only looked away as though he had been stabbed through the chest by her words. 

Everyone glanced at each other shakily, the Sprixies turning to Eclair and informing her of what crucial information she had missed. “E-Eclair… Pine’s game ended last night.”

Eclair was silent for a moment, very slowly registering what she had been told.

“Oh...” Eclair lifted a hand to her face. “Oh dear… that’s terrible! Simply awful! W-Was he murdered?”

“We can’t be sure…” Dreambert began. “He was found hanging by a rope from a tree in Jewelry Land’s woods, as far as I’m aware.”

“He… he ended his own game?” Eclair questioned softly. "Oh, poor Pine..."

“It’s certainly a possibility.”

Peach wanted to say something to argue the sentiment, but she kept her mouth shut. She was sure everyone knew her point of view on things by now. Especially after her rather unladylike outburst…

“I personally assume it was out of grief, my dear.” The Nimbus Queen spoke up, recalling Pine’s breakdown at last night’s meeting. The Queen gazed towards Eclair, her eyes maternal and comforting. “If anyone saw him last night, they would know he certainly wasn’t in the best condition…”

“Y-Yeah…” Eclair nodded solemnly, until she lifted her head up quick, eyes lighting up. An idea had struck her. “Or maybe…” Eclair began slowly, lifting a finger to her chin as she thought out her argument.

“Maybe what?”

“He ended his own game, not out of grief, but out of guilt…”

“Guilt?”

“I mean, c’mon, think about it! I can’t be the only one who saw how suspicious he was acting last night, right? Had HE ended Haru’s game, maybe he regretted his decision so much that he decided-“

“I’m going to stop you,” King Fret started slowly. His voice was still low. “to tell you that your logic is extremely faulty, young lady.”

“Hmm…?”

“Pine and Haru had absolutely no negative feelings for one another. Pine would have not a single reason to kill Haru. If you had known those two young men like I did, you would know that they would have easily sacrificed their OWN lives for each other’s wellbeing.”

“Perhaps that’s just what he wanted you to think…”

“I beg your pardon?”

Chestnut cleared his throat, Eclair responding with a long sigh. She inhaled before speaking once more. “I-It was just an idea. Sorry if I offended anyone.” She crossed her arms, sinking back into her seat.

The room was filled with yet another much unneeded, rather awkward, silence. Then again, the room seemed to be much quieter in general tonight. 

The absence of one boisterous guest was starting to grow rather evident.

“H-Hey…” The red Sprixie Princess began, scanning the room quickly. “Where’s Bowser?”

Mario was the first to voice his suspicion, which had already been stirring since the beginning of the evening. “Dunno… but, to me, I think it’s shady both he and his son refuse to attend tonight’s meeting… the respectful thing he could do is show. Or, you know, send a letter or something explaining why he couldn’t attend…”

“You don’t think he’s… up to something, do you?” The yellow Sprixie Princess exclaimed.

Mario chuckled curtly. “Bowser’s ALWAYS up to something. I just don’t know what he’s got in mind this time.”

“B-But… What if he’s planning to attack? O-Or abduct one of us like he always does?” The cyan Sprixie Princess cried out from the back of the group. 

The Sprixies huddled close together worriedly. They were around each other so much that they often reflected one another’s emotions, and now, they were getting exceedingly concerned. Cyan was the worst, tears threatening to fall down her round cheeks and she worriedly babbled to the others. The thought of being separated from one another again seemed to be growing too painful of an idea for any of them.

“You guys, pull yourselves together and stop worrying so much!” The blue Sprixie finally spoke up. “Listen, I’m sure it’s nothing bad… with everything that’s been going on, the extra stress really isn’t needed… hopefully Bowser won’t be so dense as to not notice that.” She finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

Despite the attempts of being calmed down, the Sprixies turned away from the others, anxiously speaking back and forth amongst themselves.

Peach also allowed her mind to wander. Bowser was infamously known for causing trouble at even the most peaceful of time. She could only hope nothing foul would happen to any of them. She silently mused to herself for a moment until a voice spoke out.

“Does anyone have any further ideas on the true nature of the previous murders?” The Nimbus King suggested as he changed the subject, attempting to gather any information they might have forgotten or missed.

No one wanted to respond. All thoughts and opinions thus far had been refuted. Then again, everyone’s ideas and arguments seemed to be getting more and more warped as the night continued. Points of view were naturally going to be different, but everyone always had some way to go against the other's ideas. What they needed was hard evidence, and the matter of getting it was what was proving to be difficult.

Very hesitantly, Luigi spoke up in response. “I-I, uh, don’t know much about them, but… I was wondering if anyone knew… uh…” Luigi noticed all the eyes on him and he cowered slightly, turning to his brother for assistance. Mario gestured for him to go on. “I was wondering if anyone knew... the whole story of the Sarasaland attack… and, uh… If anyone saw Princess Daisy before s-she disappeared…" His voice trailed off before he very softly added. "I-I… I really miss her...”

Peach was about to speak up, wanting to tell Luigi about her meeting with Daisy the night right before she went missing. But, before she could get the words out, another voice rose over hers.

It belonged to Queen Bean.

“Well! I believe I can say a thing or two that may be of some help!” She looked extremely confident as she spoke, a smug grin across her face. Peasley smiled lightly at his mother, seemingly recognizing this preface of a speech. ”I’ll have you all know, I make it my personal duty to know almost everything about anything throughout the many Lands that we’re all familiar with. I have many people scattered about who come and go with new information for me, and I’m quite good at what I do. I sometimes envy my own ability!” She laughed jovially, but caught herself. She cleared her throat before she returned to the serious matter at hand.

“Anyhow… it turns out, the attack on the Sarasaland castle wasn’t as organized as one would imagine…” She stared at the confused faces in the hall, and then cleared her throat to explain. “Allow me to go into further detail.

“I was woken very early in the morning that day Sarasaland was attacked. A guard informed me that an official from a nearby Kingdom had arrived and was seeking my presence immediately. I quickly made myself presentable, and then made my way to the main hall of Beanbean Castle. There stood a strapping young lad, dressed all in orange and brown, waiting for me. He stood beside a pair of beanish soldiers, who were currently apprehending two other beanish individuals. I questioned what was happening. 

"They informed me that during the attack on Sarasaland and the Birabuto region, several attackers were caught. The ones brought to me were of beanish descent, having thought to have been citizens of my Kingdom. The man informed me that other attackers they found were from the Dark Lands, and some were from Jewelry Land too, if my memory serves me correctly…”

There were some murmurs about Bowser, and then some shaky glances towards King Fret. Queen Bean continued.

“Those attackers had been taken elsewhere though. The young lad, who turned out to be a Sarasaland official advisor, informed me that they couldn’t get much information out of those who were apprehended. Whoever was ordering them around apparently seemed to be very mysterious with their identity… they had, additionally, paid the assailants that they recruited very generously to attack Sarasaland…

“Naturally, I had the attackers imprisoned. It was absolutely dreadful to think my citizens would ever even attempt to harm another country’s own! Though our ties with Sarasaland aren’t as strong as I’d like them to be, we would never attack them. When the Sarasaland official was dismissed, I rushed to my quarters and sought parchment and ink. That’s when I wrote and sent a letter to King Fret. I certainly didn’t feel comfortable sending one to Bowser’s lands, but I knew Jewelry Land and its ruler well. I simply had to inform him and his son of the terrible atrocity that had befallen upon Sarasaland, and that his people had assisted in attacking it. The letter was sent. And... That was all that had occurred until Peasley and I were invited here last night."

Queen Bean finished her tale with a huff.

“Though, I don’t know much about the case of Princess Daisy, unfortunately… or even the nature of the murder of the King! I can’t seem to recall ever learning how his game was ended, exactly…”

“But, didn’t that little runt already say he was stabbed to death?” King Croacus faced Peasley pointedly. Peasley jumped slightly at being addressed by the King who everyone seemed to be loathing that evening. Peasley was lost in thought for a moment, and he then chuckled, answering to Croacus.

“Oh! Mother informed me of that, actually!” Peasley replied immediately, turning to Queen Bean for confirmation. “If I’m not mistaken!”

Queen Bean appeared confused, but sighed away that perplexion with a light smile. “Oh yes, I suppose so! I think I recall now… your mother’s mind is growing older by the day… haha! My apologies, everyone…” Queen Bean was quiet, and then continued. “Though, that reminds me… there was another thing that the Sarasaland official informed me of that made me quite curious...”

“What was that?”

“The fact that King Calico was found to have been killed, not in his own room, a corridor, or any other room that might have been thought of, but in Princess Daisy’s bedroom! I don’t know exactly what that means… but, it’s something I thought was of interest.”

“Most certainly.” Peasley smiled at his mother, and then spoke. “So, returning to Luigi’s concerns, had anyone seen Princess Daisy prior to her disappearance?”

Peach then cleared her throat, standing. “Daisy and I met up the day before she went missing.”

There was a collective murmur throughout the conference hall as Peach continued.

“She came over to my castle late at night, and we made plans to meet up the next day. U-Unfortunately, that never occurred…” Peach felt sadness swirling within her yet again. She attempted to push away the tears she felt threatening to fall down her face and continue speaking. “She… she seemed so happy when we met up. I don’t know what could have happened…”

Everyone processed the new information they had just heard, but still seemed just as lost as before. Things just didn’t seem to be adding up.

_“P-P-PRINCESS!!”_

The doors to the conference hall were shoved open with much effort. A Toad entered, out of breath.

Peach stood tall, concerned. She walked over to the Toad, everyone watching her as she moved across the room. She recognized the Toad as someone from her castle staff, curious as to why they were here. Before she could question anything, the Toad began to speak.

“Princess—“ The Toad inhaled a large sum of air, and then began speaking, very quickly, as they held up a letter. “Soyougotthisletterandit’sfromaKingandIassumedthatmaybeyou’d wantitbecauseyou’vebeenhavingsomanyroyalsoverlatelyandIdidn’t knowwhytheyweresendingaletterandsoIjustwantedtocheckwithyouandseeifyouneededitandIwasconfusedandjustwantedtoknowandI’msorryforinterruptingandI-“

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, amico…” Mario approached. “What’s this about a letter?”

“It’s a letter from a King! I-I may have, um… ‘accidentally’ opened it, just to see who sent it a-and…” The Toad bowed apologetically, profusely. “I’m sorry for looking! It’s private information, I know! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was just curious, and—“

“It’s alright, dear.” Peach said kindly, attempting to calm the Toad down. “So, which King is this from?”

“Someone named… someone… uhh… it started with an S… I believe…”

Peach stiffened, realizing who the Toad was talking about. “K-King Sammer?”

“Oh! Yeah!”

Peach took the letter from the Toad, feverishly opening and scanning it.

_**Princess Peach,**_

_**I sincerely hope that this letter finds you in good health. And I must apologize for not attending your meeting yesterday evening. Yet, still, my representative told me everything I needed to know.**_

_**I pray that you are safe and are in good spirits. Maintaining a jubilant attitude in these trying times always proves quite difficult. I hope you are managing well. Unfortunately, things haven’t been very well here. I am writing this with trembling hands. I can only hope this writing remains legible to you.**_

_**I need you to come here, to my Kingdom, as soon as you can. Bring any reinforcements you might feel you need. You used to flaunt about with such a curious cast of characters! Perhaps you could enlist the help of that young man with the luxurious mustache, or that massive turtle who could breathe fire.**_

_**Whoever it may be, find help. Find anyone you can. You’re going to need all the help you can get, so please. Bring any of your allies.**_

_**I don’t know how staggeringly difficult this job may be. I warn you now. Be cautious.**_

_**I apologize for being rather vague. Some details are much too dangerous to be enclosed here.**_

_**Please, come to Sammer’s Kingdom. I need your help.**_

_**I await your arrival.**_

_**\- King Sammer -**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ah, I simply adore beautiful things!_

_That reminds me... My dearest companion, can I tell you a rather perplexing tale?_

_Within my bedroom, there once was a bouquet of flowers. These flowers, artistically placed in a marble vase, had been plucked from only the fanciest and most pristine of gardens across the many countries in this world. The radiance of their simple yet flourishing blooms astounded all visitors who had the blessed opportunity of witnessing them. The bouquet was a gift from a close friend, and it included the most stunning arrangement of colorful blossoms._

_Acacias, white chrysanthemums, anemones, daisies, lilies, lotus flowers…_

_Oh, what an incredibly bright display it was!_

_But, you know as well as I do, that such lovely things cannot last, can they? Alas, all purity and prettiness in this world of ours does not remain for very long. I can barely remember the time when I thought that it could. The world was previously simple. Now, it is terrifyingly confusing._

_I woke one morning, fatigued from loss of sleep, standing with much effort to escape the tight embrace of my bed’s covers. I scanned the room wearily. And, in the moment that soon followed, I realized exactly what had transpired the previous night, while I had been consumed by immense slumber._

_The marble vase had been smashed to the ground. The once magnificent flowers, now wilting, were strewn across the polished surface of the floor in an disgustingly ugly display of chaotic colors and decaying petals._

_I hesitantly bent over, picking up one of the dead lotus flowers delicately, staring at it with a puzzled expression. I remember a rather staggering feeling of emptiness as I proceeded to tear the blackened pink petals off of the flower._

_I could have sworn…_

_I left the shattered vase there on the ground, the pieces remaining exactly as they were. The flowers were left to rot as I continued on with my day, not bothering to spare them a passing glance as I exited from my bedroom. I stepped over the shards to avoiding cutting at my exposed flesh._

_There was no need to clean it up. Not now, that is. Perhaps, long ago, there may've been a desperate need, and a desire to expel anything out of place or undesirable far away from my sight._

_It doesn’t matter now. Nothing matters. Isn’t that correct?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a passage of time. It was not one determined by seconds or passing minutes, but rather, by the stiff breathing of the attendees within the conference hall, patiently awaiting Peach's word. They each watched as Princess Peach gripped the letter from King Sammer with quivering hands, her body noticeably trembling. Her knuckles, snowy white, clenched the parchment like a lifeline.

Her whole body swayed as her face grew pale, continuously repeating the message detailed in the letter, sending it back through her mind. The splattered ink coupled with the abruptly written sentences poisoned her rushing thoughts with doubt, concern growing as she attempted to make sense of the dire situation. Peach's slender fingers were completely numb, hands trembling as every eternal moment in that hall passed. Her eyes stung, hot tears threatening to fall down her face as she tried to arrange the thousands of thoughts in her mind. She then attempted, slowly, to straighten herself after several moments passed. The Toad messenger and Luigi both assisted in supporting her to stand.

“T-The letter…” She began uneasily, trying to speak as loudly as possible to the group. “It's from King Sammer. He’s requested my presence in his kingdom, as soon as possible. We’ll have to cut this meeting short, I-I’m so sorry… I…” Peach pressed a gloved hand to her forehead, attempting to relieve the ache that was beginning to emerge.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, dear…” The Nimbus Queen spoke gently, standing from her seated position. “We’ll take our leave, if you need. I do believe Mallow’s getting sleepy too, so perhaps we’d have been going anyhow.”

“Mooom!” Mallow turned to his mother, face going red as he attempted to shush her. The Nimbus Queen giggled, shining a maternal smile towards her son as she ran a hand through his hair. Peach could tell she was still trying to ease him. Exposing a child to all of this was challenging enough.

Toadsworth approached the Nimbus family, explaining a new plan for tomorrow’s meeting. Peach was certainly in no condition to start making any sort of announcements. She winced as Luigi held her arm and led her to sit back down.

"Ooooho, is our host tired? Ah, tragic! Absolutely tragic... oooweeooo..." King Croacus IV lamented sadly. "Ahhh, but do expect me back here tomorrow. This evening was rather fun, Peach...” The king’s elocution made every syllable he exhaled dragged out and exceedingly lofty, coy speech lingering in the air as he leaned over to Toadsworth, gathering what information he needed before turning to leave. The botanical King exited in a grand fashion, slamming the door behind him.

"Stranzo..." Mario mumbled in disdain as he crossed his arms, glaring at where the king once sat. “Testa di cazzo…”

"M-Mario!" Luigi exclaimed, attempting to hush his brother. The two bantered momentarily, Peach managing a smile at the familiar interaction.

“Peach, dear.” The Nimbus Queen abruptly spoke up, Peach turning to face her. The queen's son and husband were already near the doors of the hall. “Please, do take care of yourself. We all hope to see you well again tomorrow."

Peach nodded in understanding, keeping up her politeness despite her growing exhaustion. The Nimbus Queen smiled, before turning and exiting with her family.

Peach felt about ready to fall asleep on the conference hall’s table right then and there, but she refused to be drawn into slumber so easily. She shook her head as she yawned, most discreetly, behind her blonde locks of hair.

She suddenly sensed a presence behind her, turning hesitantly to see King Fret, tall as ever, looming over her. A pained expression was embedded in his grainy features. Peach straightened herself to attention at once.

“Peach," he bent over, lowering his voice as he met eyes with her. “You were one of Pine’s greatest friends. He trusted you, and I trust you. I-I… I do believe he’d want you to attend his-...“ Fret paused, his eyes glossy. He exhaled unsteadily, lifting a hand to his face.

Peach’s expression softened. She laid a hand on Fret's shoulder, making sure to be gentle and understanding as she nodded. "I will, Fret. I’ll attend, of course.”

Fret nodded, sniffling rather loudly as he wiped at his eyes. He eventually regained his composure, speaking steadily. “The service will be happening quite soon. Do expect an invitation or notice of some sort. He-” Fret paused, swallowing a lump in his throat, attempting to smile. "He would’ve wanted you to be there.”

Peach nodded solemnly, her eyes shutting for a brief moment of silence.

King Fret exited without another word, Toadsworth following close behind to explain tomorrow’s plan as the conference hall doors shut behind them with a creaking sound..

Mario returned to Peach's side hesitantly, speaking slowly and quietly as he sat himself down beside her so as to not intensify her obvious migraine. “Are you alright, Principessa?”

“I’ll be fine, Mario. Thank you.” Peach replied gratefully, standing finally and smoothing out her dress. She glanced down at the crumpled letter in her hands, turning to Mario as she spoke. “King Sammer mentioned you in the letter. I think he’d like to see you again.”

“Oh, really?” Mario exclaimed, surprised. “Well, I’d be happy to accompany you there, Principessa, if that’s what you desire.”

“He told me to bring allies, so..." Peach's smile did not falter as she nodded. "I'd appreciate that very much, Mario.”

Peach and Mario smiled at each other for a fleeting moment. That is, until someone tugged at Mario’s arm.

“M-Mario?” A voice spoke up very softly. Mario quickly turned to face Luigi, who was mumbling unsurely.

“What is it, fratello?”

“Could I, uh, t-tag along, too?”

Mario went quiet. He didn't even attempt to hide the fact that color drained from his features. He'd been afraid of that inquiry since the very moment the letter was read. He knew Luigi would ask, and yet he hadn't yet perfectly rehearsed an answer.

Yes, of course Luigi was perfectly capable, and he knew Luigi would be careful. He'd been on several adventures before this one.

So... why was he so worried now?

Mario’s thoughts returned to his first visit to Sammer’s Kingdom. The red hero was instantaneously bombarded with awful memories, those same memories he never dared to recall flashing through his brain. Complete blankness as an entire civilization was wiped away, the subsequent destruction of innocent civility, rubble of past life lying across a destroyed terrain…

A man in green, appearing to battle him without a second thought…

Mario shook his head vigorously. "Luigi, I think it’d really be better if you just stayed here. Just this once.” Mario was silent, just momentarily, before he quickly followed up his initial words. “B-Besides, someone has to watch over the house while I’m gone, right?"

The subtle spark of hope and excitement in Luigi’s eyes faded. His facial features, notably his nose and mustache, drooped sadly as he mumbled out a soft response. "O-Oh…” He nodded slowly, crossing his arms as he kicked at the ground. “Y-Yeah..."

“I’m sorry, mio fratello, I just-”

“Just what?!" Luigi unexpectedly snapped back, uncrossing his arms and situating his hands on his hips. "Do you really STILL think I’m just your ‘baby’ brother who can’t handle himself?”

“Luigi! No, that..." Mario's voice noticeably lowered, softening to a quiet murmur. "That isn’t it…”

“Then, what is it?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt!"

“I won’t get hurt, Mario. You know I’m capable! You know that! How many times do I have to prove myself to you?"

"This…” Mario hesitated, attempting to choose his words carefully. “This is different, Weeg!"

"Is it?!" Luigi scoffed, unconvinced. He crossed his arms across his chest once more, turning away from Mario and making his way to the other side of the room. Mario desperately sought out some words that could assist in easing his brother’s concerns, but to no avail. The two stood in uneasy silence.

Peach was about to attempt to calm the two brothers when a new voice spoke up.

“Um..."

Peach turned to see Queen Bean attempting to clear her throat, slowly approaching the others. Her deep voice immediately gathered everyone’s attention, including Mario and Luigi's.

"So sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but hear that there's a bit of an issue."

"A bit? There's quite an issue." Prince Peasley spoke up in an accusatory tone from behind his mother, lifting a gloved finger.

The beanish queen shushed her son, speaking slowly. "Perhaps we could be of assistance. We've been requiring Luigi's presence in the Beanbean Kingdom for awhile now, actually."

Luigi's eyes lit up with newfound curiosity, while Mario's eyes narrowed with a cynical glint of suspicion as he grumbled out in response for his little brother. "For what reason, exactly?”

"Oh, oh, I can answer that!" Peasley replied, straightening himself and jumping in front of Queen Bean. "Professor E. Gadd has recently brewed a brand new beverage for Starbeans Cafe, and it was specifically made just for you! He claims that it's a thank you for all the times you," he paused, pointing towards Luigi. "have assisted him in his endeavors."

"R-Really? Me?" Luigi questioned softly, doubtful.

Peasley nodded. "Why, of course! You see, it’s brewed from not only the finest selection of beans, but also from those powerful mushrooms you and your brother so often consume. They really do add quite the interesting flavor…” He mused aloud. “I’ve already tasted it and it might just transcend Teeheespresso as my favorite drink on the menu...!"

“See, E. Gadd wanted you to be one of the first to try it before it’s officially on the menu, since it was made for you and your efforts." Queen Bean further explained. "We didn't know your schedule, so we would've hated to impose..." She paused, now smiling as she lowered her voice. "In all honesty, he’s also simply struggling to come up with a clever pun for the new blend’s name…" She paused to laugh before continuing. "We always love your company over at the Beanbean Kingdom. You’ve been such famed heroes ever since the whole Cackletta incident!"

“Almost more popular than me, strangely enough…!” Peasley added quickly before he noticed Mario glaring at him, turning away to avoid confrontation.

Luigi stood with raised shoulders, smiling. He glanced at Mario before facing the beanish royals with a wide grin. "I’d love to come visit, of course! I’ve really been meaning to visit E. Gadd, too... you know, after our whole adventure with those creepy aliens and the time travelling and-”

Queen Bean and Prince Peasley stared at Luigi blankly.

Luigi cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he reflected on the words he had just spoken. “Ehehe… It’s hard to explain.”

The three left soon after in a chatter, much to Mario’s overprotective dismay. He and Peach stood side by side, watching the trio make their way out to the courtyard.

“Do you think he’ll be okay…?”

“Oh, Mario, have a little faith in your brother.” Peach replied gently, a smile tucked on her lips. “I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

“He usually stays home, away from danger and far out of harm’s way! I-I just don’t want him to get wrapped up in anything that he can’t get out of…" Mario sighed. "It's... It’s just..."

“Well!" All at once, a dominant tone broke through the tension. "This is a WHOLE lot more awkward than I was expecting…” Princess Eclair spoke up, her voice a slight huff as she approached Peach and Mario. She spared a minuscule glance towards Mario before turning her full attention to Peach. "But, anyway, Peachy… I was just wondering if you’d let Chestnut and I tag along with you on your little trip to Sammer’s Kingdom too.”

Peach's expression grew suspicious as she registered the sudden request. "Why might that be?”

“Oh, we’ve never been! And I’ve heard it’s simply gorgeous. The culture, the color, the music… It all just sounds so lovely!”

Mario spoke up quickly to interject, his own cynicism growing increasingly evident. “We wouldn’t be there for sight-seeing, your Highness.”

Eclair scoffed. “Oh, I know that! Do you really think I’m THAT dumb, Red? I also just want to help a friend out, y’know?" She smiled briefly, grabbing Chestnut by his cape and tugging him close. "Chestnut and I are happy to assist! He's the best kinda force you'll ever find..." She added suavely, leaning into Chestnut's left arm and tenderly nuzzling into his chest. "Isn't that right, honey?"

Chestnut nodded, releasing a gruff sound of acknowledgment.

Peach mused silently, recalling Sammer’s words in the letter. She needed allies, didn’t she? If only she and Mario went, who knows what might happen if they were lacking in numbers...

Ultimately, Peach nodded.

Eclair's eyes lit up. “Perfect! Oh, and just to seal the deal, I also have the most divine mode of transportation for us!" She spoke excitedly. "I just recently had new carriages crafted from only the finest of materials the Waffle Kingdom has to offer. They're drawn by Yoshis too, isn't that the coolest? Chestnut and I travelled here in one of them, I’m sure it’ll be simply wonderful for our trip to Sammer's Kingdom..."

"Oh, that does sound lovely." Peach replied politely.

"Doesn’t it, though?" Eclair sauntered off towards the conference hall doors, grinning. “I’ll be waiting outside with Chestnut. Come as soon as possible!”

“Wait...!" Mario called out towards the departing monarchs. "We’re leaving right now?”

“Duh!” Eclair yelled out before promptly disappearing, Chestnut following close behind her.

Peach stood for a moment, turning to Mario. They shared a glance that conveyed words, knowing they had to prepare themselves for their journey quickly. Mario promptly ran off, calling back to Peach that he was going to grab a few things before they left. Peach strode forward in an attempt to follow.

That is, before being immediately bombarded by a burst of color directly in front of her.

“Princess! Princess!!”

Peach, dazed, could barely register that the individuals in front of her were the Sprixie Princesses. Their faces were all pale, their blended tones shortening into a mesh of whines.

Cyan spoke up shrilly above the rest, flying up towards Peach's face. "Princess, we d-don’t want to go home alone tonight! The dark is so scary, and our kingdom is s-so far away, and there's a m-m-murderer on the loose..."

“Oh…” Peach smiled gently, attempting to calm each of the woes of the individual sisters. "Well, we can certainly arrange for you all to stay here for the night and-”

“NO!” The Sprixies screamed at once. Peach was surprised, Blue swiftly speaking up to explain.

“We… We actually want to stay with YOU, princess.. we're all really shaken at the moment and we don't exactly want to be left alone…”

"Yeah." Red added, pointing behind her with a grimace. "Last night, Orange and Cyan kept me up all night with their conspiracies about how the killer was hiding under their beds or something."

Orange and Cyan blushed in response, fluttering absently as they attempted to hide their reddened complexions.

Purple hushed them with a wave of a gloved hand, facing Peach. “If Princess Eclair is to accompany you, we were only hypothesizing that you could perhaps allow us to join you as well?”

Peach was dumbfounded as the Sprixies pleaded with her. "W-Well, s-sure, I suppose… why not?”

The Sprixies all smiled gratefully in response, cheering and spinning around in the air. Cyan embraced Peach, soon resulting in an entire Sprixie Princess group hug. Peach could barely breathe as the teeny princesses giggled and thanked her immensely, the hug soon growing to be an increasingly tight squeeze around her torso.

Once they finally released her, giving Peach an opportunity to avoid suffocation, she realized that it had to be about time to be heading out. She pointed towards the doors, speaking to the Sprixies. "Eclair and Chestnut are outside in the courtyard, waiting for us. You all can go right ahead.” The Sprixies flew past her, following her words as she continued to call out to them. “If you see Mario on your way out, tell him to follow you, please. Ask any Toads you see for help if you need it, t-...”

Peach trailed off as she felt an unexpected hand clenching around her arm. She turned to face Prince Dreambert, strands of brunette hair normally concealed by his hood frazzled and unkempt.

“Dreambert?”

“I hate to be a burden, Princess Peach, but may I also accompany you to Sammer’s Kingdom? I would like to assist you in your travels, if such is possible."

Peach felt rather odd having so many companions at once, yet she still nodded gratefully. If she required allies, this was surely a good thing, wasn't it?

Dreambert smiled brightly. “Many thanks. Shall we be taking our leave, then?”

Peach and Dreambert made their way out of the conference hall and into the castle’s foyer, eventually regrouping with the Sprixies and Mario, who were waiting idly by the doors. They then headed outside into the Mushroom Kingdom castle's courtyard, Princess Eclair waiting by the entrance. She looked up upon hearing them approach, eyes widening at the sight of the amount of people Peach had gathered.

“Gee…” She breathed, exhaling before mustering a smile. “Well, it’ll be a tight fit, but I’m sure we’ll make it work.” Eclair spoke through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed at the seven Sprixies.

“We’re all fun-sized!” Orange called out loudly, noticing Eclair's concerns. “Don't worry, we’ll fit just fine.”

Eclair nodded with a roll of her eyes, walking out towards the gravel road where the carriage was awaiting the group. The Chestnut King was already there, reaching out a hand to assist Eclair with entering the interior of the vehicle. She took his hand and sat down promptly, Peach and Mario following close behind.

Eventually, the group all managed to fit snugly after seating themselves, now very closely situated together. Dreambert and the Sprixies sat opposite of the two princesses and Mario. The Sprixies had all piled on top of one another in a strange array of color in an attempt to save space, sitting on one another’s shoulders and floating around absently.

Eclair attempted to ignore it as she glanced towards Chestnut, just outside of the carriage’s small window. She nodded towards him, and soon the carriage shifted after a momentary silence. Peach was perplexed. Chestnut was apparently either assisting the driver, or he WAS the driver. She certainly hadn’t recalled seeing a coachman at all…

Soon after, they began their journey, the carriage hastily rattling down the road.

“Does Chestnut know where he’s going?” Mario questioned loudly, turning to face Eclair.

“Well, of course!”

“I thought you said you’d never been to Sammer’s Kingdom before?”

“We haven’t!” She replied in her familiar snappy tone. “But there’s such things as maps, Red.”

Mario’s face reddened deeply, emitting a low grumble filled with vulgarity as he turned away. Peach gripped his hand, Mario soon exhaling in an attempt to calm himself down.

The carriage rattled onwards as it grew to be silent.

“Peach?” Mario inquired softly as the quiet grew overbearing.

“Hm?”

“Did you tell Toadsworth where you were going? I didn't see him when we were heading out...”

“He’ll figure it out eventually…” Peach replied casually with a yawn, shifting herself in an attempt to get more comfortable. “He worries too much, anyhow…” Plagued by exhaustion, she then fell asleep, lying against Mario’s shoulder.

Eclair followed suit, leaning against the carriage's window and promptly falling into a deep slumber. She noticeably snored, quite loudly. The Sprixies and their buzzing chatter and anxious fluttering soon quieted as they too fell asleep, leaving Dreambert and Mario the only ones awake.

The night and carriage lurched onward, yet the two awake individuals avoided much conversation. The interior of the carriage was extremely dark, and Dreambert could feel his eyes growing heavy as every moment passed. His eyelids threatened to shut as he audibly yawned, stretching out his limbs.

“Dreambert?”

Dreambert jolted, reacting quickly to Mario’s unexpected voice with a yelp. “W-Wha-?”

“I was just, uh, wondering…” Mario paused, attempting to meet Dreambert’s eyes. “Why exactly are you coming with us?”

“Oh! Well, besides wanting to assist Peach, I truly think there’s some sort of connection between Sammer’s Kingdom and the games that have been ended as of late…” Dreambert trailed off, now focusing on the sliver of moonlight across the interior of the carriage. He hesitated before confusing. “It's… It’s just a hunch, I suppose. I hope to gather as much information as possible, and this is the way to do just that. I want this ongoing mystery to be solved."

Mario nodded slowly. He was skeptical, but he didn't persist.

The two quieted. The carriage’s interior soon returned to utter silence. Many moments passed, and soon a low snore emerged from the Pi'illo prince. Mario’s eyes narrowed, but they did not close. He straightened his back, remaining alert and awake as the night continued on, the carriage moving onwards into the shrouded midnight.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“We’re here!”

Princess Peach woke groggily. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes as she composed herself, running a hand through her hair and smoothing out the fabric of her dress. She squinted, viewing the brightness of the early morning. She glanced around, noticing that most of the other guests who had joined them were already out of the carriage. Mario was the only one who remained in his seat, sitting directly beside Peach. She immediately noticed Mario’s dulled eyes and the obvious dark rings around them. She was about to question his well-being out of growing concern when Eclair called for the two to hurry up.

Peach stood gracefully as she stepped out of the carriage, Mario following close behind.

“Where are we?” The Blue Sprixie inquired, glancing out at the terrain before her.

"Where’s the castle?” Purple questioned, facing Eclair expectantly.

“We’re currently in the outskirts of the kingdom.” Eclair explained, nabbing the map from Chestnut and examining it quickly.

The Chestnut King, much like Mario, looked a little worse for wear. His entire body was disheveled and his eyes were narrowed and dark.

“We’re very close to the kingdom's gates, though. And once we get there, we just hafta’ walk through about…” Eclair paused, folding the map. “One hundred gates, go past a gazebo, and then we’ll be at the castle!”

“W-What?” Dreambert exclaimed loudly. A moment passed, a smile subtly reaching his lips. “O-Oh… Y-You're joking.” Dreambert laughed curtly before being met with silence, realizing Eclair’s words were true. ”Really?”

“This place certainly has an affinity for the number one hundred.” Mario added with a yawn.

“Can’t we just ride over to the castle? That sounds like such a long trek…” The Red Sprixie added with a groan.

“Can’t. The path is too narrow. And besides…” Eclair leaned against Chestnut with a smile. “Chestnut’s rather tired. I wouldn't want to overexert him.”

“And, you're flying, Red, not walking.” The yellow Sprixie giggled, zipping past her sister.

“Hey! There's no need to get all sassy, Yellow!” Red huffed, following after her.

The group trudged along behind them, walking without much casual conversation, too tired to speak. As they continued onwards and entered the kingdom’s gates, however, Peach was growing rather concerned by the environment surrounding her. Sammer’s Kingdom didn’t look anything like how she remembered it. There was not a soul to be seen, and the architecture was terribly dull and toned with immensely deep grays. All color had been washed away, previously bright shades replaced with putrid stains of dying hues. It was in need of repainting, that was for sure...

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Mario nudged her arm, smiling. “Hey, at least we don’t have to fight anyone everytime we go through one of these things…” He said playfully, glancing overhead at the archway that indicated passage between the gates. Peach giggled, appreciating Mario’s humor.

It was true that this experience was much different than their original visit, but she didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Judging by Sammer's letter and the growing intensity of the appearance of the kingdom made her believe that something much more frightening was stirring.

“Gate 26… well, we’re making progress.” Dreambert announced upon viewing one of the plaques beside the gate. He continued to follow the rest of the group begrudgingly. “You really…” He exhaled sharply before inhaling. “...weren't lying, were you?”

Eclair smirked, slowing her pace to walk beside Dreambert. She pat his back, grinning. “It’ll only get worse from here, Dreamy. Save your breath!”

Dreambert sighed, significantly quieting. “Great…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the journey was absolutely silent. Not because no one wanted to talk, but only because none of them could possibly work up the energy to convey a coherent conversation. When they finally, eventually, made it past the gazebo out front and up to the grand castle, that was still thankfully shimmering with expensively bright colors, the group had to stop for a moment to rest their exhausted legs, assessing the situation.

Peach inhaled deeply, then went right ahead of the rest of the group, knocking wearily on the castle’s gigantic doors. It opened after numerous clunks from the other side, revealing a stout guard dressed in blue.

“Whaddya want?”

“Hello there. I’m Princess Peach." She handed the guard the letter from Sammer, smiling. "King Sammer’s requested my presence here.”

He grabbed the parchment from her hand, examining the letter skeptically. He glanced at the others, narrowing his eyes. “Then, who’re ‘dey?”

“Oh!” She lifted a hand to gesture behind her. “They're my friends. Sammer mentioned that I may-"

“‘Dey can wait out here. Deh’ king is pretty stressed right now and he really doesn't need any extra visitors, princess."

“But, he-”

“HOLD ON A SEC’!”

The blue guard was abruptly shoved aside, hitting the ground with a loud thud as a new individual, clad in green, appeared in his place. He bore an annoyed expression as he glared at the other guard. “You numbskull! I told you to watch the door for ONE minute and you-” He caught Peach’s gaze, sheepishly clearing his throat. “Many apologies, Princess Peach. Excuse him, he’s an idiot..." He paused, throwing open the heavy doors. "Do come in, come in. King Sammer’s expecting you!"

Peach and the others entered the open foyer of the castle. It was, surprisingly, significantly dull despite the flashy color scheme in the decorations, the only lively individual in the space being the green Sammer Guy.

“I’ll go inform Sammer that you're here!” He called out to the others as he ran hurriedly from the room. “Make yourself at home, if you wish!”

“I guess that's our cue to explore, right?” Eclair questioned sweetly, reaching over and grabbing Chestnut by his arm. “We’ll reconvene back here eventually… Chestnut and I are just dying to look around! Toodles!” And, before she was even granted permission, the young princess and king ran off.

Peach sighed, Mario mumbling some undesirable opinions under his breath before a new voice emerged, high and excited.

“Princess Peach?!”

The remaining members of the group turned, watching as King Sammer came into view. The overexcitable king smiled, almost in disbelief, as he approached. His composure was frazzled, his face revealing a terribly nervous and pale complexion despite the brightness of his yellow, crown-like cranium. An uneasy smile of relief remained on his features as he began to ramble to his newfound guests.

"I never would've expected you to get all the way out here so soon! And look at that, you’re all in one piece! My, it's uncanny, it truly is, to see you again, I really must thank you again for all your efforts during the void incident so long ago, I mean, I can barely remember a thing! -but I do remember your presence afterwards and, my, was that a spectacle. Hey, where IS that overgrown turtle- I thought he was your close friend, but, oh, I see you brought the red one, is the-”

The Sammer Guy cleared his throat. “...Your majesty…”

“Oh, right, right! My apologies!” King Sammer nodded in reflection of his overexcitable nature. “Princess, may I-” He suddenly caught a glance of Dreambert and the Sprixies behind Peach. Easily distracted, he gasped and strode past her, dumbfounded. “Oh my, who're you all? Princess, I didn't know you were acquainted with such interesting characters!"

Peach followed the king as he went, gesturing to Dreambert. "Oh, this is Prince Dreambert, the leader of the Pi’illo people.”

King Sammer ran up to him, eagerly shaking Dreambert’s hand. “Why, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance! You're a prince, are you? You're very dashing for such a strapping young lad!”

“T-Thank you?” Dreambert choked out, dazed as Sammer released his grip and turned to the Sprixies.

“And you all are…?”

“They’re the seven Sprixie Princesses, rulers of the Sprixie Kingdom.” Peach explained. The Sprixies waved daintily, hovering above King Sammer.

“Ah! You're all quite colorful! Oh and, pardon my analysis, quite teeny! I do adore your wings though, I must ask, does flying ever become tiring, my dears? Because-"

“Your majesty!” The Sammer Guy curtly cleared his throat.

“Apologies, apologies.” The King composed himself, turning to Peach. “Princess, may I speak with you privately?”

“Privately?” Mario questioned, raising a brow.

“But, of course. I understand you're her ally, but this must be discussed only between the princess and I.” He turned to the rest of the group, smiling. “Make yourselves at home, my friends. Explore my castle as you please.”

“But-” Mario began before a hand gently took his and tugged him away.

“The Sprixies have already taken off to go look around. Shall we follow their lead?” Dreambert questioned as he met Mario’s eyes. “Let's leave Sammer and Peach to talk.” The pair exited the room into the nearest corridor, Mario narrowly glancing back at Peach before she was out of sight.

Peach maintained her gaze upon Mario as he walked off. She turned when she heard Sammer shuffling behind her, watching as he exited the main hall and continued down a corridor. She followed.

“The army you've collected is quite interesting, princess. I originally maintained the assumption that-”

Peach interrupted with an inquiry. "Army?”

Sammer stopped, meeting Peach’s eyes. “Indeed. Something terrible is brewing here. I assume an attack will occur soon, and I need all the support I can find."

“An attack? And wait, no, no, Sammer you misunderstand. They're my friends and allies, but they certainly aren't an army.”

Sammer was silent. He nodded, turning away from Peach and continuing onwards. Peach followed.

"Are you in need of an army? Oh, I hate to ask, but…” She turned, examining the regal memorabilia and grainy photographs lining the walls of previous memories of maritally artistic grandeur. “Don't you already have an army, Sammer?”

“...Matters here in my kingdom have been rather grim as of late, I'm afraid."

"Why do you say that?" Peach questioned, granting her full attention to the king.

King Sammer stopped. "In hopes of attempting to cease my Sammer Guy's violent ways, you know, the whole ‘Duel of 100’... I sent them away on a vacation to Isle Delfino for a month... And, when they returned, I was hoping for complete peace. My plan to reduce violence and battles being associated with my kingdom was well underway.”

"What happened?”

"Well, when they returned, they weren't peaceful at all! Quite the opposite, in fact…” He trailed off, nervously fidgeting with his robes. “It seemed as though they had gotten even more violent. Imagine that, going on a vacation to a tropical paradise and returning home restless and ready to fight the first thing that moves! And, worst of all, they seemed to focus their angers towards me! They blamed me for my carelessness and claimed that they deserved far more for the work they’ve done in the past. They were very close to beginning the duels once more, far from my own consent. I soon realized that they were not regarding my wishes…

"Fearing for my status and life, I blindly banished the rouge Sammer Guys from my army and castle court in hopes of teaching them a lesson. Yet, instead, I’m afraid it's only angered them further. And..." he spoke sheepishly, his voice lowering. "I, well... I hadn't realized that I had gotten rid of most of my most powerful guards in the process of the banishment. A few still remained, they're actually the ones who let you in...

"But, dearest Peach, I'm unguarded, I'm frightened, I'm low on troops... I'm afraid a revolution is surely brewing, and I haven't a clue what to do! The rouge Sammer Guys could be waiting in my courtyard this very minute, ready to strike and end my game at the earliest convenience!"

Peach took a passing moment to comprehend everything she had been told. "Well..." She mused aloud, lifting a hand to her face in thought. "Perhaps I could shelter you in the Mushroom Kingdom for a while.”

"You mean that?" King Sammer's eyes glanced up, meeting Peach’s. His subtle excitement faded soon, the king releasing a drawn sigh. "But… ah, no, no. That would be cowardly, would it not...? I mustn't abandon my people."

"You could put one of your trusted Sammer Guys in charge until you feel safe to return. Perhaps they can even help calm any disputes while you’re absent. Maybe the others will listen to someone of equal standing.”

There was a silence until Sammer released a sigh, turning to Peach with a smile. "You certainly know how to make a compelling argument, princess."

Princess Peach and King Sammer conversed for a very long while, having thorough discussions about plans of action and recent events as the clock gradually ticked away. They soon reached a stopping point in their conversation. King Sammer had agreed to not only seek refuge in the Mushroom Kingdom for as long as he felt necessary, but also agreed to attend the royal's next meeting in person. That particular meeting was to occur that evening, so they decided to begin heading back now.

"Be still now." King Sammer spoke, coming to a halt. "I must go retrieve some items before we depart, as well as relay our plan to my trusted royal court. As you said, someone needs to watch over the throne while I am absent.”

Peach nodded understandingly.

"Wait here, please." Sammer smiled and turned, walking off, his robe bouncing cheerfully on his shoulders with every step he took. Peach watched as he disappeared from her sight after turning around a corner.

Peach hummed gently, turning to stare at the walls of the corridor she stood in as she waited. It was decorated with intricate framed paintings and photographs, some ranging from still life to varieties of various abstractions. This included an entirely two dimensional mural of Sammer Kingdom, seemingly made entirely out of colorful paper. The other was a photograph of King Sammer and his Sammer Guys, labelled as having been documented at a time right before the whole void incident occurred.

Eyes focused only upon the walls and the superfluous ornaments lining them, Peach continued through the expansive corridor. She made sure not to stray from it though, recalling Sammer’s order for her to remain there.

Without warning, Peach jolted, hearing someone approach. She turned, yet she couldn’t find anyone anywhere behind her. She confusedly glanced around herself, not noticing anything out of place or a soul in sight. Cautiously, she returned her gaze to focusing on the scarlet walls surrounding her.

Footsteps hurriedly ran up behind her.

Peach just barely jumped out of the way of a large Sammer Guy, slamming something to the ground right where Peach had been standing. Peach yelped, staring at the Sammer Guy with wide eyes as she regained her balance. The Sammer Guy, clad in blue, wielded a blunt weapon, glaring at the princess angrily. He then rammed a fist into the corridor wall, the wall cracking ominously upon impact. He raised the weapon above his head once more. Peach picked up her dress, dashing out of the Sammer Guy's sight and down the hall. She could hear a crash from where she had just bolted from, her heart pounding violently, almost nearly clawing out of her chest.

The situation was unfathomable.

King Sammer had told her that a revolution was perhaps brewing but she certainly hadn't expected that to occur today, and right now?! It was almost impossible to be a coincidence, but she couldn't think of any explanation. She swiftly realized that her life was on the line as she heard another crashing sound, her face going pale as she picked up speed.

She promptly skidded to a halt, noticing a group of red-clad Sammer Guys a few several feet away. She had no idea if they were friend or foe, so she instead turned and dashed down another hallway.

She just wanted to find a familiar face!

She continued to sprint, nearly tripping over her dress on numerous occasions as her pace quickened. She paused, inhaling and holding her breath painfully as she heard a group approaching. She hopped behind a nearby column, reaching her hands over her mouth. She didn't dare make a sound.

"Sooo, what's the situation?"

"I heard the king is trying to escape to some faraway kingdom."

"Typical. It's just what those foreigners warned us about! Abandoning his people for luxury and leaving us alone, yet again."

"Well then, we'll just hafta' end his game right now!"

Unexpected laughter rang out, the sinister set of chuckles haunting Peach's already pounding head. She assumed they had spied on her and Sammer’s conversation at some point, and that only caused her anxiousness to grow deeper. She really wasn't truly safe, no matter where she hid. The nightmare continuously loomed over her, reminding her of the situation she was encased in.

She shook her head, wiping at her face hurriedly before sprinting down the next nearby corridor she found, avoiding the Sammer Guys carefully. Everything was a blur. Peach ran unknowingly throughout the castle, the entire foundation shaking treacherously. She screamed as a piece of ceiling fell by her, the rubble obscuring her current path. She turned and ran without looking, ramming directly into something.

Or, in this case, someone.

Peach pulled back, eyes wide as she fumbled backwards in fear, expecting the worst. But, after letting a moment pass, she significantly calmed.

"Peach!"

“Dreambert!”

Peach was about ready to embrace him out of sheer relief, until she soon realized that Dreambert was currently holding something in his arms. It was a body, clad in red, the individual's brown hair mussed and tinted with dark crimson.

"M-Mario?” Peach gasped in a breath, holding a hand over her mouth. “Is he-?" Peach questioned quickly, tears in her eyes. She ran a hand through Mario’s hair, her glove immediately stained with gaudy red.

"He’s fine, princess, I assure you. He’s alive, just unconscious. He was hit on the head by some falling rubble whilst trying to save me from the same fate…” Dreambert explained gently, running a finger over Mario's hair, before further attempting to address the situation. "It seems like these Sammer Guys are attempting to bring the castle down, even if they bring themselves down with it. They're completely mad!”

"Why are all of these things happening? Especially at this time..." Peach mused aloud frantically, almost to herself. She then focused on Mario's limp body, gently laying a hand upon his chest, making sure his heart was truly still beating. She sighed, relieved. There was another tremor, Peach inhaling sharply as she fell backwards, barely catching herself. “Dreambert, you have to get him and yourself out of here. Run, run as far away from here as possible.”

“W-What?”

“Dreambert, do you trust me?”

“Well, o-of course I do, but, princess, what about yo-”

"Then, go! Please, I-" The castle shook precariously, Peach now motioning for Dreambert to run, pushing him along. "Go, please! I’ll be fine, I promise! Run!!” She shoved Dreambert, pointing to the nearest empty corridor. Dreambert shot one last glance towards her, adjusting his hold on Mario’s limp body before turning and bolting away.

Peach numbly turned and ran in the opposite direction. She had to find the others. If they were in trouble, she was going to find them and rescue them. She didn't care what it took.

She could only hope King Sammer was safe right now. She couldn't begin to imagine what his fate would be if he were discovered by the rouge Sammer Guys...

She suddenly stopped, as she heard an ominous creaking sound from above her, looking up to only just barely jump out of the way of a piece of falling rubble. Another corridor was now blocked off, Peach coughing curtly as she inhaled emerging smoke. She reached to the nearest wall for support as her shoulders hitched unevenly, glancing around feverishly.

She was alone.

She buried her recently bloodied face into her gloved hands, pristine white blotched out by imperfect scarlet as she dug the clothed digits into her flesh. She could not produce any tears, but she still attempted to weep. Throat strained, she tried to call out. She had assumed that she would be the one helping, but now the overwhelming shadow of her own mortality was evident. She wasn't nearly strong enough.

The plea for aid emerged sounding as a mere croak of minor discomfort, the blonde monarch continuing to cough incessantly in a terribly painful fashion, tears pricking at her sapphire eyes as she pitifully ran through the castle. She dashed down the only open corridor she could find, breathing sharply. It certainly smelt like something nearby was on fire, but she didn't dare search for the source.

She soon recognized where she was, from the grand banners lying on the floor partly obscured by rubble. She was in what was previously the main hall, soon deducing where the entrance to the castle was. She was relieved, close to bursting into joyful tears as she bounded forward to the doors.

Before she could continue further, however, she heard a soft scream of distress sounding from what remained of the crumbling castle.

Peach stopped and turned on her heel, barely catching herself as she flipped around and ran towards the source of the sound without thinking. She brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face, shrieking into the open space around her in an attempt to raise her voice above the chaos. “Is anyone here?”

Not receiving an answer, Peach continued on back into the castle blindly.

There was a profusion of debris in what was previously the main hall. The columns within it were slowly crumbling and dangerously shaking, bits of marble falling beside Peach's feet as she desperately searched for any signs of life. "Is anyone in here?" Peach croaked out, practically choking on her inquiry. “Anyone?!”

"P-Peach?"

Peach felt an intense sense of urgency surge through her, bounding past the rubble that had fallen from the weakened ceiling above her.

"Who's there? Are you hurt?" She continued to call out weakly, attempting to build up volume in her voice. "We need to get out of here right away, the castle is going to-"

Peach froze.

_No..._

Before her lied the Sprixie Princesses.

Or, at least, what was left of them.

They had been crushed underneath several large pieces of fallen rubble, blood running in steady streams from their bodies across the regally carpeted hall.

_No...!_

She could tell this had happened recently, blood bright and fresh. Wings, broken and shredded, lied in various pieces. Colorful torn fabric decorated the ground in a macabre display, having been ripped apart somehow.

This was far too terrible to be an accident.

Peach grew nauseous, feeling her knees quivering as she held her hands over her mouth.

_My fault... It's all my fault!_

Another tremor shook the castle. A crash sounded, Peach nearly falling over from the sudden quake, hastily regaining her balance. She glanced around for an exit, tears in her eyes, her entire body shaking in perfect syncopation with the unsteady castle. She couldn't bear to view this atrocity for any longer.

"...P-Peach?"

Peach stopped and turned quickly, her heart practically stopping as she met eyes with one of the Sprixie Princesses.

Her green outfit was stained with blood, thin streaks streaming down her round, once lively, face. A piece of fallen rubble had landed on top of her, trapping her feeble legs underneath it's weight. She was still alive.

"Peach?” The little green Sprixie looked up hesitantly. “I-I…”

"No, no, no..." Peach urged, ceasing all thoughts of escape in that moment. There was still a chance. She could still save someone. "Don't speak. Don't waste your breath. Hang on, please. Please, please keep hanging on…”

Peach situated herself beside the cemented piece of debri on top of the young Sprixie. With much effort, she grasped the heavy debri with both of her hands, tugging on it several times in a desperate attempt to save her friend.

"Peach, please..." The Sprixie breathed out peacefully, as though her legs and lower torso weren't violently crushed in that moment. "Stop..."

"No!" Peach replied loudly, an aggressive undertone to her words. "I have to do something! I-I have to-"

Peach hopelessly met eyes with the green-clad Sprixie, whose own gaze was tranquil and understanding. "I appreciate it. But, if the others..." She glanced towards her fallen sisters and their remains, wincing upon seeing their spilt blood: an indication to turn away almost immediately. "I-If the others aren't alive by my side... then..." She trailed off, coughing up various blotches of colors onto the carpet of the main hall.

"N-No… Please, please, don't say that. Please don't give up." Peach continued to persist, now managing to lift the rubble just barely. She caught a glance of the damage done to the Sprixie's frail body, and she nearly dropped the rubble again in sudden shock.

"Peach, stop..." The Sprixie's voice was now commandingly demanding. "This can't be helped.”

Peach's tears evolved into desperate sobs, knowing that her friend was correct.

She really couldn't do anything.

"P-Peach..." The Sprixie breathed. "I want my game to end, right here, beside my sisters. It's…” She retched. “It's a miracle my game hasn't ended yet even… please, you have to run away now. Y-You aren't safe here. Save yourself."

"N-No, I..." Peach grunted as she pushed the rubble off of the Sprixie with her full effort and entire body weight, now completely revealing the injury. Peach winced, nauseousness taking over.

"Peach..."

"I-I'm so sorry... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Peach sobbed pathetically, burying her face in her hands. “I-"

The Sprixie smiled softly, blood leaking from her lips as she spoke, attempting to stare at Peach. “It's alright... I-I'm..." The Sprixie's breathing increased, her eyes very suddenly widening. Recognition flashed across her features. "Peach... R-Run. Be careful. You can't... don't..."

"W-What?"

"The…” The Sprixie’s little body trembled, her tone growing frantic and her eyes darting up to stare at Peach hastily. She gagged up blood before continuing shakily. “He… The k-king... H-He... D-Don't trust the... them...”

And, in the next passing moment, the Sprixie's final breath escaped her.

Her game was mercifully over.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sometimes I wonder how things could have been different._

_I should have been paying closer attention. I realize now, all the signs I missed. If I had been more aware, if I had just been able to see how devastating my mistakes and actions would be, maybe everything could have been solved earlier..._

_If only I hadn't been so blind._

_But, when everything was happening, there was no time for thought. No time for reason. There was only pure madness._ _Perhaps I’ve gone mad too. I cannot know._

_If you’re reading this, dear companion, then I wonder..._

_Have I lost my mind? Am I no longer sane? The question itself is mad, for you cannot answer me. I don't know. Perhaps I never will._

_The world is full of overwhelming deception, and I’ve fallen victim to its deadly embrace._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything was a blur as she ran.

The grandest of memorabilia, statues, and every type of art once on display were now smashed to the ground in shards. Armor-clad bodies were lying about in the hallways, trails of blood staining the once prim and proper crimson carpets. The regal castle was now crumbling into ruins. No longer did it stand as an illustrious architectural piece, but rather a testament to the sudden spark of warfare within the unprompted attackers.

Peach desperately longed for a steady breath, bounding through the castle as it continued to tremble and groan. Ultimately, she reached the heavy doors that she had once entered through with her friends mere hours ago. The doors were open already, most likely due to others escaping from the same route she had just endured. She didn't dare waste a moment as she dashed into the outside world with a gasp of silent relief, breathing in semi-fresh air.

Behind her, another rumble shook the castle. Peach understood that she didn't have any time to look back or wait for the others.

She just had to run.

She continued on down the path without knowing; she ran with no possible indication as to where she was going. She nearly tripped over her dress several times, seriously considering ripping off her high heels and ditching them in favor of a faster escape. Her contemplation didn’t last long, however, as she heard someone calling out her name.

Peach didn’t register who it was until she ran directly into them. Dazed, she carefully lifted her face up to identify the individual.

Princess Eclair stared back at her, her eyes wide.

“Peach, oh my gosh, I'm so glad you’re okay! I was soo worried!” Eclair gasped as she moved Peach away from her in order to grip her shoulders, continuing hastily. “Chestnut and I were all alone, just minding our own business, when, out of nowhere, we were attacked! Oh, it was horrible! Wasn’t it, Chestnut, dear?” Eclair whimpered out, turning to her male companion.

The Chestnut King, who was right beside her, nodded in silent agreement.

"Those soldiers..." Eclair trailed off, glancing back at the castle. "Were they trying to end our games? Imagine, we're invited to this castle as guests and end up becoming enemies of our host! How could he have sicced those beasts upon us!"

"I don't..." Peach was silent for a moment, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "I don't think King Sammer is to blame... I... he..." She inhaled. "Eclair, d-did everyone make it out okay?"

"Not everyone is out here yet. Did you run into anyone while you were still inside?"

"I..." Peach exhaled nervously, fiddling with her gloves. Peach truly didn’t know how she was going to tell the others about the Sprixies. How could she possibly? Those young fairies were once her close friends; they were the ones she had so recently rescued from the clutches of evil.

And now…

She shook her head in order to extinguish such horrid thoughts, fixing her hair behind her ears. She straightened her shoulders and stepped backwards.

Eclair and Chestnut appeared perplexed by her behavior, but didn't protest as Peach cleared her throat and prepared to speak. “Eclair, Chestnut… There is something that I must inform you of-”

“P-Peach...!"

She turned. 

For a moment, she believed she was simply imagining things. Perhaps the smoke and the ash from the rubble she had inhaled had a side effect of provoking hallucinations. She shook her head, daring not to believe in the vivid fantasy staring her right in the face.

There was no sound, everything still. The world was frozen in time.

But, there she was- clear as day. A tiny figure approached the three royalty figures, a dirtied complexion upon her confused and sad features. Several colorful wounds lined her form.

“C-Cyan?”

The faint blue Sprixie Princess emerged slowly, bleeding and limping. Wings visibly torn, the little fairy was terribly impaired, tears mixing with the multicolored fluid rolling down her round cheeks. Peach fixed her dress and couldn't help a smile, running past Eclair and towards the small Sprixie with hope in her heart.

“Cyan, you’re…” Peach breathed, enveloping the small princess in a hug. She was careful not to squeeze too tightly, noticing the deep gash lining Cyan’s arm. “Y-You’re okay! I thought you had surely-” Peach cut herself off, laughing anxiously in relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“My sisters…?” Cyan’s inquiry was a barely audible whimper. “Where are they?”

Peach did not answer. Several moments passed, and she soon felt tears pricking at her eyes as she shook her head gently.

Cyan stood still, trembling, her breathing uneven. "They're?" 

Peach nodded, not wanting to build any false hope in her friend. Cyan froze up, sniffling and trembling, until she collapsed into Peach's arms. She started to cry, and then scream, sobbing hysterically.

"My sisters… my sisters...” Cyan repeated before burying her face in her gloved hands, attempting to wipe away at the streams of tears. “I-I didn't mean t-to...! M-My sisters...! I shouldn't have run away! I'm so..." Cyan's voice heightened, digging her hands into Peach's dress. She hiccuped and sobbed miserably. "I-I’m s-so… I'm so stupid!"

Despite wanting to voice the several questions on her mind, Peach instead ran a hand through the Sprixie’s hair while attempting to calm her down, whispering small words of comfort. Peach suddenly felt Cyan shifting, shrinking back behind Peach’s embrace as Princess Eclair and the Chestnut King approached.

“Um, can someone please explain what’s going on?” Eclair stepped out in front of Chestnut. “I’m kind of lost.”

“The Sprixies Princesses… They...” Peach stood slowly, assisting Cyan into standing as well. Peach attempted to keep her voice steady as she explained. “T-They didn’t make it. They were caught in the rubble, when the castle was coming down…”

Eclair gasped gently, her eyes widening. She lifted her hands to her mouth and whispered out a soft sound of despair as she turned to Chestnut and hugged him.

“T-They’re gone.” Cyan whispered to herself, attempting to restate that fact until it stuck. “They’re gone… My sisters… Gone, gone, gone… it's all my fault!”

“Cyan…” Peach attempted to console her, but Eclair spoke up.

“Hey, hey, look on the bright side. You’re still here, aren’t you?”

Cyan was silent, shrinking back behind Peach. Eclair crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes before turning and waving a hand.

“Come on. Let’s get back to the carriage. The others are expecting us back in the Mushroom Kingdom, right?”

"What about the others?"

"We already sent them on ahead. I think we have everyone accounted for now." Eclair explained.

The four trudged along back down the path, a very staggering feeling of hopelessness lodged in their chests. Upon their return to the carriage, the four individuals were greeted by Prince Dreambert, who had been leaning against the vehicle in wait. He was smiling, a deep sigh of relief escaping him as he approached the others.

“Ah, good to see you’re all okay! That was…” He paused, touching a hand to his chest. “Scary, to say the very least.”

Peach nodded, the others sparing little reaction towards the Pi'illo prince. There was a pause that followed, Peach musing as she faced away from the others, her mind elsewhere. She wanted to know about Mario’s current state, and prepared a question in her head, before pushing it back again in favor of Dreambert's own voice perking up.

“However, pardon my asking, but where exactly are the rest of the Sprixies?” He glanced pointedly towards Cyan, who shrunk back upon being addressed, face pale. She was gripping her own arm, wincing as Eclair spoke up for her.

“Uh,” Eclair spoke up, lowering her voice to an audible whisper. “Probably best not to talk about it now… let’s just head back. We can discuss in the Mushroom Kingdom.”

Dreambert didn’t appreciate being left in the dark, yet he still responded with an understanding nod. His expression told the others that he already knew. He started to walk back towards the carriage, motioning to the others to follow. 

“Well, we should best be on our way, then. Mario and King Sammer are already waiting inside-"

“Mario? ...King Sammer? They made it out okay?”

"We saw him when we were in the main hall. He was looking pretty freaked out, so I grabbed him and ran." Dreambert looked behind him. "He seems to be in pretty high spirits still, despite everything."

It was right then that King Sammer poked his head out from the carriage's interior. His expression brightened, facing the others with a grin as he spoke excitedly, preparing a hasty exit.

“Ah, new faces!” King Sammer chuckled, hopping out of the carriage and facing Eclair and Chestnut with a grin on his face. “Hello, strangers, who might you be?” He reached his arm out to shake their hands.

Eclair crossed her arms as she begrudgingly answered. “Name’s Princess Eclair. And this is the Chestnut King.”

“Chestnut King? Princess Eclair? Why, I’m charmed to meet your acquaintances. Correct me if I’m wrong, but it sure sounds as though you come from a homeland of sugary sweets...”

“The Waffle Kingdom, your Majesty.”

King Sammer paused after she spoke, as though he were thinking. “The Waffle Kingdom? I feel as though I heard that name only a few days ago... “ He smiled, laughing. “Ah, what a coincidence I meet the royals hailing from that region mere days after!”

Eclair forced a smile, walking beside Chestnut as he assisted her back into the carriage.

Sammer watched her go, rather perplexed. “Ah... I didn’t mean to make her upset. Did I offend her in any way?”

“You’re fine, Sammer. I’m sure it’s nothing personal.” Peach replied quickly, approaching the King. “It’s been a rather exhausting day for all of us.”

“Indeed…” He lowered his voice. “I can hardly believe that attack occured while you all were in my company. It is a tragedy, truly, to see my own citizens turn against me like that... and at such an inopportune time.”

The harsh sound of a sob shifted Sammer’s attention to Cyan, who was still hiding behind Peach.

“My dear? Are you alright?”

“Sammer, her sisters were…” Peach stopped, fumbling with her words as tears formed at her eyes. “Their games were ended.”

“The Sprixie Princesses?!” Sammer questioned, horrified. “How could that have… I can’t believe it. Truly, I cannot fathom it.”

Sammer turned his attention to Cyan, bending down to her eye level and speaking gravely. “My dear, it is a tragedy what has befallen upon your sisters.” King Sammer began, reaching out a hand to Cyan. She hesitantly took his hand, and he held her arm out. He turned, tearing at his robes with a strain before ripping off some fabric, wrapping the girl’s gashed arm in a makeshift bandage. “It isn’t much. But, I will do whatever I can to help you.”

Cyan wiped at her eyes, responding with a gentle smile.

“Well! Best be on our way, then. Mario was telling me that your Kingdom is quite far from here…”

“Mario’s okay?”

“He’s been slipping in and out of consciousness, but I think he’ll be just fine. He’s just been so worried about his brother and, well, you! He’s such a humble man. Quite the hero, I must say.”

Peach smiled warmly before nodding.

“I only wish one of my guards could have accompanied me on this journey…" Sammer sighed. "In all that chaos, I couldn’t even stop to see if they escaped unscatched.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure all will be well tonight... we'll make sure you're protected. Perhaps your guard come to the Mushroom Kingdom if they got out.”

King Sammer nodded. "We can only hope, my dear princess." 

He shuffled past her back towards the carriage, disappearing from sight. Peach went to follow.

“Peach…”

The call of her name momentarily caught the blonde monarch’s attention.Cyan had spoken, but her back was turned to Peach, her gaze fixated upon the smoldering ruin in the distance. Once King Sammer’s glimmering abode, it was now a grim reminder of those who had been lost.

Cyan did not speak any further, allowing herself to step back.

“It’ll be alright, Cyan.” Peach reassured, gently holding the Sprixie’s hand as she led her back to the carriage. “I promise.”

The two princesses boarded, and all became silent. The carriage now seemed so empty. The passengers had lost their color, life, and hope as they shifted amongst themselves. They were survivors, and they were only left to reflect on those lost, guilt weighing heavy on their hearts.

And so, the carriage drove on towards tragedy, enveloped in the cooling dusk of the emerging evening.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Your Highness!”

“Princess Peach!”

“It's her! It's finally her!"

"She’s back!”

The Toads each celebrated their monarch’s return with enough shrillness to alert a city. They crowded around her as she stepped into the main hall of the Mushroom Kingdom castle, excitement soon fading to fear and concern upon noticing her shrivelled and disheveled appearance. With her dress torn, eyes weary, face pale, and dried blood across her face, the Princess looked as though she had just endured an intense battle rather than visited a friend in a faraway Kingdom.

“Please...” Peach had Cyan at her side, pushing her forward gently. Her arm hadn’t ceased bleeding, the fabric Sammer had wrapped around it soaked with dark blood. “Please, someone get her to Dr. Toadley’s. She requires medical attention.”

The Toads nodded all at once, scampering over to Cyan and guiding her carefully towards the infirmary, another running out of the castle to go inform Dr. Toadley.

“What about you, your Highness?” Another questioned, eyeing her appearance worriedly.

“I-I’m fine, I assure you.” She turned to her companions. “Are you all okay?”

“We’ll survive, I’m sure.” Eclair replied, crossing her arms with a smile. “Are the others here? They probably started without us, again…”

Peach kept her gaze upon Mario, who was attempting to discreetly hide his head injury from the concerned princess. He smiled towards her as though to confirm he was doing fine. Peach's lips pursed into a frown, and she lifted a hand toward him.

“Mario-”

“PRINCESS!” Toadsworth hastily approached from another room, leaning on his cane as he attempted to compose himself. Peach shrunk back, ruffling the fabric of her dress with her hands sheepishly.

She spoke first, attempting to explain herself. "Toadsworth, I understand your concerns, but this was of the utmost importance… I apologize for not informing you that-”

"My Princess, this is not regarding your blatant disregard for your safety. I may be a protective old man, but I can understand the gravity of these situations. I was fully aware that you’d attempt to escape my careful watch.”

Peach scrunched her face, leaning back as her face brightened to a blush.

“All that matters is that your game is not over. Though...” He paused. “I do have a lecture for you, seeing as how you were apparently almost destroyed in your little visit, but right now isn’t the time for that.” He added quickly, his voice a mumble. “No, no. Rather, my concerns lie in what you have missed during your absence.”

Peach was intrigued. Toadsworth motioned to the others to continue onto the conference hall while he and Peach talked. The others continued on, passing her whilst conversing in hushed tones.

Toadsworth and Peach walked as they spoke, making their way down the nearby grand hallway. “As you might have assumed, it is getting rather late. I originally perceived that you would have been back earlier. Your guests have slowly become impatient with your absence, notably that flower King, and my refusal to allow them to begin their discussion. Understandably, I could not stop them as they started to talk amongst themselves in smaller groups. And I might have managed to pick up on their conversations…”

“Toadsworth,” Peach stopped him. “Don’t tell me you were eavesdropping?” She gasped dramatically, allowing a little humor to slip back into her speech. She lifted a gloved hand to her face with a smirk for emphasis. “For shame, Toadsworth!”

“Perhaps only a little, my Princess.” Toadsworth managed a smile. Peach was happy to see him do so. “However, I suppose I shall begin with explaining the most glaring issue tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“Bowser and his son have still not returned, nor have they explained their absence. Not with a letter, a notice, a courier... I hate to be a worrywart, but I am afraid that king may be up to something... something dastardly.” He paused, leaning on his cane as he examined one of the stained glass portraits of the Princess. “He may be a nuisance, but he is still dangerous. I hypothesize that he may be planning an attack soon, in order to take advantage of your more-so…” He searched for the correct wording. “...distracted state, my Princess.”

“Hm… well, even if he does attack, I have my friends here to ensure my safety, don’t I?” Peach attempted to ease her advisor's worries, walking away from Toadsworth and further down the hall. “I’ve already survived so many attacks before. I don’t think this’ll be any different.”

Toadsworth nodded his head in agreement before clearing his throat and continuing, rushing after his princess.

“On a similar note, the Nimbus Family will not be able to attend tonight. A letter came in earlier this evening, informing me that they had a meeting to attend regarding trade relations with Tostarena within the Sand Kingdom. Word is, they’ll return tomorrow…”

Toadsworth then paused deliberately, exhaling.

“My dear, I haven't a clue if you could tell this already, but King Fret and I have grown to be rather close acquaintances. He was the first to arrive back here tonight, so I treated him to some tea and alone time. We talked for quite awhile.” Toadsworth fixed his glasses, wiping at his eyes. “He’s still, understandably, torn up over the death of his son. Yet interestingly, he informed me of a new development regarding Pine…”

“What’s that?” Peach stopped, staring down Toadsworth as he trailed off.

“The officials tasked with handling his body found that...” Toadsworth quieted, his face pale. “The poor boy’s wrists were slashed.”

Peach grew nauseated at the thought, her features darkening as she held her face low.

“Whether it was self inflicted, an accident, or something else entirely, no one can be sure... oh, I hate to upset you, my Princess, but I thought you had the right to know.”

“O-Of course.” Peach nodded, wiping at her eyes. “I just wish I could have done something more for him… Before he… h-he...”

“We mustn’t dwell on what we could have done.” Toadsworth exhaled slowly. He allowed them a long moment of silence, placing his hand on Peach's own. He wiped at the mist on his spectacles. “But, on... on a lighter note, it appears Master Luigi is in much better spirits than he was last night. We can only hope there’s not another outburst, for the sake of everyone. And other than that, the only other tidbits I could hear were mere rumors. The fact of the matter is that most of your guests have grown paranoid beyond comprehension. Everyone has been throwing accusations around, and none of them are convincing. We still require further evidence.”

“W-Well, hopefully,” Peach straightened herself, turning on her heel and walking away from Toadsworth towards the conference hall. “We can solve something tonight.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Oohoweeooh, look who finaaally made it!”

Peach looked up to the conference hall interior, all seats assumed except for the individuals Toadsworth said would be absent. Everyone smiled at Princess Peach’s appearance, ceasing their chatter.

“Ah, it’s so good to see you, Peach!” Prince Peasley was the first to speak, grinning. “We were growing quite worried, just the few of us sitting around here. I was beginning to fear you all had met a terrible fate."

“He kept saying how he was going to go out in search of you himself if you didn’t show up soon.” Queen Bean added with a soft chuckle.

Peach smiled warmly towards the beanish royals before seating herself. She glanced at Mario, who was sitting beside Luigi. He offered a faint smile to Peach as she looked at him, despite his obvious exhaustion. But no matter how tired he appeared, that wasn’t going to stop him from being friendly. That’s what Peach loved so much about him.

Her momentary positive thoughts were interrupted by the glaring matter at hand, and what tragedy had transpired in Sammer’s Kingdom prior to the meeting. She kept fixating her gaze upon the empty seat beside Eclair, where the Sprixies once convened. Before she could inform the others, however, a new voice broke through the air of the room.

“My friends, I realize you may not know who I am, so I believe an introduction is in order. I am King Sammer, leader of the Sammer Guys and dutiful advocate for the importance of justice!” He continued, adding softly. “Oh! And a good duel once in a while.”

The room smiled at such a unfamiliarly bubbly tone, the contrast hitting hard compared to the rest of the despair they had been forced to face recently. Peach hated to shatter that momentary escape from reality, but she didn’t dare leave her guests in the dark. She was about to speak up, when Sammer continued.

“Her Royal Highness, the lovely Princess Peach, has informed me of the tragic nature of which my presence has been requested.” King Sammer lowered his voice, placing a hand on his chest as his tone grew to be solemn. “It is impossible to imagine the King of Sarasaland’s game is now over. He was an ally of mine. And the others, I am eternally sorrowful for their games having been ended.”

The individuals in the conference hall each breathed evenly as they experienced an unexpected moment of silence.

“I-I…" Peach involuntarily spoke, standing up as she fixed her hair behind her ear. “I have an announcement to make. During our journey to Sammer’s Kingdom, a terrible siege befell upon the castle, which was eventually destroyed. The details still remain hazy, but in the chaos of it all…” Peach bit her lip. “The Sprixie Princesses perished.”

The room immediately became a collective murmur of gasps and cries.

“Cyan was the only one of the young princesses who made it out alive, and her wounds are being treated by Dr. Toadley as we speak.” Peach continued, making eye contact with nobody in particular as she attempted to avoid eyeing the ground. “Their lives were lost to the collapsing structure of the castle...”

“An accident, then?” King Fret inquired, leaning forward in his seat.

“You can’t really say.” Princess Eclair answered, her eyes darting across the room. “And I believe I have a point I’d like to be making....”

“Ooohoooh, a development? What’s that?” King Croacus questioned, curiously unfurling his leaves and narrowing his eyes.

“Well, it’s about time I get to voice my growing suspicions...” Eclair sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she stood up. “You all never give _me_ a chance to talk, anyway.” Eclair turned and glanced at King Fret, narrowing her gaze as he glowered towards her.

The room was quiet as Eclair straightened her shoulders, now glaring forward.

“King Sammer.” She kept a stony gaze locked upon the frazzled royal, pointing a manicured finger towards him. “YOU were the one responsible for the Sprixie Princesses’ deaths.”

The silence that followed the accusation was deafening.

King Sammer was as equally surprised as the rest of the royals. He anxiously fiddled with his robes before speaking out, loudly, in response to Eclair’s claim. “You’re saying I ended the games of my guests? Most preposterous!”

“Think about it! You know how YOUR castle works better than any of us, I’m sure. Like you said, you’re the King of the Sammer Guys. Thus, you control them.”

“They were the ones attacking us...” Dreambert added with a slight gasp, as though he were starting to connect the pieces. “So, you were the ones commanding them!”

“W-Wait!” Peach spoke up quickly, demanding everyone’s attention. “The ones attacking us were not loyal to King Sammer. I heard them conversing, claiming that they were going to end Sammer’s game. It was obviously an assassination attempt, not an attack sent out by Sammer. I was terrified he wasn’t even going to make it out alive-!"

“But, he did. With almost no harm done to him whatsoever,” Eclair added on, her voice low and skeptical. She raised one eyebrow. King Sammer looked ready to protest once more, when Dreambert spoke up again.

“The castle was falling apart, and the Sprixies already trusted King Sammer at that point. What if, while everyone was trying to escape, he led them to their own demise?”

Sammer was visibly disgusted at such an accusation. “Now, see here! I would never endanger the lives of my guests. You all don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Well, you were the one who made us fight against one hundred of your Sammer Guys in order to meet with you that one time...” Mario intended to add the point as merely a humorous quip, but it only further aided to the growing suspicion against the King. The plumber quickly shrunk back in his seat, reading the room.

“I cannot believe this…!” King Sammer exclaimed, his face now darkening to a shade of crimson. “I come here to assist in solving the mystery Peach had informed me of, only to be wildly accused of murder by the likes of some delusional princess!”

“Delusional?!” Eclair barked back, irises fiery as she slammed her hands down on the table. "I know what I'm talking about!"

“Those Sprixie Princesses, with their games ending in my castle... it was a tragic accident. I had no part in it. That much I can assure you of.” King Sammer leaned back in his chair, his frazzled expression now calmed.

The conference hall was quiet, only murmurs of suspicions filling the open space. Peach thought silently to herself, until she recalled the one crucial piece of evidence they were missing.

She didn’t dare share it. She couldn’t accuse her friend, one who she had openly invited to this gathering! It would be completely immoral.

...But, how could she be so sure her friend was entirely innocent?

All this time, she had been mingling with the likes of a murderer. At all of these gatherings, one of her guests had blood on their hands, and they had manipulated her into believing they were free of the sin of taking another’s life. She had been lied to.

No one objected to Princess Peach standing and clearing her throat, fixing her gloves as she wiped at the sweat gathering on her forehead. She exhaled briefly, standing tall.

“When I was escaping from the castle, I made my way towards the main hall. That is when I discovered the bodies of the majority of the Sprixie Princesses. I was horrified, but as I was turning to run away, I heard Green call out for me. She was still alive, barely holding onto her game. And, before she passed, she…” Peach licked at her lips, feeling a lump in the back of her throat. She fought past it. “S-She told me not to trust ‘the King’.”

That seemed to be all the confirmation one could need.

King Sammer felt his chest pounding at the sight of so many eyes upon him. Normally, he loved attention. But, now, it was entirely undesired. He struggled with his words, stammering.

“R-Really? You too, Princess Peach? You truly believe I could have committed such a heinous act?!”

Peach didn't answer, seating herself without a word as she turned away. Guilt wore heavy on her. She felt ashamed.

“...Fine. If all you are going to do is blindly accuse me of ending games, then I might as well take my leave.” King Sammer stood up whilst scowling, fixing his cape with a flourish as he approached the doors to the conference hall.

“Hey! You aren’t getting away that easy!” Princess Eclair nearly leapt out of her chair, rushing over to Sammer and gripping his arm in order to stop him from exiting. “If you have evidence to prove your innocence, I’m all ears. And also, whatever did happen to that representative you sent on night one? Huh?”

King Sammer glared at her, eyes narrowed as he attempted to escape her grip. “You're foolish to think I would ever do something like this. Several of my citizens and workers, dead. My castle, my very livelihood, destroyed. Why in the world would you believe I would fabricate all of that in order to end the games of my guests? I am not the monster you like to think I am, Princess Eclair.”

Eclair glared at the King, stubbornly releasing him after a moment passed. King Sammer huffed, making eye contact momentarily with Princess Peach and Mario before he turned once more, intent on leaving.

_It all happened so fast._

A blur of brown and beige caught King Sammer before he could go any further. King Sammer gasped out as the Chestnut King eyed down the frazzled monarch with an almost inhumane grunt, hoisting him up into the air. A monstrous growl rumbled deep in the Chestnut King's throat.

Chestnut kept his hands held down, gripping Sammer’s neck. His hold was secured by one tight squeeze.

“Chestnut!” Princess Peach got to her feet, running towards Chestnut and Sammer. "Stop, put him down!"

Sammer was struggling to breathe, his gaze darting across the room as the rest in the conference hall looked on in horror. Others moved to stand and help, but none knew what to do.

Princess Eclair stood motionless as Peach passed her, the blonde monarch attempting to talk sense into the Chestnut King before someone else soon stood at her side. King Fret raised his voice above the cries and pleas in the room, commanding that Chestnut release Sammer. Upon no reply except for a tightening grip on Sammer’s neck, Fret forcefully tugged Chestnut off of Sammer by his cape.

_None of us knew. We didn’t know what to think._

King Sammer was dropped to the ground in a heap, gasping for air and heaving, waiting for his lungs to function properly again. Chestnut glared down at him, not a word being exchanged except for hatred.

Everyone was quiet. The air was still.

_Just like that..._

“Sammer, are you okay?” Peach calmly questioned.

King Sammer turned to the Chestnut King, lowering his voice as he wiped at his face.

“Brute.” Sammer spat, glaring at Chestnut.

Something had been set off, and that was the end of things.

_Gone._

The Chestnut King roared, breaking free of King Fret’s grip and lifting Sammer to his feet in one swift motion.

The last thing King Sammer could choke out was a terrified, practically inaudible, gasp. He was then thrown against the nearby wall with such grave intensity that the moment his body made contact, a sickening _SNAP_ resounded through the conference hall.

Sammer lie in a crumpled heap against the wall, blood dripping down the spot he made contact with. His eyes were open and glossed over.

The only consistent sound between the sobs of horror and screaming that followed was Chestnut’s heavy breathing. It was almost as though he had not just ended someone’s game, and this was instead a perfectly normal activity, and he had just given it his all. Chestnut grunted with his face held low as King Fret quickly reached over and secured Chestnut’s arms behind his back, restraining him and keeping him from trying anything else.

Chestnut didn’t appear to be affected by the shrieking and cries throughout the conference hall, merely standing still.

No one moved.

“He deserved it.”

Everyone’s trembling gazes fell upon Princess Eclair, who was wiping away at her eyes.

“Eclair, h-how could you say that?!”

“He was a murderer... simple as that. He spoke so highly of justice…” Eclair crossed her arms, turning away from Sammer’s body and the other’s unwavering stares. “It’s only fate he had it dealt upon him too.”

“B-But, Eclair, we didn’t even know if he was guilty of anything!” Queen Bean protested, slamming one hand down on the table in front of her for emphasis, the other protectively gripped around Peasley’s arm. “Lives cannot be so foolishly endangered-!”

"Shut up..." Princess Eclair’s voice heightened to a scream of utter frustration. "SHUT UP!"

The Queen looked appalled at such a tone. Luigi shrunk back into his seat, terrified.

“You all think I’m wrong about everything! Have any of you taken a step back to realize just how idiotic you're really being?”

“E-Eclair…” Peach attempted, but Eclair continued, enraged at this point.

“For one second, try and view the reality of this situation! People are lying to you! You can’t let them live on if you know they’ll hurt more individuals… you all can’t see past your own bias and ‘flawless’ ideas! You never listen to MY reasoning, you never listen to MY claims, when I KNOW I’m right!”

“Eclair, things aren’t just black and white here. We have to take time to examine every possibility-”

“Oh, sure we do! And while every day passes, the murderer continues to get off scot-free!” Eclair exhaled a drawn sigh, facing the group with a desperate expression. "King Sammer took the lives of the Sprixies…” Eclair paused momentarily, glaring towards King Fret. “And Prince Pine, he was guilty of ending Prince Haru’s game! You all think you’re so sure of how things are, but have you ever taken a moment to stop, and think, and-”

“Cease your accusations of my son commiting murder!” King Fret boomed from across the room, tears gradually welling in his eyes. “You know nothing of my family!”

“You think he was such an angel, Fret, but what if he DID end Haru’s game? What if you HAD been raising a murderer? What if you’re just so blinded by your own-”

“Ohohoo, but, Eclair…” King Croacus chuckled, leaning towards Eclair with a smirk, cooing demeaningly. “That dear little prince ended his own game… have you no shame, accusing that miserable boy like this, hmmm…?”

“I’m only telling you all the truth! Guilt did him in!”

“I think we all just need to calm down and-”

“What makes you so sure, Eclair?” King Fret asked, loosening his grip on Chestnut as he narrowed his eyes. The Chestnut King made feverish eye contact with Eclair, making hasty motions with his hands. "What makes you so sure my son did what you're accusing?"

“Because he told me himself!”

Eclair breathed heavily, continuing before anyone else could speak to ask what she meant.

“Pine admitted it to me, that night… he… he..." She shook with anger. "He’s a murderer! He ended Prince Haru’s game! He deserved-”

King Fret interrupted her, fuming. “Sammer was right about you, Eclair… You ARE delusional.”

“I AM _NOT!_ KING SAMMER WAS A MONSTER,” Eclair shrieked, curling her trembling hands into fists as the pace of her words hastened. “AND SO WAS PRINCE PINE, AND HE DIDN’T END HIS OWN GAME… _**I DID!”**_


	10. Chapter 10

_It stormed last night._

_From within the comfort of my bedroom, I traced the drops of rain as they landed upon the pane of my window, humming absently. It was quiet, and it was lonely, but it passed the time._

_Rain has always been comforting. Albeit, in a rather strange way. As trivial as it is, I was always scared of thunderstorms when I was younger. Everyone told me I had nothing to fear. I should be more concerned about other things than rain in the sky._

_But, oh, how those dark clouds swirled so menacingly! The wind twisting and howling, trembling the very foundation of the structure from which I have been raised. The crescendo of thunder and the dark lull of rapid raindrops! To a little one like me, you can imagine my terror, can you not?_

_But, rain is constant. It is an element of nature. It has rained before, it will rain again._

_I like when the world is predictable._

_Don’t you?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the words slipped from her trembling lips, Eclair’s hands flew to cover her mouth, as though that swift action could somehow erase what she had just admitted.

“E-Eclair…?"

"W-Wh... what did you just say?”

Eclair remained silent, her eyes wide and her gaze shaky. She nearly choked on her rapid breathing, attempting to cough out an explanation, but none emerged except for an inaudible set of mumbles. She trembled, gulping down air, trying to steady herself.

“Eclair, you’re not serious, r-right?” Princess Peach’s voice was soft. She knew better than to question, croaking out the pathetic inquiry, even though she already knew the answer. 

She wasn’t alone, though. Everyone seemed to be filled with the same sense of disbelief.

“You can’t be serious!”

“Ooweeoohoho… while I imagined you were rambunctious, I never thought you to be capable of murder!”

“Y-You wouldn’t do that!”

“How could you do such a thing? To Prince Pine, of all people!"

It wasn’t until a single accusatory voice cut through the tension that the entire room went completely silent. A horrified hush fell over the open space, attention placed on the center of the confrontation and the imposing figure standing there. 

“Repeat yourself.”

Eclair inhaled slowly, looking forward. 

King Fret stood before her. Despite his voice quivering, his tone remained completely tranquil. His breaths were heavy, and his eyes remained firmly set upon the young princess. His grip on Chestnut loosened, and he soon shoved his body aside, the Chestnut King hitting the ground roughly. He groaned in pain, trying to stand.

“Chestnut-!”

“What did you say?” Fret demanded once more through gritted teeth, his attempted calm voice shattering as he raised his voice. “Repeat yourself!”

“He told me…” Eclair’s fingers trembled violently as she held her hands up to her face, choking on her words as she remained insistent on her claim. “He was g-gh… he was g-guilty…”

Eclair inhaled sharply before she silenced herself, mumbling incoherent things into her hands.

Fret was meant to reply, meant to supply a fierce rebuttal to Eclair’s claim. Everyone in the room waited for a response, but none emerged.

After several passing moments, instead, the man laughed. A sad, broken, empty, laugh. 

“Guilty…?” Fret continued to chuckle hollowly. “You speak of guilt, yet it appears as though you have admitted to blood on your hands.”

“He... he t-told m… mh-...”

“You test my patience, miserable girl.” Fret lowered his head before he glared towards Eclair. “Murderers do not deserve to live. That's what your flawed logic so suggests.”

“I-I… I only did it t-to protect you all… he was... he was-!"

“My son is dead. You ended the game of my only remaining family.” Fret’s voice lowered dangerously as he spat out the pain of his words. He laughed again, burying his face in his hand. “He’s gone, and it’s all your fault.”

Fret breathed slowly and heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks. He stood, silent, before he straightened his back and abruptly lunged towards Princess Eclair.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT-!”

“Fret!”

Everyone who had been shutting their eyes to shield their psyche from witnessing another murder were met with a relieving sight. Queen Bean had quickly stepped in and restrained Fret’s movements, grabbing his arms and holding him back. He'd paused in the moment.

Eclair had fallen to the ground, her eyes wide as she slowly lowered her arms from protecting her face, the girl whimpering pathetically.

Fret demanded that Queen Bean let him go, his tone broken and desperate. The Queen only offered a sympathetically gentle response in return, her reply to him quiet. “Fret… we’ve already had too many losses... I cannot afford to see another.”

“B-But... she… P-Pine…!”

“I’m sorry, Fret. I know it hurts.” The Queen gestured to the rest of the group, who were watching with bated breath. “We all feel sorrow over your loss. But, ending her game won’t bring your son back..."

“Any parent would do the same! YOU of all people should know that!”

Queen Bean was taken aback for a moment, glancing towards Peasley shakily. She frowned until she regained her composure and remained completely firm with Fret, speaking calmly. She shook her head.

“Might I ask you what killing Eclair could possibly accomplish? If you ended her game, you’d only be succumbing to that same ideology that ended Pine’s. He wouldn’t have wanted that, Fret.”

“But-”

“Please… please.” Queen Bean cringed, her eyes flickering as her gaze attempted to avoid King Sammer, whose body still remained lying against the wall in a crumpled heap. “There’s enough bloodshed already.”

Fret sighed and stepped back with Queen Bean’s guidance. Eclair slowly rose up from the ground once more, wiping at her face. She glanced towards Chestnut, who now attempted to stand as well, with much effort. He grunted, appearing as though he had twisted something when Fret threw him to the ground. He winced as he faced Eclair, who rushed to his side and helped him stand.

“Eclair. Chestnut.” Peach spoke up shakily, plucking at her gloves. She breathed unevenly, her sapphire eyes averting direct contact with either of the Waffle Kingdom royals. “I-I didn’t want to believe that you two could be capable of this, of ending s-someone’s game...”

She paused deliberately before continuing hesitantly.

“Y-You are aware we’re going to have to… imprison you both until further notice, c-correct? There has to be some order, a-and I can assure the pair of you there will be a fair trial-"

Out of nowhere, Eclair cut her off. And to everyone's horror, she burst into high-pitched laughter, the sudden joyful yet unhinged sound making Peach shiver.

“Lock me up, hmm? Lock me away and leave me to rot while you all live on, not even believing the truth?” Eclair chuckled hopelessly, her heels clicking against the conference hall floor as she stomped towards Peach with an accusatory finger raised. Mario stood up, moving to help at the slightest flinch of Eclair's finger. “You know I’d never do this under any other circumstances, Peach! Nor would Chestnut! We were only attempting to help!”

“Eclair, please listen to me…!”

“NO! You listen to me, and make sure you listen well! I was only trying to protect you all from harm! I was only trying to help! Pine, King Sammer… they were both guilty and deserved everything that came to them! S-Sammer was corrupt, he has been for many years...! I was afraid he’d begin exploiting these deaths for attention, so, when that letter arrived, I knew we had to do something! I didn’t care what I had to do, but I couldn’t allow him to keep on living!”

“E-Eclair?” Surprisingly, Luigi spoke up, his inquiry sounding faintly over Eclair’s heavy breathing. “W-What are you talking about?”

“I did everything I could, I did everything I had to! T-The Sprixies… they... they weren’t supposed to be caught in the middle of it...! They weren’t supposed to know-!”

“W-What are you saying?”

Peach froze, her eyes widening. Green’s last words to her drifted back to mind, and she gasped as she recalled the final warning given to her. Peach trembled as she glanced towards Chestnut, and then towards Sammer’s lifeless corpse with a grimace.

“The King…” Peach repeated aloud before she revealed her epiphany. “Green wasn’t talking about Sammer. S-She was talking about y-you, wasn’t she?”

Peach pointed towards the Chestnut King, who staggered back at the accusation.

He turned away.

“Then... W-We were wrong. We… Sammer…” Prince Dreambert gasped as he attempted to branch off of Peach’s discovery, trailing off in horror. “Sammer was never guilty.”

“Sammer WAS guilty!” Eclair persisted, lifting her hands to grip the sides of her head. “Gh.... guilty, guilty, GUILTY!” She raised her voice as she shrieked, her voice giving out halfway as she glared at the room of terrified guests.

“E-Eclair, you’re positively mad!”

“And... a-and Prince Pine was no better! He told me... I-I made him tell me, I did everything I had to in order to make him ADMIT IT! HE KILLED PRINCE HARU!”

“Eclair, w-what?” Dreambert questioned, horrified. “What did you d-do?”

“C-Chestnut saw it, he was there, he saw Pine admit it!” Eclair’s words were strangled, a desperate plea for some understanding. “Chestnut saw it, he can tell you all himself!”

The room then pointedly starred towards the Chestnut King, who limped backwards. He shook his head, trying to back away as he gripped his arm, Mario rushing over to step in to keep him from going anywhere.

King Fret, who had remained painfully silent up to that point, stared down the pair of Waffle Kingdom monarchs with narrowed eyes. “Both of you… both of you knew all along...?”

Only silence responded.

Fret breathed heavily before he screamed, a horrible shriek of anguish, attempting to maintain his trembling hands by wringing them repeatedly. “YOU BOTH SHOULD BE DEAD!”

“Fret-“ Queen Bean, maintaining her barricade position, attempted to reason with the mourning King with a wince. “Fret, p-please!"

“I-I… I…” Eclair whispered out, hiding behind her hair. “...I don’t regret it.”

“What?”

“He…” Eclair made direct eye contact with King Fret, and with a snarl, delivered her final words regarding the matter. As though unafraid of death as this point, she spoke. “PIne deserved it.”

And in that moment, at that statement, a line had been crossed. Something that had been brewing inside of King Fret finally boiled over, and his gaze remained empty as he glared at Eclair for a fleeting moment, before he shoved Queen Bean out of the way and leapt towards Eclair.

_Why...?_

Eclair stood frozen in place as she came to quickly realize what was about to happen, her heart pounding in her chest as her complexion went pale.

“ECLAIR!”

“Chestnut…?”

_Why won’t it just stop?_

With a gasp, Eclair was pushed aside to the floor. And now in her place, pinned to the floor by Fret, was the Chestnut King.

“Fret, no!”

"Stop!"

_Please, oh, someone, make it stop!_

Chestnut stared up at Fret with terrified eyes as Fret’s hands found their way to the side of Chestnut’s skull and his chin, and with one simple wrench to the side, a nauseatingly loud SNAP rang out through the hall.

Chestnut could only gasp in that single moment, choking on air before his game ended.

In the second moment, the conference hall erupted into screams.

“NO!”

“OH MY GRAMBI!”

Fret breathed unevenly as he dropped Chestnut’s head, seemingly undergoing a realization at what he had just done, horrified by his own actions. The Chestnut King fell to the ground with a subtle thud, his broken neck making his head unnaturally droop back. A haunting expression of terror was plastered across his features, eyes glazed over.

“Oh my G-Grambi... C-Chestnut!” Peach stood, holding her hands over her face.

She didn’t imagine it would actually happen. She didn’t expect Fret to actually-…!

Fret glanced at his hands before he, too, dissolved into sobs and screams. He apologized desperately to no one in particular, shrieking to himself with tears streaming down his face, sobbing his son’s name in between his weeping as Queen Bean ran up to him and tugged him away from Chestnut’s lifeless body.

Everyone remained still, cries and exclamations of terror mixing disgustingly into one cacophony of tragedy and loss.

One voice spoke up above the rest; their words were slow and shaky as they raised an inquiry. “...W-Where did she go?”

Peach looked up hesitantly, noticing Dreambert’s panicked expression immediately as he continued.

“Where’s Princess Eclair?”

Everyone froze in their places, trying to locate the princess. She was nowhere in sight.

“She must’ve run away!”

“Your Highness, I’m going to go inform the royal guard, I’ll have them searching for her immediately-!”

“S-She couldn’t have gone far, r-right?”

Everyone remained huddled close, conversing hurriedly. Peach looked around, trying to find any signs as to where Eclair ran off to, before noticing a slight tremor at her feet. She glanced around the room, noticing it wasn't just her that was shaking. The walls were trembling.

It wasn’t until the castle suddenly shook from a nearby explosion that the group's screaming returned once more.

“W-What’s going on?!”

The group could hear a rather loud crashing as a grand commotion sounded from somewhere beyond the conference hall. Peach exchanged a glance with Mario, and he nodded as he took charge and ran towards the doors of the conference hall to investigate. “Everyone wait here, I’m go-“

Before he could finish his sentence, the doors abruptly flew open before he could even reach them, nearly knocking him over as he staggered back.

A Toad had opened the doors, their face pale. They inhaled sharply before loudly screaming, startling the remaining royals in the conference hall.

“HIDE THE PRINCESS! QUICKLY!” The Toad ran up to Peach, pointing shakily. “H-HE’S HERE!”

“Wh... what’s going on? What’re you talking about?” Peach questioned hesitantly, her heart pounding in her chest as she approached the Toad slowly. “What’s wrong?”

“THERE’S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, WE GOTTA-“

“Please, slow down... w-who’s here, exactly?”

“I-I-IT’S... B-B-BOWSER!!”


	11. Chapter 11

_Even before this horrific atrocity began, the world was already broken. I always thought that we were the ones to break it, but we weren’t entirely at fault. Not completely. People were suffering, people were angry, people were hurt._

_How could I have been so blind, being lost in my own little world? Thinking all was well? Thinking my citizens were each perfectly fine? Thinking somehow, I had done everything I possibly could to prevent any sorrow befalling upon them?_

_I hate to think this whole mess led me to realize this conclusion. I hate to think I had never known. I hate to think I had always been so sheltered._

_And all I’ve done to help? Why, I’ve only made it worse._

_I just can’t bear that thought._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“B-Bowser…?” Peach stepped back, feeling her heart pound.

She hated to believe it. She didn’t _want_ to believe it. Even though the thought had always been edging at the back of her mind, she thought Bowser wouldn’t possibly dare… that not even HE would stoop so low…!

“Attacking you during the middle of all this ruckus? Oh, the absolute nerve!”

“To think, that brute is still obsessed with attempting to kidnap you. He needs to find better ways to entertain himself…”

"Can't he even TRY to read the room?" A more cynical voice chirped. 

“I’m not surprised…” Mario spoke, crossing his arms. His eyes glanced down towards the floor as he continued, mumbling indistinguishably. “It was honestly just a matter of time.”

Peasley, who had taken it upon himself to attempt covering Chestnut’s corpse with his cape, turned to Peach with a frown. He wiped his gloves off on his tunic. “We need to protect Princess Peach, by any means possible.”

“What we NEED is a plan.” Mario interjected. “We have to outsmart him.”

“You’re right!...” Peach noticed that the group’s gaze had fallen upon her expectantly. “But, I don't…”

“WE SHOULD PANIC!” The Toad servant shrilled from Peach's side. She jolted before shushing them.

“No, no. There’s no need to panic. Let’s just remain calm, it’s going to be okay-“

“Myyy-yy, my!” A high voice suddenly spoke up from towards the back of the room. “If it’s not too much trouble, would you mind explaining something to me, dear princess?”

“What is it, Croacus?” Mario answered for Peach, speaking in half a snarl. 

“Pray tell, but why exactly is a hero attacking you all? Uhuhuhu, unless you’re all the villains… and I haven’t been made aware…! Ohhohoho!”

“W-What are you talking about?” Luigi asked, looking to Mario for help.

“He’s talking about what happened with the void incident.” Clearly agitated, Mario tried to explain matter-of-factly to Croacus. “Listen. That was just a one-time thing… Bowser is the villain in all of this, he always has been.”

“H-He’s a real baddie…” Luigi added on quietly.

“Ooohoo, but who are you to judge, little hero?” Croacus narrowed his eyes, still maintaining that wide smile of his as Mario’s expression gradually shifted to rage. “With all these oh-so terrible events occurring… who’s to say even YOU aren’t guilty? Who’s to say we all-“

The castle rumbled once more. Croacus was cut short, wobbling unsteadily, everyone in the conference hall nearly falling over from the sudden motion. The areas just beyond the conference hall were heaving- creaking with movement.

Someone was approaching.

“We don’t have time to argue!” Dreambert interjected with enough haste in his words to get the rest of the group alert. “We need to hurry up and think of a plan to-”

“I suggest we split up.” Prince Peasley announced confidently, striding towards the front of the room. A few uneasy glances shot his way nearly made him stand down, but he remained firm in his plan, moving forward.

“Excuse my asking, but have you lost your mind?”

“Princess Eclair is still out there somewhere! We simply cannot let her run off and escape. She’s a dangerous murderess!”

“And… Fret,” Queen Bean lowered her voice, turning to the gathered. “We can’t exactly leave him alone at the moment… can we?”

They each shakily glanced toward King Fret, who was still sobbing, averting his gaze from any of the other guests in the hall. He kept staring at his hands before his shoulders heaved and his head would fall. He didn’t seem to even be aware of the situation at hand, nor was he reacting when Queen Bean tried to assist him with standing up.

“I’d be willing to watch over him.” She announced. 

“And if Peach has no objections, I’ll go after Eclair!” Peasley added on, concluding his plan of action triumphantly. “She won’t get very far if I’m looking for her!”

“And I’ll come with you!” King Croacus excitedly shouted, much to the rest's surprise.

Peasley paused, perplexed. There was a long pause before he went to confirm, staring at Croacus.

“...Really?”

“But, of course! Why, oooweeoo… I want to see the look of absolute anguish on her face when we catch her red-handed! Just imagineee~!”

Peasley grimaced before nodding begrudgingly. 

“Fine. Come along then, we have not a moment to lose.”

The prince and king made their way out of the room after getting permission from Peach. She didn’t know how exactly this would play out, but she needed to protect her people in any way she could... If Eclair was somewhere out there, and she was still unstable, and she somehow made it into Toad Town-!

Peach shook her head, turning back to her guests. She needed to make sure they were all safe too.

“If you all can manage to get out of here, you can always go hide out in the Beanbean Kingdom.” Queen Bean offered.

“Or Pi’illo Island!”

Peach smiled faintly. “I-I… I’m willing to take you up on those offers, perhaps… but, hopefully… we can just stop Bowser before he can do any real damage. But, we really shouldn’t stay here for much longer…”

“I’ll stay here with Fret. He…” Queen Bean lowered her voice. “I don’t think he’s in any state of mind to attempt getting out of here.”

“But, t-that’s too dangerous…! W-What if Bowser attacks you two while-”

“It’s no trouble at all.” Queen Bean attempted to smile, brushing her hair out of her eyes before smirking. “Come now, Princess, do you really think I can't handle myself? Why, I’m only one of the strongest individuals in the entire Beanbean Kingdom!”

Peach managed a smile. “R-Right. Just, please, stay safe. Don’t hesitate to leave the room if-”

She suddenly froze, hearing a deep and familiar voice sounding from somewhere nearby. It was a noise halfway between a chuckle and a roar; she knew exactly who would be waiting for her beyond the doors. She moved forward, unafraid.

“M-Mario…?” Luigi followed after, sheepishly shuffling his leather shoes against the floor. It was with a deliberation that Luigi went slowly.

“Luigi, you come with me.” Mario insisted. “We need to protect the Princess.”

Luigi nodded, gulping nervously before coming to Peach and Mario's side. 

Dreambert joined the group as well, a smile on his face. It was rather obvious he didn't want to stick around Fret for much longer... or perhaps his eagerness had something to do with the bodies piling up in the conference hall. Though they'd been respectfully covered, no amount of cloth could hide what had happened in there.

“All we need to do is find a way out of here safely, and get the Princess far away from here, before that monster can get his claws on her.”

“Let’s be going, then.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group carefully sneaked into the hallways just outside of the conference hall. They crept through the many corridors, attempting to remain as quiet as possible. The walls were scorched in various places, claw marks on the doors they passed. It was all very showy; Mario rolled his eyes. Dreambert scoffed, placing a hand on his chest and then one on the wall, feeling the burnt wood.

“How distasteful… and you’re saying he does this...?”

“All the time. It gets a bit tiring.”

They continued onwards slowly, freezing at even the slightest sound. The floorboards beneath them ominously creaked with their every move. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, follow by more sounds of destruction and guttural laughter erupting from somewhere off a ways.

“There’s no sign of him… he must be in the opposite wing of the castle.” Peach concluded. “But, then-“

They each gasped, jumping abruptly as a horrified feminine shriek sounded off in the distance.

“Who was-“

“Cyan!” Peach shouted, her eyes wide as she immediately made the connection. “If Bowser’s here, then-n Cyan… oh, Grambi, no, she’s probably in danger!”

“Principessa-!”

Mario caught Peach’s arm as she tried to run off. She feverishly attempted to get him to release her, only able to recall Cyan falling into her arms and her sobs for her lost sisters.

“Oh, Mario, y-you remember how resilient he was with abducting the Sprixies…! If he-“

“Peach, please, calm down.”

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting Mario’s hands act as a sense of stability. She breathed, feeling a sense of calm finally emerge, before nodding. She wiped at her eyes.

“I’ll go find Cyan.” Dreambert took initiative as soon as Peach composed herself. “I just… I don’t exactly know where I’m going to be looking for her.”

“The infirmary, right?” Luigi spoke up, trying to straighten himself and appear tall. “Oh! I can show you where it is, Dreambert!”

“Marvelous idea! You two can handle yourselves, correct?” 

“Of course, Dreambert. But-“ Peach started, only to be hushed by Dreambert.

“We’ll be alright.” Dreambert turned to Luigi with a grin. “Won’t we, Luigi?”

Luigi meekly nodded, scrambling to follow Dreambert as the young prince dashed off, Luigi yelling after him that he was going in the wrong direction. Mario and Peach watched them go and then continued onwards, silent. 

That is, until they were stopped by the sound of someone nearby coughing. They hesitantly reached the end of the hall and peeked around the corner before recognizing who was lying on the ground.

“Toadsworth?!”

The old Toad looked up, wincing. He didn’t have any visible injuries, but he was still heaving for breath.

“Oh my goodness, Toadsworth, are you alright?”

“My Princess? I am quite alright…” Toadsworth stood shakily, fixing his monocle. “What is _not_ alright at this present moment is the state of the castle... and the brute that is intruding.”

“What happened?”

“I tried to inform the others about Eclair… but Bowser… he had already attacked them… and-“ Toadsworth laughed hopelessly. “It didn’t take much more than a punch to the gut to put me out of commission…”

“Oh, Toadsworth, I-“

“My health is not important, Princess. What’s important is your safety.” Toadsworth turned to Mario, trembling. “Master Mario, please, get the Princess out of here. Keep her safe.”

“But, what about you?”

“I’ll be f-fine, Princess. I’ve been through worse attacks…”

The three paused, listening for any signs of danger.

“He could be close… please, Master Mario, Princess…” Toadsworth steadied himself against the nearby wall. “Run.”

“We’ll come tend to you later, Toadsworth, I promise-!”

Peach had to practically be dragged by her heels by Mario as she tried to maintain her stare upon Toadsworth. Mario, on the other hand, was intent on reaching the castle’s main entrance.

“Princess?”

“Mario...?”

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Mario…”

“I promise.”

“Mario… p-please stop.”

Mario slowed, turning to Peach with a concerned expression. Peach tried to object to running away, but held her tongue. Instead, she smiled. She placed a small kiss on Mario’s forehead instead of voicing her objections. Mario blushed softly, staring at Peach with a dreamy expression.

Peach merely smiled in return. “Thank you, Mario.”

_They_ knew what was best for her. Toadsworth, Mario, everyone. It was what everyone was always telling her. She just had to run.

And... they had to be right, didn’t they?

Peach straightened her back. “Let’s be off. We’re almost there.”

Mario nodded, continuing onwards with Peach's hand held tightly in his.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two crept towards the foyer, exhaling in relief as they scanned the area for any intruders before approaching the doors. The hall was completely still, a hauntingly ominous quality to the emptiness.

“I think we should seek refuge in Toad Town, Principessa.” Mario suggested. “And then, I can come back and ensure the others are safe after we-“

Mario pushed open the doors as he spoke, freezing up as he realized who was waiting for them on the other side.

“Well, well, well… look who finally decided to show up!”

Peach gasped, lifting a hand to her face. 

Bowser looked extremely pleased with himself, leaning over on the edge of his angry-eyed clown car with a smug grin on his mug as he loomed over the pair. “Took you two long enough! Did ya’ miss me?”

Peach stood her ground, her eyes narrowed as she shouted towards the Koopa King. “Bowser, why, you! You- you have no right being here!”

“Get out of here before I-”

“Woah, now. Mario, I’m not trying to start a fight. I’m only here to pick up my dear Peach, if that isn’t too much trouble.”

Mario grunted as he jumped upwards, his hand balling into a fist as he focused on landing a punch of Bowser’s face before he fell back to the earth, merely punching the soil. Bowser dodged him, laughing at the red hero’s attempts.

“Gwahahaha! You call that a beating? I know all your tricks at this point, Mario.”

Mario brushed himself off, standing as his body trembled with anger. He jumped towards Bowser again, but a swift swipe at his chest from the claws of the king left him plummeting back to the ground, wincing and writhing. He attempted to stand, making eye contact with Bowser once more.

“Yeah, sooo... Watching you fail over and over would be quite a fun way to spend my time, but unfortunately for you, Mario, I have some reinforcements this time around!”

“What are you-“

Mario gasped out as he turned to Peach, who had been hiding behind the doors. He could only watch as she was suddenly hoisted up into the air by a giggling Bowser Jr., who had been lurking inside the castle the entire time.

“Hiya, Pops!”

“Great work, Junior! I knew I could count on you.”

“Let her go!” Mario stood, rushing towards the koopa prince with his fists raised.

“Lemme think about it… naaah!” Bowser Jr. laughed before he handed the princess over to his father, throwing her into Bowser’s arms. He blew a raspberry at the frustrated hero.

Peach attempted to fight back as Junior climbed into the clown car after her, watching as Mario tried to knock them off their balance, or land a punch- do anything he possibly could. But, it was already too late. Bowser laughed once more as his getaway took off into the sky, taking Peach along with it. She released a shriek into the open air as she heard Mario screaming her name, leaning over the edge.

“PEACH!”

“Mario!"

She had been kidnapped before, whisked off to Bowser’s homeland while awaiting rescue.

But, now?

Everything was different.

Her mind was attempting to juggle thousands of emotions, tens of hundreds of intruding thoughts. A chest sliced up like a ribbon, ropes and daggers, bones cracking and breaking, bodies crushed under the weight of something far grander than she could ever comprehend.

She couldn’t believe this was happening.

She couldn’t believe it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mario fell to his knees, the swipe at his chest leaving his immobilized. Tears stung his face, and he couldn’t feel anything. He felt empty.

He had lied to her. He was no hero.

Peach was gone, and it was all his fault. He was weak.

He sat there for what felt to be hours. It wasn’t until he felt a hand press on his shoulder that he shifted emotionlessly to face his brother. Luigi was near-sobbing, frantically asking what happened as he examined his brother. Dreambert was behind him, a shivering Cyan by his side.

“Peach… she…”

Dreambert nodded, understanding Mario before he could even choke out a response. “Mario, if-”

“What in the world happened?!”

The four turned to face Queen Bean, Fret being practically dragged along by her. He seemed to appear slightly more aware of the situation though, wincing as the Queen shrieked. “We heard Peach screaming!”

“Bowser got away with her.” Dreambert explained. “But, we won’t rest until she’s safe, again, will we?”

Mario was silent as Dreambert urged him to answer.

“Is everyone alright…?” A new voice broke the tension.

“Peasley?”

The sight of the prince and floral king emerging from the open doors of the castle made everyone jump back, gasping involuntarily at their appearance. Blue was trickling down the side of Peasley’s scalp, half of his face covered in fresh blood.

“Oh my Grambi!” Queen Bean practically shrieked, rushing over to the beanish prince with an anxious expression on her face. “Peasley, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Mother, all is well…”

Queen Bean worriedly hovered over her son, trying to wipe the blood off him. She turned to the smiling King Croacus at his side, half-expecting an immediate answer before probing for some sort of explanation. “What happened?”

“We had a bit of a scuffle with that son of Bowser’s…” Peasley explained softly, wringing his gloves and attempting to wipe some blood off of them. “And-”

“Oohooho!” Croacus interrupted. “A ‘bit of a scuffle’ that ended with THIS lil’ runt getting punched into a wall.” Croacus added while patting Peasley’s head condescendingly. Peasley glowered towards the flower king, the blood on his face meshing unnaturally with his blushing cheeks. Croacus flicked one of his leaves. “You should’ve seen it~!”

“Let’s just say…” Peasley continued through gritted teeth, ignoring the King’s remarks. “He got away… no thanks to Croacus’s inaction.”

“That little twerp wasn’t even who we were looking for, so it doesn’t quite matter, does it now…?”

“No sign of Eclair, then?” Dreambert inquired.

“Not that we saw. I say she must have already escaped the castle.” Peasley straightened his back. “Shall I go after her?”

“Peasley, you’re in no state to chase after anyone right now-” Queen Bean interjected.

“So, where might the fair host of ours be?” Croacus abruptly questioned, interrupting the Queen.

“Peach is gone… B-Bowser…” Mario paused, holding his hands up against his chest. “Bowser took her… like he always does.”

“My, my! I thought YOU were supposed to be in charge of protecting her~! Ah, but alas! The fair maiden has been taken away!” Croacus laughed. A high pitched, hollow laugh. “Ohohoho! Some protector you are, dearest hero-“

“Shut up.” Mario’s command was firm.

“Uhuhu, excuse me?”

“SHUT UP. GET _OUT_ OF HERE.” Mario suddenly raised his voice as he stood and jumped towards Croacus, a flaming hand inches away from Croacus’s smug face. “LEAVE!”

“Ohhoweeo, now, now-!”

“NO!”

Croacus paused, backing away.

“Bro, please-“ Luigi attempted.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!” Mario screamed, accent punctuated as he shouted, his face a reddened mess as tears streamed down his cheeks. He got closer to Croacus’s face before repeating himself. “I AM GOING TO END YOUR GAME MYSELF IF YOU STAY HERE! GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY."

Croacus stopped. He seemed taken aback, his expression genuinely shifting to guilt as his petals drooped back.

“Hero, I…”

“LEAVE.”

Croacus exhaled, wanting to retort somehow. And yet, he instead nodded.

“I-I understand, hero. I’m not wanted here… I don’t think I ever was…”

The group let him go, watching as the botanical king made his way off of the castle grounds without another word. Mario fell to the ground, his knees buckling as he tried to breathe. Luigi rushed to his side, Dreambert going to help him stand.

“He’s right, though.” Mario murmured, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, failing desperately. “I failed her… and now Bowser… what if he ends her game…? We don't even know if he... who... Haru... he could have...”

“Mario… this isn’t your fault. We all were responsible, in a way.”

“So, that’s why we have to make things right!” Luigi announced confidently, much to everyone’s surprise. “We have to rescue her, no matter what it takes!”

“Luigi, but…”

“C-C’mon, Mario!” Luigi was still clearly anxious, but tried to appear chipper for his brother, hoping his optimism might be contagious. “If we want to rescue her, we’re going to have to work together. Just like we always do.”

Mario shifted, looking up at his brother with a pale expression. Luigi held out a hand.

“We’re a team, aren’t we?”

Time passed slowly. Until, finally, Mario nodded and grabbed Luigi’s hand. The younger brother lifted Mario to his feet, smiling.

“Luigi is right!” Peasley added on, joining Luigi at his side. “We should all work together.”

“We?”

“Of course!” Dreambert grinned, nudging Mario in the arm. “Did you really think we would just sit idly by while you two go on another amazing adventure without us?”

“As you may recall,” Peasley fluffed his hair with his hand, smirking. “I am quite skilled with a blade in a pinch… and if I must be truthful, I’m the most formidable swordsman you may ever meet! All we need is to get equipped before we head off.”

“Bowser dwells in the Dark Lands.” Luigi explained. “We just have to get there and save Peach, and everything will be okie-dokie!”

“Capital idea!”

Luigi turned to Mario, expecting him to start announcing a plan. Instead, Mario motioned for Luigi to continue, patting his brother on the shoulder. Luigi felt a sense of pride swell in his chest at the prospect of being a leader, standing up tall as he held his hands to his chest.

“Then, let’s-a go! We don’t have any time to waste!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peach was gently set down upon a cold surface, dropping to the floor of the prison cell daintily. She exhaled and then glowered, glaring up at Bowser as he smugly crossed his arms.

“Well, my sweetest Peach, I can’t exactly say these are the finest accommodations, but we can make them work for now, can’t we?”

“Bowser…!”

Bowser paused, fiddling with claws before turning to Peach. “What?”

“Bowser, stop acting like nothing's wrong! I can’t believe you! I cannot believe even YOU would do something like this! Attacking my castle and stealing me away even when… m-my friends, they’re all in danger, a-and-! I get this, I get you enjoy doing this, but couldn't you leave me alone for once! You know how hurt I am, and how I'm just trying to figure things out, and you go and do THIS!"

“Peach.”

“I’m ashamed of your actions, of hurting my friends, of attacking my homeland, of taking advantage of me when I’m hurt, and-“

“Peach!”

Peach paused, taken aback at Bowser’s sudden change in volume. He exhaled slowly, trying to compose himself.

“Listen, Peach… I may not be the brightest. And I’m definitely not a good guy. Heck, I may even be a bad guy, to Mario... and green Mario... and even you. But, I’m not all bad. The Koopalings, Junior… they’re real important to me. I’d be destroyed if anything happened to them. And… to you, if something ever happened to you…”

Peach shifted slightly, straightening her form as Bowser continued speaking. She shook her head.

“How do I know you aren’t just saying all of this? How do I know you aren’t lying?”

“I’m not bad, Peach! But, there IS a REAL bad guy out there right now, and whoever they are, they killed that prince guy and…”

“If you AT ALL cared, you would have joined us at those meetings! We could’ve solved something together, as allies, for ONCE, Bowser-“

“Listen to me!” Bowser barked, cutting Peach off. She shrunk back.

“Junior’s been having nightmares, ever since that night, and I’ve had to comfort him. He’s never had to deal with something like that before. I couldn’t put him through it, and YOU shouldn’t have to be put through it either, Peach! I thought going by with our routine would be fun for the kid. I played my part, and he got to join in. I haven't seen him smile like that in days."

“How do I know,” Peach repeated slowly, lowering her tone. “if I can trust _you,_ though?”

“I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“Maybe not hurt me.” She paused, letting her gaze trail off. “But…”

“I swear to you." He paused, choosing his words. "I did not kill your friend. Do you believe that?"

“...I-I don’t know what to believe.”

Bowser exhaled heavily, turning away from Peach with a faint growl. He grunted and stood up. 

“I’m sorry.”

He stomped away from her, locking the prison cell behind him, leaving Peach alone with her thoughts.

She truly didn’t know what to think.


	12. Chapter 12

_I’m so lonely._

_Solitude does many things to an individual. It’s silent, and it’s maddening without anyone around. There’s no one to comfort you. There’s no one to converse with. There’s absolutely nothing._

_Everyone is gone._

_I never quite realize how much I really miss them, until times like this. Sometimes, I swear they’re still here. When I’m alone, I can hear phantom footsteps, remnants of voices, the memories of what used to be still lurking through these lonely halls._

_I can hear them laughing. I can hear them crying. I can hear them screaming._

_But, I know they aren’t really there. As much as I’d like to believe they are, they’re gone._

_I miss them._

_I miss them so much._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Are we all ready to go?”

Luigi’s voice had entirely lost its ever-familiar unsure and anxious tremor. The man now stood prideful and confident as he led the group to action. He had to admit he felt a little out of place, what with ordering royalty figures around like this. But whenever he looked over at them, they seemed to be following his instructions. Heck, his brother even gave him approval this time around! He watched gleefully whenever Mario gave him a weak thumbs up.

Everyone was preparing individually, each one running about and handling themselves for the journey ahead. 

Queen Bean had ordered that Dr. Toadley bandage Peasley’s head wound, despite his rampant protesting to the idea, claiming the pouring blood from the back of his head was merely a flesh wound. The Queen wasn’t buying it however, seeing to his bandaging personally. His blonde hair, dyed a sickly turquoise from the blood, was not exactly flourishing, much to his dismay. That was likely the only reason he agreed to holding a gauze to his wound while Toadley bandaged his head.

Toadsworth, who was still coughing in intervals and refused help from medical staff, escorted King Fret around, trying to keep him calmed amongst the rushing others. The old toad knew that if Fret had a choice, he would’ve left hours ago to go seek out Eclair and end her game. He was still mumbling things about her being a coward and a dirty liar.

The others were well underway with preparations, gathering supplies and weapons meant for use on the journey.

Luigi tended to his brother’s chest wound, waiting for the others to prepare themselves. When the younger brother finished with that, Mario packed a knapsack full of healing items and the like. All the while, Toadsworth distributed weapons from the armory of the castle.

He handed them off to the others, albeit while also harshly commanding them to return the items as soon as they returned safely with the Princess.

“I’m ready, Luigi.” Prince Dreambert smiled warmly, adjusting the golden bracelets on his wrists as he approached the younger Mario brother. “I do hope I can be service.”

Peasley examined the sword given to him for a moment, before returning it to its sheath and attaching it to his crimson belt. “Well, it’s certainly not my trusty rapier… but I am quite flexible. I’m more than willing to work with what we have.” He readjusted the belt and sword, turning to Luigi with a grin. “I believe I’m prepared.”

Queen Bean approached Peasley from behind, checking that his bandages were secured.

“You had better not get yourself hurt on this mission, Prince Peasley.” She warned tactfully, her tone dangerous. “I’m expecting you to come home safe.”

“Of course, Mother.” Peasley affirmed before cocking his head to the side, confused. “Wait. Aren’t you coming with us?”

Queen Bean shook her head. “I don’t believe that’d be in anyone’s best interest. I think it’d be better for me to stay behind.” She turned to Fret and Cyan, ruffling the small Sprixie’s hair as she spoke. Cyan smiled gently. “Someone needs to watch over these two while the rest of you are gone. And Toadsworth is certainly in no position to do so…”

Toadsworth went to object, but coughed instead, nodding begrudgingly. Queen Bean smiled as Cyan nodded meekly in agreement. Fret voiced no objections either, grunting with a small nod. He still avoided eye contact.

“I see.” Peasley turned to the others. “Just don’t be getting into trouble while I’m off, alright, Mother?”

“What have I ever?” Queen Bean guffawed loudly before her tone went serious once more. “But, please… do be careful, all of you. We don’t know what Bowser is planning this time around..."

“Way ahead of you, your Majesty.” Mario called, bowing his head before turning to his little brother. “Are you ready, Weegie?”

Luigi laughed, shrugging. “Ready as I’ll ever be, bro.”

Mario fixed the straps of the bag on his shoulders, now filled to the brim with power-ups, items, and mushrooms... just in case anything went wrong on their journey.

The group of young heroes was almost ready, Toadsworth lecturing Mario on a few final things and Queen Bean giving her son a small kiss and tight hug, making sure not to crush his spine. When Peasley was finally released, he hobbled back towards Luigi and Dreambert, who were still going over things.

“Be safe, darling!” Queen Bean called. “Oh, and, all of you, bring the princess back safely!”

Dreambert fidgeted with his fingers absently, turning to Luigi with an expectant stare. “So, are we just planning on marching straight to the Dark Lands?”

Luigi looked toward the general direction Bowser’s Kingdom was, giving Mario a glance. Mario’s expression was neutral, gaze darkened and deep in concentration.

“...Not quite. We can’t be brash about this, after all." Luigi grinned defiantly as he stared back at the small group behind him, each one of them listening intently to every word he spoke. “And I think I have an idea…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peach had never felt so lonely.

Sitting on her knees in her cell, she ran her hands over the creases of her dress, fiddling with the fabric to try and pass the time. Her dress had been noticeably dirited from only the mere passing of an hour or so, stray particles of ash and smoke clinging to the pink fabric. Being randomly abducted probably didn’t help it’s condition either…

She gazed down, staring at her gloved hands through hazy eyes. She shivered, clutching her hands together, running her thumbs over her knuckles and exhaling. 

She just couldn’t believe he would do this.

“Mh… Mama?”

Peach jolted, lifting her head and glancing beyond her messy locks of hair, noticing a short figure approach her line of sight. “W-What?”

“Ma… P-Princess! Princess Peach!” A boyish voice hastily corrected himself.

Peach squinted, the darkness of her prison and her glossy eyesight making it hard to see. She wiped at her eyes, listening to small, hurried footsteps approaching her cell quickly.

Bowser Junior, carrying a bundle of items in his small arms, appeared before her. He panted momentarily, trying to catch his breath as he stepped toward the princess’s cell. Without a word, he abruptly dropped a sea of markers and construction paper on the floor.

Peach stared at the mess momentarily, pausing before releasing a short perplexed chuckle. “What’s all this?”

“Pops is kinda mad right now... about Mario and stuff, probably…” Junior mumbled. “But, he was tellin’ me, er, well, all the Koopalings too, about how you were sad and stuff. So, we made a plan to tryta cheer you up.”

Junior plopped himself down on the floor, crossing his legs before reaching for a red marker, handing it over to Peach. “Here.”

“O-Oh.” Peach softly exclaimed before delicately taking the marker. “Thank you…”

“Yeah. I’m not a very good drawer, but that’s okay.”

Peach felt a smile slowly crack on her pursed lips.

Junior handed her a piece of white construction paper through the bars of the cell as he situated himself, moving to lie down on his stomach as he comfortably draped himself over his own paper, starting to draw a face. Peach looked down at her own red marker and white paper, leaning forward on her knees to begin drawing a small bird.

She hummed gently as she went, the marker ink bleeding through the cheap paper. She hadn’t drawn in what felt like years. The only time ink ever touched parchment nowadays was to write diplomatic letters, let alone ever even sketch.

“Ma… Peach-”

“Hm?” Peach glanced up.

“Papa doesn’t want you to be sad. He wouldn’t tell you this but,” Junior scribbled hair on the face he was drawing. “I think he’s really scared... he just wants to keep you safe… Ludwig says papa’s emotions are weird.”

Peach nodded absently.

The two drew in silence until Peach looked up from her own blood-red bird, tapping on Junior’s drawing. Junior’s artwork was messy, lines of marker jumbled together hastily. Peach found it charming, in its own cute little way.

“What’re you drawing?”

“He’s…” Junior sat up on his arms, grabbing another marker. “He’s a guy from my favorite video game. Dad doesn’t like him, ‘cus he keeps fighting this big dragon, and papa thinks the big dragon is misunderstood.”

Peach smiled.

“You’re a good drawer.” Junior commented, tapping a claw on Peach’s drawing before coloring in his own. “Can you draw a princess? That’s who my hero guy saves.”

Junior pointed at his own drawing with his marker.

“Oh…” Peach set aside her unfinished bird, being handed a light pink sheet of paper. “O-Of course. I can try.”

“So, she has red hair an’ a white dress…” Junior tossed his drawing aside, instead placing a piece of gray paper down under his arms. “An’ I’ll draw the dragon!”

Peach smiled, starting to sketch out a human’s body to draw a princess. She asked for a few clarifications, and Junior helped her by adding on features the princess had. 

It took him about half an hour to warm up to the princess enough to talk with her casually. He rambled on and on about his favorite video game and the rest of the characters to her, talking about how the graphics of the game weren’t all that great but it was a good way to pass the time. He mentioned that Larry was the only one better at the game than he was.

Peach looked up at him, watching him as he rambled on.

He seemed so... happy. He was just a child. One who had previously witnessed a murder, the unjust thievery of life, and he was still smiling.

She admired that.

The two drew and talked for what felt like hours, Peach all but forgetting about the conditions she was in. The only worries she had now was the fact that the red marker had bled onto her palms and stained her skin.

It wasn’t until a loud commotion, coming from beyond her cell, sounded that Peach snapped back to reality. Junior had a similar reaction, standing alert.

“He’s here.”

Peach sat back before standing slowly, gripping the bars of her cell while staring down at Junior quizzically. “What? Who’s here?”

“The bad man! Obviously!"

Junior fixed the bandana around his neck, exhaling before running off without another word as the commotion grew louder, crumpling the drawing he had been working on as he dashed away from the princess’s cell. Peach stared after him, knowing exactly what the young koopa meant.

She knew he would rescue her. Everything was going to be okay.

Mario was finally here.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I had no idea fire flowers were capable of doing that!” Dreambert exclaimed, trying to keep his excited tone at a hush. “I thought they were just for decoration and floral arrangements…!”

“Luigi, do they always change the color of your garb like that?” Peasley eagerly questioned.

Luigi merely shushed the pair of princes, reminding them that they were supposed to be conspicuous at the moment. Sneaking into Bowser’s castle was no easy feat, and the rampant questions from the newly-appointed heros didn’t make the situation any better.

Mario’s pace dragged a bit as he hung around the back of the group, Peasley and Dreambert in the middle, while Luigi led the group head-on.

Luigi’s plan had been going pretty well so far. Unlike Mario’s usual strategy of fighting everything in sight and jumping right into danger, Luigi stuck to the shadows. That made it easy to sneak in without hardly anyone noticing. The journey to the Dark Lands itself was rather straightforward, only battling enemies if they attacked them first. And despite their fair share of battles, they didn’t come about too often... so long as they were careful. Often, a simple explanation and reassurance that they meant no harm to an agitated Wiggler or enraged Goomba was all it took to calm down their foes.

The group of four returned to silence as they trudged forward through the dreary halls of Bowser’s Castle, intent on finding Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi knew where Bowser usually kept her, so it was only a matter of time until they arrived.

Mario, however, still dragged his feet, glancing behind his shoulder and up ahead ever so often. With every bump and fidget he heard, his head spun and his breathing hastened. His mind had constantly been plagued by the same thought, and being here, even if it was such a familiar place at this point, only made him feel sick to his stomach.

As Peasley whispered to Dreambert about the distasteful decor of Bowser’s castle, Mario ran ahead to grab Luigi’s shoulder, slowing his younger brother down.

“Mario?”

“Luigi.” Mario whispered, trying to keep his voice at a minimum. “Doesn’t this feel off to you?”

“N-No…?” Luigi glanced around, shrugging his shoulders. “Everything seems to be going pretty well.”

“It’s just… I feel like we should’ve been spotted at this point. I’ll give him credit where credit’s due, Bowser is usually pretty prepared for this sort of thing.”

“Mario, it’s okay. Maybe this’ll go off without a hitch! Get through the castle, grab the princess, get outta here. We’ll be back to the Mushroom Kingdom before we even know it!”

“But...” Mario glanced down at his hands, looking forward with a shaky exhale. He went to say something, but shut his mouth before even choking out the words. Luigi placed a comforting hand on Mario’s shoulder, patting him gently.

“Fratello, it’ll be okay. I pro-”

“WELL, WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN’T OUR OLD PAL, MARIO!”

“Aaaand… there it is.” Mario sighed, readying himself for a fight if need be.

Luigi cringed and winced as he glanced up, the lights shining from the headlights of various koopa cars making themselves very prominent in the darkness of the castle. Excited laughter erupted amongst the seven Koopalings, all staring down at the four heroes.

“Gwhehe, we didn’t expect you so soon!”

“YEAH! You’re usually such a slowpoke!”

“Well, it’s okay for us, because we’re gonna CLOBBER YOU ANYWAY!”

Luigi trembled, but pushed down his fear in favor of standing tall. “We… We’re not afraid of you! Where’s the Princess?”

Before they could even sarcastically reply, Mario jumped up on the gathering of koopas and clown cars, intent on landing a hit on at least one of them. They each moved out of the way, almost too fluidly, as though they had been preparing for exactly that situation.

“Too bad, Mario!” Wendy excitedly giggled, placing her chin over her manicured claws. “King Dad’s been teaching us all of your lame tricks! This time, we’re ready for anything you throw at us!”

“Then it’s a rather good thing they brought reinforcements.” Prince Peasley suddenly spoke up, drawing his blade and pointing it toward the Koopalings, readying himself for battle. “Due to your lack of understanding of ‘our’ tricks.”

“WHO YOU?” Morton questioned, confused. He scratched at the side of his head. “YOU NOT TOADS.”

“Wait... I feel like I’ve seen your face before...”

“I’d remember an ugly-looking face like that, Roy.” Wendy added while pointing at the two out-of-place princes, gagging dramatically. “Why’re you even here?”

“We’re friends of Mario and Luigi’s.” Dreambert stood by Peasley’s side confidently, hovering absently off the ground. “And we’re going to rescue the Princess, if you don’t mind!”

“You’ll have to get through us, first!” The Koopalings hopped out of the clown cars, dismissing them before each stood in their respective battle stances. “FOR LORD BOWSER!”

Dreambert leapt forward, handling Lemmy’s attack first, thinking a giant bouncy ball wouldn’t be too tough to deflate. Peasley grinned, adjusting his grip on his sword handle before quickly glancing toward Luigi, ushering him away.

“You two, go ahead. Find Peach. Dreambert and I will handle this…”

Luigi went to object, but nodded instead, despite his better judgement. He reached into the knapsack Mario was carrying, pulling out a few items for Peasley and Dreambert’s consumption, if need be.

Luigi and Mario ran off to the sound of the Koopalings cackling and crying out, hopefully distracted enough so that the brothers could go ahead. They ran through a set of double doors, shutting them before breathing heavily.

Mario glanced around, his complexion still pale as his thoughts did not waver. Luigi went to comfort him, but Mario just assured him that they needed to continue. 

The two eventually found themselves in Bowser’s throne room, face to face with the doors that led to the area where Bowser usually had all of his final showdowns with Mario. Mario knew that if the Koopalings were there and ready for his arrival, that Bowser would surely be waiting expectedly behind those doors. Probably with some smug remark to welcome the brothers into his lair.

“You ready?”

Luigi was silent before he suddenly shrunk back, stepping backwards. All of the intrusive thoughts he had been trying to expel returned at once, his face going white as a sheet as his body began to tremble, his breathing quickened. His thoughts made his vision hazy, gaze flickering.

“N-No…” Luigi breathed out, shaking his head. “I can’t do this…”

Mario, though distracted at the thoughts of Bowser and impending defeat, turned hastily and grabbed his brother’s shoulders, trying to steady him.

“Hey, hey, Luigi. It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I’m n-not a leader, b-bro, I can’t do t-this…!”

Mario glanced back before hugging his little brother, whispering words of affirmation and reassurance to the anxious man. After a long silence, he backed up, leaving Luigi some space. He thought for a moment before coming to an idea, reaching to his side and removing the straps of the bag off of him.

“Here.” Mario handed over the knapsack. “You go find Peach. Find a way to sneak in there, get her out, and then you all come find me.”

“B-But… bro… I can’t leave you to fight B-Bowser all alone. W-What if he h-hurts you... like, real bad... and I’m not there-?!”

“You can do this, Weeg. I know you can.” Mario reassured. “This won’t be a problem. Bowser won’t bother us anymore after this, it’ll be okay. _I’ll_ be okay.”

Luigi paused for a moment before nodding, hesitantly moving toward the side doors of the throne room that ultimately led down to the dungeon and prison cells. He just had to find the Princess. It would be easy… surely.

He glanced back at Mario, who had already threw open the doors, greeted immediately by Bowser’s guttural laughter and triumphant tone, which became muffled as the doors shut behind the red-capped hero.

Luigi exhaled, leaving the sounds of fighting and war behind as he marched on.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peach glanced up quick, feeling her heart pounding when Junior suddenly returned, having pulled his bandana over his face now as he slammed the metal door behind him. He was mumbling to himself.

“The bad men…! They want to take Mama away…” He kept repeating it like a mantra, terrified at the thought.

Peach gripped the bars of her cell, keeping her gaze focused forward until she realized someone was trying to force the door open. Junior yelped, scurrying over by Peach’s cell and standing protectively in front of her.

And, as the door was finally pushed open, there stood the youngest of the Mario brothers.

“Luigi!”

“Principessa!” Luigi excitedly exclaimed, happy to see Peach alive and well.

Mario had kept mumbling about how he thought Bowser had already ended her game, so it was a joyous sight to see her so happy to see him. And despite some grime on her face and dress, she appeared in relatively healthy condition.

“Stay away from Mama!” Junior barked at Luigi’s approaching.

“Junior…” Peach spoke softly. “Junior, I’m not your m-”

Junior’s rampant protective cries turned to tears trickling down his round cheeks. His shoulders went limp and he turned to Peach slowly, reaching up to try and hold her by the hand. “I-I don’t want you to go away, again, Mama.”

Peach, despite everything, felt herself calming down. She understood what he was saying. She placed a hand on her chest, bending down on her knees to stare straight into Junior’s eyes, brimming with tears. She wiped away at them with her hand, smiling.

“Junior… if you want to spend time with me, you don’t have to have anyone kidnap me against my will to do it. You can come over to the Mushroom Kingdom anytime. I’d be happy to see you. Your father could even tag along.”

“B-But… the bad men are trying to take you away…”

“B-Bowser Junior... eh...” Luigi ventured hesitantly before clearing his throat. “The Princess has a say in what she does. Mario and I help her s-so she has that choice. And she wants to help people too.”

Junior pouted, glaring at Luigi through bared teeth. “Papa just wants to keep Mama safe! You can’t take her away! She’d get hurt! You bad men would hurt her!

Peach chuckled gently. “Junior… I can assure you I can handle myself. Mario and Luigi are my friends. They wouldn’t try and hurt me.”

Junior glanced back at Luigi before turning to face Peach. “You… you promise?”

Peach nodded.

It seemed like hours had passed in the silence that followed. Junior stood still, contemplating on everything he had ever been taught silently. He sniffled, trying to wipe at the tears on his face. It took a few minutes before Junior finally spoke, shakily.

“...Okay.”

Junior’s feet pitter-pattered across the cold floor of the dungeon before returning with a key, unlocking Peach’s cell. Peach exited, grabbing her dress daintily and leaning down on her knees to envelop Junior in a hug.

“Thank you.” Peach smiled gently. “You made the right decision, Junior.”

“Principessa!”

Peach stood up abruptly and hugged Luigi as well before drawing back, looking around. “Where’s Mario?”

“O-Oh! He’s fighting Bowser…”

“Papa?!”

“Mm. He said to go find him after-”

Luigi was interrupted by a thunderous roar that sounded above them, echoing throughout the whole castle. The trio jumped unexpectedly at the abrupt sound.

_W-What?_

“We should hurry.” Peach urged, grabbing her dress and running ahead. “We need to find Mario.”

Luigi followed behind, Junior anxiously rushing after the princess to wherever his papa might be.

_Why did you…? How..._

When the three reached the throne room and the doors that led to where Mario and Bowser were, it took almost all of their strength combined to shove open the doors.

_How could you?_

They paused upon throwing them open, hesitantly entering to find Mario with his back turned to them. It was completely quiet.

_I thought I could trust you._

Mario stood alone, hands shaking and clothes singed. There were burn marks at his feet, the ground scorched. The swirling lava that lied in pools along the concrete arena, bubbling and sizzling, were the only sound in the vicinity.

Bowser was nowhere in sight.

The silence was deafening.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mistakes are unavoidable._

_I am not perfect. I am not free of faults. I have done things that I have come to regret._

_But, in the moment, it feels justifiable. It feels right. It doesn’t feel like a mistake. The satisfaction of victory overtakes your mind, and you feel as though nothing could break your confidence. But, mistakes come and go, and with them, our better judgment._

_I’ve made mistakes._

_But, I am not the only one who has made mistakes. No one in this world is a pure individual who is exempt from the consequences of the errors they commit._

_I…_

_I wish I could take it all back._

_I wish I could go back to the beginning._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Principessa…”

“Don’t.”

Peach’s tone was venomous.

“...Don’t talk to me right now, Mario.”

The journey back home was completely silent, an awkward and somber air surrounding each member of the group.

Peasley and Dreambert, who had returned from their tussle with the Koopalings with only a few visible scratches and injuries, exchanged uneasy glances as Peach tried to control her breathing. 

Luigi had a hand pressed on his brother’s shoulder, not daring to speak with him. He only offered pats on his back and blank words of sympathy. He did not want to talk to his brother. Not right now.

Mario fiddled with his gloves anxiously, approaching Peach as his voice trembled. “Principessa, you have to understand…”

“Understand what, exactly, Mario?!” Peach snapped back, feverishly turning to face the stout man behind her as tears began to run down her reddened face. "That ending the game of those you don’t understand was okay? That tearing apart families and murdering your foes was the best way to handle this?!”

Mario was silent, stepping back.

“Principessa… I’m sorry, I was just trying to protect you, and everyone else from-“

“Protect us from what?”

“F-From…”

“He wasn’t guilty, Mario. You… All you’ve done is spread sorrow and pain… There’s been so much bloodshed, and all you’ve done is...” Peach wiped at her eyes. “All you’ve done is get blood on your hands.”

“Peach-”

“Please, Mario.” Peach’s voice shook as she interrupted the man who had once been her trusted hero. “For my sake… Just stop, please.”

Mario went to respond, but held his tongue, stepping back. “...Of course, your Highness.”

They continued on in silence.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_“Papa!” Junior’s voice emerged as a strangled sob._

_“B-Bro… what did y-you…?”_

_“Where’s Papa?”_

_Mario glanced down, avoiding any form of eye contact as he breathed slowly, not speaking. The lava pits within the darkened enclosed arena sizzled, bubbling ominously. The silence was suffocating._

_Junior ran up to Mario, running his weight into Mario’s legs, gently shoving him. Mario jolted slightly, but barely shifted, still not reacting to Junior’s rampant questioning._

_“Where’s my Papa? What did you do? Where is he?!”_

_Mario moved away from the young Koopa without a word. Junior’s cries grew louder as he went to attack the bad man, Peach having to rush over to hold him back. She felt numb._

_Mario wasn’t a murderer. He wasn’t a killer._

_But, here she was, presented with a man who had been tainted by the darkness of the world that surrounded him. A man who had made a decision that cost him everything._

_“PAPA!” Junior wept harshly, screaming into the silence._

_Mario shifted, trudging past the sobbing child. He slowly approached Peach, holding out a burned gloved hand for her to take. She pushed his hand away, appalled._

_“Mario… h-how could you?”_

_She crouched down, hugging Junior from behind as she allowed tears to slip past her eyes._

_Mario opened his mouth to speak, but instead turned on his heel. He pushed open the doors leading into the rest of the dreary castle, the structure now without a King._

_As Mario went, the Koopalings rushed past him. They ran toward the sound of their brother’s sobs, bumps and bruises on their faces and chests, but their rushed steps did not falter as they went to comfort their brother. They slowly came to realize what had happened while they had been off defending their homeland and it’s ruler._

_Their King was gone._

_Their father was gone._

_Junior’s cries did not cease._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the five finally returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, the group was immediately met with open arms.

With a gasp, Queen Bean approached the group hastily, King Fret and Cyan following. The Queen hugged her son tightly, Peasley gasping for air as she chastised him for getting a few scratches along the way. Toadsworth stepped forward and promptly escorted Peach away from the others in order to get her dress cleaned and get herself presentable once more. She was still crying, trying to hide her tears behind mascara-dyed and ashen gloves, her hair lying in a tangled mess over her eyes.

“What happened?” Queen Bean questioned, concerned as Peach passed by with tears running down her face. “Is everything alright?”

“Bowser’s game was ended.”

“W-What?!”

“During a confrontation with Mario, Bowser was… M-Mario, he…” Dreambert trailed off, not wanting to accuse his friend of being guilty. He knew Bowser was not a good man, by all means. But, he felt as though he didn’t deserve this. Not to this degree.

Mario stood at the back of the group, his gaze locked downward.

Queen Bean held a hand to her face, rubbing at her temples with a gentle sigh. “I-I… I feared this might have happened.” She paused. “And what of his son?”

“He wanted to be left alone. He and his siblings are going to be working toward trying to rule the Kingdom themselves. Peach tried to ask if they wanted to come seek refuge here, but they refused. She is planning on visiting as soon as she can...”

Queen Bean turned to King Fret and Cyan, who both nodded toward her.

“Well… I hate to seem as though I’m making light of this situation… but we were discussing while you all were gone, and…” Queen Bean forced a smile. “We wanted to have a bit of a tea party in the Beanbean Kingdom! A little get-together, if you will. My treat.”

Luigi smiled hesitantly, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. He was still shaken from everything that had happened. “Y-Your Majesty, that sounds lovely!”

Luigi turned to the others, who each had similar reactions.

“I-I’d just... hate to impose...”

“No, no, it’s my pleasure.”

“A splendid idea, Mother.” Peasley grinned. “It’ll be a nice way for us all to calm down after everything that's happened...”

“That’s what Cyan was thinking as well…” Queen Bean patted the small Sprixie on her back. “And I just love having guests in the Beanbean Kingdom! It’s always so fun having visitors in town.”

Agreeing upon that idea, the group went back into Peach’s castle to begin preparations to head off to the neighboring Kingdom, this time for a leisurely get-together and not a death-defying adventure. Stars knew they needed it. 

The princes returned the weapons they had been lent back to Toadsworth, who eventually returned with Peach from her quarters. She looked tired, but much better than how broken she had appeared before. 

Upon explaining Queen Bean’s idea to her, her dull expression significantly brightened. “If it’s a tea party, then I’d be happy to bake a cake for it…” Peach smiled, giggling gently. Her tone was almost condescending, but she caught herself. “I mean... What’s a tea party without pastries?”

“Having our pastries be baked by the fair Princess Peach almost sounds too good to be true…” Queen Bean chuckled. “We’d be happy to lend you the use of our kitchens at Beanbean Castle.”

Peach nodded at the offer, thanking the Queen. She then rushed over to Luigi, asking if he could pack some cake mix, sugar, and flour in the bag they’d originally packed for the journey to the Dark Lands. It was only to be a day’s trip, so packing much wasn’t a necessity.

Soon enough, the group set off to embark to the Beanbean Kingdom, all situating themselves aboard Peach’s private plane. They sat across from one another in rows, Mario and Luigi sitting beside one another and Fret and Cyan in front of them. Dreambert and Peach sat in front of the two rulers of the land they’d be visiting. Toadsworth watched them each closely from nearby.

Queen Bean and Peasley began to excitedly inform the group of all of the landmarks and sights to see within the Kingdom, just as the aircraft took off.

It wasn’t a very long flight at all, the Beanbean Kingdom only mere hours away. But, the time gave Peach ample opportunity to think and reflect.

She tried to keep from glancing toward Mario, his gaze averted as he kept focused on the window. Peach sighed, not knowing if she could forgive him. But, he... he was her friend. He was her hero. She had to trust him, didn’t she?

After a few hours of much unwanted awkward silence, the plane jolted, Dreambert waking up from a nap he had been taking with a sputter as the plane landed gracefully. Queen Bean and Peasley eagerly stood, presenting their land with wide smiles on their faces as they were led off to the runway of the Beanbean International Airport. The group of individuals were greeted by smiles and jovial salutations from the beanish workers.

Beanish knights approached their Queen, her son, and her guests upon their arrival in order to ensure their protection. They escorted the group to the Beanbean Castle, lying only a few miles ahead. The Beanbean Kingdom buzzed with life, creatures chirping and rustling in turquoise bushes as the group of royals passed by.

Cyan was excitedly pointing out things to Fret, who chuckled gently at the small Sprixie’s remarks. Peasley was offering some insight into the history of the Kingdom to Dreambert, who listened intently.

Princess Peach inhaled slowly, the scent of flourishing vegetation and blossoming flowers making her shoulders relax as she sighed gently, pushing away any negative thoughts that had been lurking in her mind. She was finally somewhere familiar. She was somewhere friendly and welcoming. She didn’t have to worry anymore. She pushed down the thoughts that persisted in her head, trying to remain calm, not wanting to do anything she'd regret. She was okay. 

She was safe.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon their arrival to the Beanbean Castle, the members of the court were immediately welcomed back by the guards standing at the doors, the others receiving a polite bow and greeting.

“My Queen! You’ve returned!" Lady Lima, the Queen’s longest serving lady of the royal court, approached the group with hesitant steps as she addressed her Majesty. She glanced at the group standing behind her, slightly confused. “What’s all this?”

“Guests. We’re having a little get-together, Lima dear.” Queen Bean explained with a smile on her face. “Could you kindly inform the staff to prepare a space for us all to indulge in some tea?”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Lady Lima nodded with a smile, shaking her head slightly. “This is all just rather unprecedented-“

Lima paused upon noticing Toadsworth standing beside Princess Peach, her expression alighting as she rushed over to the old Toad. Toadsworth noticed, stepping away from Peach and going to converse with the lady.

After a moment of conversation, they walked off together, Lima getting the attention of a passing Pea servant before disappearing down another hall with Toadsworth at her side. 

Peach watched with wide eyes, stifling a chuckle behind her hands. “I haven’t seen Toadsworth that smitten since… well, the last time we were here!”

“And that was far too long ago for my liking,” Queen Bean affirmed, crossing her arms. “It’s quite nice to have you all here, really.”

“Feel free to explore, my friends!” Peasley announced. “Make yourself at home.”

As the group hesitantly set off in different directions, some lingering by the others, Queen Bean made a soft sound of exclamation. She approached Peasley, who was casually conversing with Luigi. The Queen promptly pulled her son aside, whispering something to him. After a passing silence of registration as to what she’d said, Peasley nodded.

“Princess Peach, might I steal you away for one moment?” Peasley asked, walking over to the Princess with a smile on his face. “It’s a matter of utmost importance.”

Mario glowered at the prince, Luigi grasping his brother’s hand.

“Oh, um… o-of course!”

Peasley set off toward one of the hallways branching off of the Great Hall, beckoning for Peach to follow. She did as instructed, Queen Bean smiling as she passed.

The halls were bustling with life, maids and workers scurrying around as they rushed to greet the prince and his friend. Peasley exhaled with a soft laugh as a small maid hurriedly passed by, holding a basket under her arms.

“The staff have been going to and from our bedchambers so often lately…” Peasley explained, gesturing to the maid. “I don’t exactly know the reason, but I assume it has something to do with the tight security that the Queen has put into place. Checking the perimeter and whatnot, doing routinely duties…”

Peach nodded slowly. “Do you mind it?”

“Not at all. They’re only doing their job, I suppose. I just hope they haven’t rearranged the things within my room again… Mother left something in there for me to give to you-“

“W-What?” Peach inquired, raising her hands. “You didn’t have to-!”

“Ah, but it’s our pleasure, my dear!” Peasley interjected, flashing a shining smile toward her. “Think of it as a thank you for all your help and hosting thus far. You’ve been through quite enough. You deserve a little present.”

Peach went to object, but Peasley shushed her expectantly. The two paused as they stopped outside two large double doors, each painted a crimson color with golden accents. He pushed at the doors, flinging them open with a flourish. He smiled, turning to Peach. Bowing slightly, he gestured toward the interior of the room.

“After you.”

Peach plucked up the fabric of her dress in her hands, nodding daintily as she entered.

Peasley’s bedroom was, to put it simply, astonishingly bright. Every piece of furniture was made from glimmering gold or silver, each carefully crafted using fine gems and shimmering accents. A towering chandelier rested above her, a large crimson bed with a draping canopy over it placed at her left. A collection of rapiers were encased in a display lining the wall. Light peeked through the white curtains over the window leading out to a balcony.

“Do pardon the mess! I must admit, I’ve been rather unorganized as of late…”

Peach glanced around Peasley’s room with a smirk on her face. His room was practically spotless. “Your room looks lovely, Peasley.”

“Many thanks,” Peasley sighed, trying his hardest to maintain his room’s practically perfect image as he dug through drawers and cabinets. “I just hope I can find your gift… Mother had the staff put it in here somewhere…” Peasley strode off, glancing around the expanse of his room inquistevely as he lifted a finger to his chin. “Don’t know why they had to hide it so carefully, though…”

Peach tried to assist, but also didn’t want to go snooping around for her own present. She stood still, just trying to admire the architecture of the prince’s chambers.

“Do wait here, Princess.” Peasley waved a gloved hand, retreating toward his oversized closet as he threw open the doors. “I hopefully won’t be too long... “

As Peasley went off in search, Peach folded her arms, walking around the room slowly. Every inch of the room twinkled and glimmered, not a speck of imperfection to be seen. The only mess Peach could even identify was Peasley’s vanity, which was covered in multitudes of hair products and a golden hairbrush, all lying over pieces of parchment and ink holders. A burnt-out crimson candle lied above it all, large sums of wax having dripped down onto a silver holder.

She went to look over at the bottles of hairspray on the vanity with a subdued smirk on her face, allowing her gaze to absently travel downwards.

She paused. The smile on her face faded.

She felt her heart pounding, drumming in her ears as she quickly glanced over her shoulder to ensure Peasley wasn’t watching. The parchment upon the vanity was folded slightly at the edges, so she hesitantly moved her hand down to brush her fingers against the folded, almost concealed, paper.

She slowly came to recognize the familiarity of what was printed upon the parchment. There were illustrations of a castle that she’d seen time and time again, familiar landmarks gracing the paper in very accurate placement. Bold black ink was drawn across the terrain of the page, dotted lines drawn in multiple branching paths. The castle, particularly a window that Peach recognized, was circled.

She went numb.

This was a map of Sarasaland.

A shiver crawled up her back, gaze trembling as she stepped back instinctively, hastily trying to compose herself.

_That… That couldn’t be right… He wouldn’t… He would never...!_

“Found it!”

Peach flinched, biting down on her tongue to keep from releasing a shrill scream as she whipped around.

She paused, calming significantly as a large bouquet was placed in her hands.

“Here you are, my dear!” Peasley smiled, stepping back. “Mother had this arrangement done specially for you while we were off in the Dark Lands. She had the flowers collected from only the finest gardens across Kingdoms throughout the world. I do hope you like them.”

Peach stood frozen for a moment. It took a moment for her to process everything, but she soon feverishly nodded.

“W-Why… they’re beautiful! I-I don’t know what to say…!”

“It’s nothing, my fair Princess. Just think of it as gift from us to you, for all you’ve had to endure.” Peasley’s gaze softened. “I do feel as though flowers make things so much easier to cope with… they’re truly a beautiful testament to the world’s work.”

Peach nodded slowly.

“This whole situation is ever-worrying… but, I believe the worst of it has come and gone.” With a bright smile, Peasley turned on his heel, throwing open the doors to his room once more as he gestured for Peach to go ahead. “We musn’t spend time dwelling on the past, however! We can only move forward, can we not?”

“P-Peasley.” Peach blurted out in half of a mumble, going to follow him as her shoulders dropped.

“Hm?”

Peach trembled, trying to maintain her hold on the flowers as she resisted the urge to let her gaze wander. With dragged steps, she followed Peasley and exited the room. “N-Nevermind… It’s nothing.”

“Oh… w-well, come along, then!” Peasley shut the doors, running his hands through his hair as he laughed gently. “We wouldn’t want to others to begin to worry about us, after all!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After returning back to the others, Queen Bean’s suggestion (regarding Peach’s baking endeavors) led to Peasley escorting her down to the kitchens. Upon entering the kitchen and being greeted by shining equipment, bronze and gold machinery and appliances lining the walls, Peach glanced around.

Her gaze softened as she realized who else was standing in the kitchen.

“Principessa!” Luigi’s voice shouted from the other side of the large kitchen, approaching Peach with a smile on his face. Behind him stood Cyan and Dreambert, who were talking with two beanish workers. ”H-Here’s the ingredients and stuff you wanted…” Luigi handed over the knapsack he’d been holding to Peach. “There are a few leftover powerups from our trip a-at the bottom of the bag, but I think that’s everything you asked for...”

Peach opened it, glancing down at the cake mix and sugar situated carefully in the bag.

“And if you need any other ingredients, don’t hesitate to search through the cupboards! We pride ourselves on having a wide variety of exotic ingredients from all over. We tend to keep our delicacies rather experimental!”

Luigi smiled gently as a maid passed by, preparing a tray of teacups as she placed a kettle on the heating stove.

“Cyan and I were just telling the staff how we wanted our tea prepared. The Queen wanted us to specifically share our orders to make sure no one is unhappy with their beverages…”

“I just need a lot of sugar…” Cyan meekly explained, wringing her hands together.

“Ah, that’s quite understandable.” Peasley smiled. “Mother and I both prefer our tea with milk and honey. But, I believe the staff already know that…”

A petite scullery maid nodded at Peasley’s remark.

“Your mom is still trying to get a response out of Fret and Mario for what they want to drink… hopefully it won’t take much longer.” Dreambert chuckled, turning away form the worker he’d been conversing with, who was writing down what everyone wanted on a slip of paper.

“Perhaps I’d be able to help.” Peasley flipped his hair, a charming expression gracing his features. “I like to think I’m rather charismatic when it comes to talking with others.”

Luigi nodded. “I-I should probably talk to M-Mario… he’s been really stressed…”

“I suppose we’ll leave the Princess to her baking. Let the expert work her magic and all...” Peasley smiled. “So long as you’ll be alright.”

Peach nodded hesitantly.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let a staff member know! Or holler for one of us, I’d be happy to come assist you.”

Peach was silent.

The group turned as the princes and Luigi exited the kitchen, Cyan hobbling behind the three men as they went. Luigi stepped back to hold her hand to help guide her forward. Peasley continued talking with a smile on his face, absently raising his hands as he spoke.

As Peach was left alone, she turned to knapsack Luigi had left her, opening it slowly and allowing the contents to spill out upon the counter as she laid it down on it’s side. She reached forward and collected the ingredients she needed for her cake recipe, setting the cake mix and sugar aside.

As her hand dug through the bag in search of the other ingredients, she brushed against something with a much more coarse surface. Curious, she tightened her hold as she removed it from the knapsack, examining the leftover power-up cautiously. It was purple in color, dark splotches of harsh violet lining the top of the mushroom, which stared back at her with enraged beady eyes.

She breathed slowly as she came to quickly realize what it was, setting it down on the counter carefully, trying her hardest not to invoke the properties it contained.

She returned to her work without hesitation. Pouring cake mix into bowls, she blinked as she turned to the tray of teacups further down on the counter.

She then slowly gazed back down, staring directly at the purple mushroom before her through shadowy eyes. Her fingers trembled.

She couldn’t feel anything.


	14. Chapter 14

_I’m sorry._

_I didn’t mean to. This was never supposed to happen._

_Why… Why did I…?_

_I’m so sorry.... I’m so, so sorry..._

_I made a mistake. A grave mistake._

_I realize that now._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Your Highness, are you almost ready?”

Amidst the hustle and bustle within the Beanbean Castle’s kitchens, Princess Peach jolted at the sudden sound of a beanish scullery maid’s voice. 

Nodding slowly, her expression unchanging, Peach refused to turn away from her work. She moved elegantly, every motion mechanical, the making of pastries something she’d done time and time again. Placing fresh strawberries upon dollops of whipped cream on the cakes, Peach made a soft sound of acknowledgment to the maid, indicating that she’d be done soon.

The maid nodded and went over to the counter, retrieving the tray of steaming tea cups.

“Whenever you’re ready, Your Highness.”

Moving the pastries over to a bronze tray that had been supplied for her use, Peach quickly organized the sweet treats into an acutely placed display. Peach gathered the ingredients she’d been using, shoving them back into the knapsack before setting it aside.

With a gentle hum, she picked up the tray holding the freshly-baked cakes, turning to the maid with a faintly forced smile.

“Ready.”

The maid nodded, escorting Peach out of the kitchen. The two, followed by a few other Pea servants, who were holding extra trays of sugar cubes and silver cups of milk, exited the kitchens and headed off toward the west wing of the castle. That was where the Queen had decided upon holding their get-together, and where her friends and allies had now gathered.

Peach walked slowly, steps dragging as she kept her gaze low and emotionless. She felt cold.

“Hello again, Peach!”

Peach hesitantly glanced up at the sound of Queen Bean’s voice, her ever-jovial and welcoming tone lifting Peach’s spirits almost contagiously. The utter happiness of the bubbly Queen almost effortlessly influenced Peach's own dulled emotions.

Peach entered hesitantly, trying to lift her shoulders as she made eye contact with Toadsworth, who was sitting beside Lady Lima.

Peach took the opportunity to examine the space, glancing around. Lush couches with pristinely-pressed cushions had been pushed into the vicinity, armchairs and seats all surrounding a large table covered with a pale white table cloth. A crystal chandelier made the room practically glow, each inch of the space shimmering.

“Hello…” Peach mumbled with a smile to the others, setting the bronze tray of cakes down on the table before her.

“I trust there were no complications?” Queen Bean questioned, leaning forward.

“Absolutely none. Thank you again, Your Majesty.”

Mario, who was sitting next to Luigi on the least impressive-looking seats, raised his eyes to make eye contact with Peach. Peach looked away, turning her head as she tried to clear her head. Dreambert was at her side, and Peasley sat directly in front of her. She kept her gaze forward.

The petite scullery maid hastily bowed to the gathered royalty figures, gently setting the tray of teacups down on the table. Everyone gathered their personally-made drinks, specified by another lingering Pea servant who had written down each of their orders.

They evenly distributed the slices of cake Peach had prepared for them, smiling and chattering as they thanked the Princess and the servants for their hospitality. They drank and ate in good spirits, each smiling and laughing as they began to engage in their own personal conversations.

Peach exhaled slowly, glancing about at the group.

_When…?_

She sipped her tea slowly, a fruity flavor and flowery scent calming her senses as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Queen Bean tapped her fork on her cup, clearing her throat as she stood up, a smile on her face.

“May I have your attention, everyone?”

The group glanced up from their drinks, quieting their conversations.

_What if it didn’t…?_

“I know these past few days have been… difficult, to say the very least.” She wiped at her eyes, exhaling shakily before offering the group of royals a warm smile. “And… knowing you all can be here, even in these darkest of times, truly does mean so much to me. Not just because you are honoring my homeland with your esteemed presence, but because you stand here, alive. Both strong and proud of what you’ve accomplished.”

The group exchanged some glances.

“And… I know some of us may very well hold deep grudges in our hearts. And yet, even if we’d acted on impulses in the past, it makes me eternally proud to see us all dissolve to calm pacifism here in this castle.”

Queen Bean raised an arm, lifting her tea cup.

“To all of you, I propose a toast.”

_It has to be soon… doesn’t it?_

Clinking their tea cups together hastily, a rather informal air to the whole situation that resulted in giggling and laughs, each of the royals took a sip from their steaming cups. Peach kept her eyes locked forward, watching the others drink.

“I hope to the Stars that our sorrow has ended. We cannot erase the past, but we can honor it. To all of those who were lost… we honor their memory. Despite some of their own missteps and misdeeds, I offer this time as a moment of silence.” The group lowered their heads, quiet. There were some sniffles and discrete tears, but the moment ultimately passed.

After that, Queen Bean raised her voice, going to speak once more.

“And…”

She stopped. Her teacup fell to the ground, slipping from her hands with a smash as it hit the marble floor.

Everyone in the room jolted.

_What...?_

The Queen’s eyes went wide, her round cheeks flushing as she sputtered momentarily, moving a hand to try and clear her throat with a sharp cough. She gulped anxiously, her feverish gaze glancing up at her concerned guests.

“Mother?” Peasley questioned, setting down his tea cup, concerned. “Are you alright?”

“My Queen?”

“I’m…” Queen Bean coughed harshly once more, trying to wipe away tears pricking at her eyes. “I’m fine, I assure y-”

She paused, reaching to cover her mouth before she coughed, hacking, her face darkening to a deep purple color as she trembled horribly. She sputtered, blue blood trickling down her chin as she tried to clear her airways.

_No…! How did...?_

“W-What’s going on?”

“Mother!” Peasley sprung out of his seat, rushing over to his mother to try and help steady her.

Lady Lima had already run off to go consult with one of the Pea servants, feverishly screaming for them to go retrieve the court physician and any and all doctors that were available. The Queen inhaled desperately before she hacked sharply, coughing up blood on the table before her, coating the tablecloth and cakes in splotches of bright blue.

The other guests instinctively moved back, grave expressions now marking the scene as they each came to realize the situation at hand. Anxiously, they met eyes with the horrified Queen, whose gaze begged each of them for help.

_NO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?_

Peach watched with horrified eyes, her gaze falling to the empty teacup that had been in the Queen’s hands, now in pieces on the floor.

It wasn’t long before a stout man dressed in a medical uniform ran into the room, commanding the group of guests to go convene out in the hall in order for him to work without distraction. Most of the royal guests nodded and immediately escorted themselves out of the room.

But one shrill exclamation sounded from behind them, leaving the rest of the group to linger.

“N-No! Mother!” Peasley shrieked out to nobody in particular, holding his mother’s arm and staying by her side, persistent. “I have to help her, you can’t-!”

Queen Bean sputtered once more, consciousness fading as her eyelids flickered and her gaze shifted uneasily. Her throat muscles clenched, her hands moving to claw at her burning throat as she coughed up more blood.

“Prince Peasley!” Lady Lima ran over, now being followed by a pair of Beanbean soldiers. “Please, you have to give them space to work-“

“No! I have to help her, Lima, I have to do something!”

Lima sighed. “Peasley…”

“NO!”

Lima lowered her head, gesturing to the guards behind her. They moved forward without hesitation, reaching to grab both of Peasley’s arms as they pulled him away from Queen Bean. Peasley shrieked despairingly, trying to claw their grips on his arm away, desperately reaching toward his mother with an outstretched hand.

“M-Mother…!”

Peasley grew angry, snarling at the guards, enraged at their treatment of him as he tried to escape their grasp. The guards ignored his violent outbursts, pulling him further from the Queen. Lima was trying to talk to him, but he wouldn’t let her speak, shouting and kicking.

“Release me this instant, I have to do something, I have to help her!”

Peasley screamed through tears as he was dragged away from Queen Bean, who gazed toward him shakily.

“Let go of me! M-Mother! Please!”

The Queen gave her son one last sorrowful glance before she lost consciousness, falling on her side and hitting the ground. The castle trembled. The last thing that could be seen before the doors to the room were closed was a doctor rushing toward the Queen, yelling at another.

Peasley released a desperate sob into the space, screaming as the only sight of her was shut away from him.

”MOTHER!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wait seemed eternal.

The indication of getting any news or updates on the Queen’s condition seemed near-impossible, each of the royals exchanging nervous glances as they waited out in the hall for any response.

Prince Peasley had given up on any means of trying to escape the guards’ grip on his arms, keeping his head low. He murmured gently, praying to some higher being that his mother would make it out of this alive.

Peach waited with a pale expression, supporting her body against the wall as her heart pounded in her chest. Her mind was clouded with thousands of thoughts.

The group jolted in unison as the doors leading into the room were thrust open. A pair of guards exited, dragging away the same scullery maid from earlier, her heels dragging on the floor.

“PLEASE, NO! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, I WOULD NEVER HURT THE QUEEN! I-I SWEAR, I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM THIS KINGDOM, P-PLEASE! I-I’M INNOCENT!”

Pained by the young maid’s screams pleading innocence despite her apprehension, the royals turned away from her, not knowing what to believe anymore. She was dragged away from them, her screams lingering in the air as anxiousness only festered and grew.

It seemed like hours before there was another indication from within the room.

But, finally, it came. The doors were pushed open with much effort, promptly closed as Lady Lima revealed her presence. She turned to the group, breathing shakily. She sniffled, trying to clear her throat as the words in her throat tangled and quivered.

“H-Her... Her Majesty, Queen Bean... has fallen.”

There was only silence to respond. And so, Lima continued.

“The physicians found...” She exhaled slowly. “T-There was an extremely high dosage of poison in her system... we suspect the staff working in the kitchen may have slipped a fatal dose of poison into her tea...”

Another long stretch of silence was all that came.

“She’s... She’s gone?” King Fret, in disbelief, questioned softly. He was the first to speak, the others still wanting to deny the truth.

“N-No...” Cyan squeaked before bursting into sobs. She hugged Dreambert, who was standing beside her. The prince tried to console the Sprixie, shakily breathing.

“Who would do such a thing?”

There was a sudden cry of alarm, followed by a pair of grunts as the Beanbean soldiers were shoved to the floor, having been pushed aside by Peasley. He trembled, stepping back slowly. Tears were streaming down his face, his expression mortified. He shook his head feverishly before turning on his heel and running down the hall, far away from the group’s sight.

“Peasley!” Lady Lima shouted, moving to follow him.

“Shall we go after him, Lady Lima?” The guards questioned, hastily composing themselves as they stood.

“Yes, he needs to come to his-“

“Wait.” Toadsworth’s voice was firm as he spoke up, approaching Lady Lima carefully as he supported his weight on his cane. “Perhaps you should give him some space. Often, when my Princess is hurt, she will need time to herself.”

“Toadsworth-“ Peach hissed, her face heating to a bright pink. “Please.”

“My apologies, Princess.” Toadsworth straightened his shoulders. “But, it is the truth.”

“Lady Lima?” The guards questioned once more.

There was a pause.

“...Stand down.” She affirmed. “Leave him be. I just need him to snap out of this state. He simply can’t run the country if he’s acting like this...”

“Maybe... eh, _I_ could go talk to him?”

The group turned to face Luigi, who was standing at the farther end of the hall.

“O-Oh, s-sorry, uhm... uh, Ms. Lady Lima...? I could... I could go talk to him.” Luigi softly mumbled, his idea practically inaudible. “If that’s... okay.”

“Capital idea, Master Luigi.” Toadsworth nudged Lima. “Master Luigi is certainly the most sensitive asset in our party, he might be able to knock some sense into-“

“Toadsworth, please.” Peach repeated, her features burning up as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

“R-Right. Ever so sorry, my Princess!”

“If you think you can help him, I won’t stop you.” Lima smiled gently, trying to push her evident sadness away as she faced Luigi. “From what I’ve seen, you two have some history together, with the whole Cackletta incident and your visits and all.”

“Eheh... you could say that...”

Luigi turned to Mario, waiting for approval from his brother to go ahead before he ran off. Mario nodded faintly, patting his brother on the back.

“He’ll most likely be in the gardens... that’s the 'most treasured location in the entire castle’, in his opinion.” Lima explained to Luigi just as he turned. “I’d check there first.”

“Right. Thank you, Lady Lima.”

“Meet us in the main hall once you’ve retrieved him.”

Luigi nodded and exhaled, running off and away from the group as he tried to follow in the same direction Peasley had gone. He just hoped he would be able to help.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luigi stood under the archway leading out to the gardens, walking into the extravagant space with hesitant steps. He walked past tall bushes littered with yellow roses and other glimmering flowers, exhaling gently.

He went to call out for Peasley when he heard the unmistakable sound of crying emerging from somewhere close. Luigi crept past another tall bush, finding Peasley sitting on the ground, his blonde head lowered into his knees as he wept noisily. Peasley had his back turned to Luigi, his shoulders heaving as he quivered with every sob that escaped his lips.

“P… Peasley?”

Peasley stopped, lifting his head out of his knees as he turned. “...Luigi?”

There was a momentary silence. A moment of acknowledgement, the world seemingly pausing as the bushes of the court gardens swayed with the passing of wind.

“What are you doing here?” Hastily trying to wipe at his eyes, Peasley shivered, turning away from Luigi. He tried to keep his tone steady, but it faltered. “I-I just want to be left alone right now…”

“I-I know…” Luigi slowly walked forward, seating himself beside the mourning prince. He exhaled. “I just thought you might… want some company… i-if you want to talk, or anything!”

Peasley didn’t object. But his face still scrunched and fell back to his knees, keeping his gaze tucked away and far from Luigi’s vision. Silence wavered as Luigi tried to scoot closer to Peasley, attempting to make an indication that Peasley could talk to him. And, after a few minutes, that’s exactly what the prince did.

“I… I don’t know what to d-do.” Peasley choked out, glancing up. “My citizens are going to expect me to step up and take the throne. But, I don’t… I don’t know if I can… not now. Not like this. Mother was teaching me… how to be a great ruler… and she…”

He sniffled, chuckling desperately as he wiped at his eyes. 

“W-What would she think of me now? Pathetically sniveling out here, hiding from reality, sobbing about my problems like a child…”

“Peasley… i-it’s okay to cry. It’s not a sign of weakness, or that you’re childish.”

Peasley sniffled, lowering his head again, letting his hair cover his eyes.

“It’s okay to grieve.” Luigi whispered, trying to move closer to Peasley, the grass rustling beneath his weight. “I promise.”

“Mother…” Peasley continued softly. “She… s-she was one of the only reasons I had the courage to be who I am…. The people out there may love me, but that wouldn’t be if it weren’t for her presence. She r-raised me, taught me everything I know, and now she’s.... s-she’s….” Peasley’s words abruptly cracked, dissolving into a loud sob. “S-She can’t be gone!” 

He screeched to the open air, not even daring to face Luigi’s eyes. 

“She can’t be… this a-all has to be some awful nightmare…! SHE CAN’T B-BE-!”

Peasley buried his eyes in his gloved hands, shakily weeping as his shoulders trembled and heaved. Luigi shrunk back at Peasley’s outburst, but remained firm.

“I… I know how that must feel.”

Plucking at the grass beneath him, Luigi sighed, looking up at the blossoming vegetation surrounding the pair.

“This whole thing… since Daisy went missing a-and when… her dad…” He trailed off. “When that happened, I tried to convince myself all of this was some awful nightmare. But, Mario and the Princess… they were so distraught and… that’s when I realized I had to accept reality… but I-I know it’s hard. Y-You have every right to mourn.”

Peasley exhaled, glancing up from his hands. He turned to Luigi, his face pale and covered in tears. He sniffled once more before quickly moving forward, enveloping Luigi in a hug.

“I-I’m sorry…” Peasley whispered out, clutching onto Luigi's back. “I’m so, so sorry…”

“W-What?”

“I’m… N-Nothing, I’m just…” Peasley’s words were hushed, tears seeping into Luigi’s shirt as Peasley lowered his face. “I’m just so sorry you have to see m-me like this…”

“Hey, it’s okay…” Luigi wasn’t the best at comforting people, but he still tried, patting Peasley’s back reassuringly. “It’ll be alright…”

“After this… I’ll have to go out there, and face my people, and tell them what’s happened. I-I’ll have to be crowned King… a-and take my mother’s place.” Peasley lowered his tone. “I don’t know if I can though… I’m not good enough…!”

”D-Don’t say that! Of course you’re good enough.” Luigi hastily insisted, drawing back from the hug to face Peasley. He stared into Peasley’s glossy eyes for a moment before lowering his eyes, blushing slightly. “You’ll be a great ruler, I’m sure of it. I-I’ll try and help you in any way that I can.”

Peasley sniffled. “You mean that?”

Luigi nodded. Peasley finally allowed a smile onto his face, embracing Luigi tightly once more.

“T-Thank you…” Peasley whispered. “Thank you for everything.”

“O-Oh, n-no problem, Peasley!” Luigi coughed out, smiling brightly. “I j-just had to make sure you’d be alright…!”

“I’ll be quite alright, I’m sure.” Peasley leaned back, standing. There were faint grass stains on his tunic. “Mother wouldn’t have wanted me to just sit here feeling sorry for myself. She… She would’ve wanted me to take charge.”

Nodding quickly, Luigi smiled.

“I think I’m ready to go join the others…”

“Oh, r-right! They were worried about you, we should probably get back soon…”

Side by side, Peasley and Luigi made their way out of the castle gardens and back into the winding halls of Beanbean Castle.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright here?” 

Luigi, along with the others, stood in the main hall of the castle, consulting with the beanish court once more before they were set to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

“Why, of course! Lima and I can handle things.” Peasley’s voice was still uneasy, but he tried to mask it through blinding optimism, his face a constant smile as he placed his hands on his hips. “Isn’t that right, Lima?”

Lima didn’t answer, still obviously shaken. Her face was pale and her features were sunken. She forced a sound of acknowledgment though, nodding toward Peasley.

“I hope to see you all again! Do be safe out there! The sun is setting, and there could be some undesirable creatures dwelling out there at nighttime.”

“W-What?” Both Luigi and Cyan meekly questioned.

“You’ll be fine, I’m quite sure! Nothing her royal highness and her vassals couldn’t handle!” Peasley glanced toward Peach sharply. Peach shifted in response, bowing her head. “Ahaha! Nevertheless, the Beanbean Kingdom’s gates are always open for our dear friends. Do come visit soon!”

Peasley smiled, escorting the group outside as the castle doors were opened. Mario went ahead of the group, leading them through the darkened streets of Castle Town. Luigi lingered at the back of the group, the others moving ahead after Mario. 

Luigi went to follow Peach, whose steps were hurried and swift, when he felt a sudden force tug on his arm. He turned back with a yelp to face Peasley again, who shushed him and glanced around anxiously. He lowered his voice, every word he spoke rushed.

“I know the castle staff would never do anything to harm the Queen. That means, someone traveling with you killed my mother. One of them is guilty. I’m sure of it.”

Luigi was taken aback, his expression blank.

“If you ever need be, you can come here. If the situation worsens, don’t hesitate to come back.”

Luigi nodded, almost instinctively.

“And... p-please… if you find out anything about my mother… you have to tell me. I’m going to avenge her. I have to.”

“HEY, BRO!”

Mario’s sudden voice cut through the tension, Luigi jolting slightly.

“YOU COMING?”

“Y-Yeah! Just give me a minute, bro!” Luigi sighed, turning to Peasley again.

However, Peasley’s gaze was focused elsewhere, his expression a frown as his eyes narrowed, expression stiffening.

“Don’t trust them, Luigi. Be safe, and be careful as to who you believe.”

Luigi nodded hastily. Peasley stepped back, shutting the castle doors slowly with a drawn creak. He left them open for a moment, just to ensure Luigi caught up with the group.

Peach quickly greeted Luigi when he met up with the others, smiling gently. Dreambert approached Luigi, pulling him aside to continue a previous conversation, Mario joining in with a laugh.

Peach exhaled, her pursed lips forming a smile. She paused, turning on her heel to look back at the towering castle behind her. 

Even in the darkness of the evening, she could see Peasley’s face. His gaze was shrouded in complete shadow, his eyes glaring straight back at her. A shiver ran down her spine, averting her gaze as she turned away quickly.

The doors to the castle were shut.


	15. Chapter 15

_Some sounds are just too painful to bear. Nails scraping along a dry chalkboard, the wail of a baby, the inhumane screech of a wounded animal, the gruesome screams and cries of the starved and dying…_

_A terrible sound woke me just last night. Though, truthfully, it came as more of a blessing than a curse. It stirred me from an awful dream._

_I was cascaded in pure blackness, sitting surrounded by nothing. My senses were blank. That is, until I heard an almost inaudible noise. It was quiet at first: two voices conversing, ever softly. I called for answers, to the voices. A shiver crawled up my back, a brush of sudden cold caressing my spine._

_They were arguing. The voices were angry, screaming back and forth._

_“You think this will get you what you want?" One of them cried out._

_It wasn't unfamiliar. No. It was... hers? Her voice. Wasn't it? It's been so long since I..._

_My heart pounded as I could hear the dull swinging of a blade. I cried out in terror as an ear-shattering screech rang out into the darkness. It was accompanied by the sharp cutting of skin, as a swift plunge into flesh squished horrifically. I covered my ears, but it was too late. The scream rose and then fell to silence._

_I woke quickly, eyes wide, sweat forcing me to cling to my bed covers as I fought to escape them. I glanced around my room, the scream ringing in my ears._

_It’s been so long since everything happened. I know I can’t undo my actions. I know I should have done things differently. But, at the time, how could I have known that-...?_

_..._

_I can still hear it._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they returned, the Mushroom Kingdom was silent.

It was as if all life within the little Kingdom had silenced itself. An eerie quiet enveloped Toad Town as they awaited the return of their beloved monarch. The Toads often slept without knowing whether their princess would come home at all. The pattern of lost lives spread quickly through the streets as what started as empty rumors, but were now being realized as an awful truth. The citizens now hid in their homes, trapped in an endless tomb of mourning as they prepared for the worst news to arrive.

The world itself felt silent. It was so painfully quiet as they went.

The only sounds that accompanied the group of royals and plumbers as they walked back to the castle were their footfalls and the sounds of ragged breathing. Though they had attempted conversation along the way, all points of communication had long since dried out, shifting their eyes to not look at each other as some kicked at gravel along the roads as they neared the Mushroom Kingdom castle. The grave situation had finally dawned on them. 

Peach entered her abode first with Toadsworth, greeting the servants with a wave, trying to not make a big scene out of her return.

The Toads were still cleaning up the castle after Bowser’s previous intrusion, carting piles of rubble out and painting over scorched parts of the walls. As soon as they noticed Peach, they immediately jumped to attention. So relieved, several Toads dropped whatever they were working on and ran to swarm around the blonde monarch.

“Princess!”

“We missed you!”

“How was the Beanbean Kingdom?”

“Do you need anything?”

“We’re at your service, Your Highness!”

Peach gave them the simple order to keep working and dismissed them with a singular hand wave. The Toads ran off to work, now in much better spirits than before, allowing their princess some space as they spruced up the area.

Peach sighed, hugging her sides as she led her guests back into the castle they’d now grown so accustomed to. “You can all stay for as long as you’d like.” She announced to her guests with an uneasy smile, turning to face them all. Her face was still pale, faint tears stained into her cheeks. The walk home hadn't been kind to her; her thoughts had been going non-stop. “I’d be happy to get you acquainted with your quarters, should anyone choose to stay the night…”

King Fret objected quickly, moving forward. “Unfortunately, I cannot stay. I must prepare for my son’s service and funeral procession. The date for the event is nearing soon, and I want everything to be in order. But, thank you for your kindness, Princess..."

Toadsworth approached Fret, a small smile on his old face. “We’ll be there when the time comes.”

Fret nodded, his formal voice still trembling as he turned and addressed the room of gathered individuals. “All of you are welcome to come to Pine’s funeral. You’ve all been so hospitable and understanding, and I’m sure he would have wanted to see you all together again. Together for a cause other than trying to solve a murder... I just want to do what would honor his memory best…”

Fret paused and wiped at his eyes, allowing Toadsworth to lead him out of the castle. The old steward glanced back, telling Peach he would get the king ample transportation for his travels back to Jewerly Land. 

That left the rest of the anxious group to dwell in awkward silence. Peach watched Fret leave, blinking and moving to speak when another voice interrupted her attempt.

“Princess...”

She jolted, turning to face Prince Dreambert as he gingerly stepped forward. He was now standing in front of Mario and Luigi, who were talking privately: whispering back and forth. Cyan watched from behind them all.

Dreambert had excused himself, lifting his head and fixing his hood. “May I speak with you?”

“What is it?”

Dreambert grabbed her by the arm, his grip rather tight. He was surprisingly strong, compared to how small and plush he appeared. He led her a few steps away from the others, turning around a corner and into an empty corridor. He took a few moments to talk, trying to find the words, before he allowed himself to finally speak.

“I’m sorry.” He started with, staring at the princess. “I’m sorry this is all happening. You should know by now that I wish no ill will upon you, or any of your friends, and I don’t want to see this continue any longer. But, I… I have the feeling you know what’s going on, and you aren’t telling us.”

Peach’s eye twitched subtly, raising her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You and I both, I feel we’ve both been speculating.” He bit his lip, rubbing the zipper beneath his hood with his fingers as anxiety made his voice tremble. “You know as well as I do that we just have to accept that the first killer is still out there. And Queen Bean’s death... we don’t know who did that, either. It could have been any of us.”

“I thought that maid was arrested back in Beanbean Castle, that explains it, doesn’t it? And...” She paused, avoiding bringing up Mario as a potential killer, still wanting to hope there was goodness in him. Fret had done something out of anger and vengeance. “You don’t suspect Eclair killed the others?”

“No.” Dreambert’s glare tightened. He kept fiddling with his zipper, fighting to speak. He sputtered, wiping at his mouth before continuing. “She only killed Pine, and orchestrated Sammer’s. She couldn’t have killed Daisy. She thought too highly of her skewed idea of justice, fighting to be correct even if she was wrong, and she didn't tell us anything about Daisy or Haru’s or the Queen’s demise.”

“What are you saying?”

“That’s what I wanted you to answer for yourself.” Dreambert stared Peach in the eyes, standing tall as he pulled her slightly closer, whispering. “You realize who the killer is, don’t you?”

Peach flinched.

“And after our visit and everything that happened in the Beanbean Kingdom, I have no doubts in my mind. I noticed when we were walking back... you seem to be getting worse with each one of these meetings. Do you know something we don’t?"

Peach fiddled with her thumbs, flicking tears away. Her throat tightened, shoulders quivering as she fought to pull away from Dreambert’s grip. “Dreambert, please… I really don’t want to talk about that right now. I’m still shaken about the whole thing.”

“You said we had to work together!” Dreambert helplessly exclaimed. “I just want to get the full story.”

“I know, but I c-can’t right now… I just can’t.”

“I’ll tell you everything I know, all I want is to help!”

“Dreambert, please…”

“Please, Princess, we can stop whoever this killer is together!”

“Dreambert, please let go of my arm..."

"Princess!"

"You’re hurting me-!”

Dreambert flinched and stood for a moment, his arm still furiously gripping Peach’s. His fingers dug into her flesh, her pale skin now a shade of white. He gasped and exhaled, releasing her as he stepped back and raised his hands. Peach cried out in pain, rubbing her arm where Dreambert had held her, wincing.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Dreambert moved, crossing his arms and bowing his head respectfully. His zipper jingled. “I understand. I’m sorry. That was rather informal of me. I’ll give you time, all the time you need.”

Peach bit her lip, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she watched the white spot on her arm slowly return to it’s normal shade. “I… I’ll tell you everything in due time, Dreambert. I promise. But right now, I’m just…” She squeezed her eyes shut, letting a tear fall down her cheeks. “I swear to you, I’ll tell you. I promise.”

Dreambert nodded sheepishly as he stepped back. “I understand. I just want to find the answers as much as you, and as fast as possible. I need all the help I can get. But, if you aren’t comfortable… I’ll allow you space. But for now, I had better be off.”

The two shuffled awkwardly, Dreambert turning to move away. 

Peach caught his hand, stopping him from leaving. “Will I be seeing you at Pine’s funeral? It’s in a few days. I’m sure Fret would be happy to see you there.”

Dreambert smiled, a twinge of hesitation flickering across his features. “Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be able to. Duty calls back in the Pi’illo Kingdom, as always. I’ve been absent for quite a bit of time, and they need me there.”

“Oh… O-Of course.” Peach held her hands together, rubbing at her arm. “Well, I’ll send you a letter regarding the current situation later. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Dreambert’s expression lowered, a grave deepness surrounding his words. “Princess, I want to get to the truth. No matter what it takes, I want to make things right. And the only way that can happen is if you’re honest with me. You... get that, right?”

Peach wiped at her eyes, exhaling before nodding slowly. “Yes, Dreambert. And I swear to you, I’ll tell you everything... eventually. I’m just processing everything that’s happened.”

“Of course... well, goodnight, your Highness.” Dreambert walked off without another word, apparently intending on finding a way back home on his own.

Peach turned to Mario and Luigi as she watched Dreambert leave, coming upon the two finishing a conversation. They both got a few final words in before returning their attention to their monarch, nodding toward her with their shoulders raised.

"Are you two staying the night?"

Mario and Luigi exchanged a glance, Mario exhaling. "Don't think so. Luigi and I... there's been a lot going on, and we really need to talk about what's been happening. And we need to talk about some," Mario paused, narrowing his eyes. "things."

Luigi blushed, nodding. "T-Thank you for your hospitality though, Princess."

"Of course. Anything for my heroes." 

The brothers grinned toward the blonde monarch, trudging out of the fancy castle and onto the castle grounds outside. She watched them from the castle doors until they disappeared into the night.

All that was left now was Cyan, who looked just as pale and frazzled as ever. She flinched as Peach approached and put a hand on her shoulder, her tiny eyes widening unnaturally, almost falling out of their sockets.

"A-Apologies.” Peach murmured. “I didn't mean to startle you."

Cyan exhaled shakily.

“I'm just thinking... That was so scary, what happened in the Beanbean Kingdom. How her face got so swollen and purple... I-I don’t think I’ll have very pretty dreams tonight.” Cyan glanced up, hobbling closer. “W-Who do you think did that?"

Peach paused, hiding her shifting gaze. "I... I don't know. Whoever it was, I hope they come to their senses soon..." She paused again. "Cyan, are you wanting to stay the night-"

“-Yes!” Cyan blurted before Peach was even done with her inquiry.

Peach was rather taken aback, blinking as she surveyed the little Sprixie.

“I’m sorry for the outburst...” Cyan covered her mouth with one hand. “I-It’s just, there’s a lot happening, and if I go back, I don’t know what will happen, or how the people will react, and without my sisters I can’t rule on my own and I-I…” Cyan trembled before she burst into tears, sobbing noisily into the empty main hall of the castle. 

Peach bent down to level with the small princess, wiping away her tears.

“Calm down, please.” She smiled. “It’s okay. I don’t know what to do right now either. You aren’t alone.”

“It’s just really scary right now. And I… I-I trust you, Princess Peach. Please, let me stay just a little longer. I’ll write a letter back home myself, but I just need to stay for a little while longer.”

Peach stood, contemplating things before nodding, much to Cyan’s immediate delight. The blonde monarch exhaled, knowing she wasn’t going to tell the young girl how to run a country. She understood her worries, but she couldn’t help her own personal qualms with the decision. She simply couldn’t imagine leaving her Kingdom alone in this dire time.

Peach sighed, leading Cyan to a bedroom meant for guests. She pointed out a few things to her before she wished the Sprixie a peaceful rest before the princess returned to her own quarters.

She slinked into her bed, extinguishing the lights as she buried herself under her covers. She slept to the gentle ticking of a nearby clock, the light of the everlasting moon over her slumbering form. She didn’t sleep very well, or even that much at all, a rather horrible nightmare plaguing her thoughts.

She just had to look to the future, was all she could remind herself as she tried to sleep. She couldn’t keep dwelling on the past.

She had to move forward.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The evenings that followed were somber and silent. Peach spent most of them on her lonesome, and sometimes with Cyan or Toadsworth. But, everything still felt out of place. No matter how hard she tried, everything just seemed wrong.

Eventually, the days passed by, albeit slowly. 

They all led up to Prince Pine’s service in Jewelry Land, which Peach had been preparing herself for. Words were scarce between the visitors to Jewelry Land on that fateful day, all arriving with the sole purpose to mourn the tragic fate of their late prince. The castle and its exterior was filled with sad lilies, buds hanging sadly, the whole space feeling dead and empty.

Peach and Toadsworth arrived early, just as day was breaking over the hills. She was identified quickly by the Jewelry Land militia, several guards recognizing her from the trip that led to the discovery of Pine's body, not too long ago. They bowed as she entered, granting her entrance to the castle hall.

King Fret approached the two with his head hung low, forcing his eyes up to meet Peach's gaze. "Good morning, Your Highness." His voice was gravelly, throat torn. His face had several creases along it, faint stains of tears having crawled down his aging skin.

"Good morning, King Fret." The petite princess curtsied respectfully, the black hues of her funeral gown shuffling at her feet. "Is there any way I can help you prepare? Toadsworth and I would be happy to help.”

"The preparations will be finished soon. There is no need." Fret lifted a hand. "I only hope this is a..." Fret licked at his dried lips, sniffling as he regulated his quavering voice. "A fitting goodbye for my son."

"It will be, Fret." Peach smiled reassuringly, gripping Fret’s hand. Toadsworth nodded at her side. "Pine would love this. I'm sure he's looking down from the Overthere right now, so proud of everything you’ve done for him.”

Fret forced a smile, his cheeks twitching noticeably before he broke down into a quiet sob. He quickly recovered, wiping at his eyes as Toadsworth patted his back comfortingly. The king sniffled loudly, exhaling shakily as he smiled. Peach breathed, nodding to him as she also allowed a few tears to slip down her face.

"Oh, your Highness, I promised myself I wouldn't cry much today..." He sniffled, wiping his eyes and huffing, trying to regain his regal tone. “I want this service to honor my son’s memory. But... I also want this day to serve as remembrance for the others too. Queen Bean, Prince Haru, King Sammer..." He hesitated, sighing as he fixed his overcoat. "Please, Princess, allow me a minute to compose myself. Most of today will be spent out in the gardens, if you’d like to make your way out there."

Peach nodded, gesturing for Toadsworth to follow her as she went toward the archway leading out into the castle gardens.

"If it’s alright with you, I think I'll stay with the old chap." Toadsworth pointed toward Fret with his cane, fixing his bowtie. "He probably needs some comforting."

"Alright. Just... don't be overbearing, Toadsworth."

He laughed. "When have I EVER been overbearing, my Princess?"

Peach smiled, turning on her heel as she exited the castle halls and started into the gardens outside. Several citizens were gathered around, all chattering and shuffling amongst each other. Most of their tones were low and sad. It was a shame to see what was once such a happy united country sound so broken and gloomy.

Peach flinched as she noticed where most of the people were clumped together, all surrounding, or waiting in line to see, an open casket. Peach gulped down a hard lump in her throat before walking toward it, lifting her dress. A few citizens made way for her, bowing their heads for the passing monarch. Peach stood behind a group of two, an older couple, who looked over the casket for a moment before walking away with a few muted cries.

Peach gingerly stepped forward, trailing a hand along the edge of Pine’s dark blue casket as she went. She exhaled before glancing over her old friend. Pine’s eyes were shut peacefully, his body having been cleaned up. Faint stains and splotches still covered his neck though, some cuts still visible. His body looked about the same as always, wearing his nice dress clothes. It was so painfully eerie how much he looked as though he could be sleeping. It appeared as though he might be ready to wake once again at any moment, and be his happy self with dreams and aspirations for the future ahead.

She just wanted to embrace him again, to talk to him. She wanted to tell him so many things, and how every day they were getting closer to figuring everything out.

She sighed, lips quivering as her throat stung. She couldn’t breathe as she held back tears, stepping away from Pine’s body. She let the next few mourners step forward, one offering the retreating princess a handkerchief to wipe her tears. She declined and sniffled as she wiped her tears with her black gloves, hiding the mascara stains in the fabric.

She just couldn’t believe this was all happening.

...How could this have happened?

"Principessa!"

Peach turned and jolted, eyes widening as she noticed a tall brunette man approaching. She wiped away at the last of her persistent tears, perking up.

"Luigi!" She called, running to greet him. She hugged him tightly when she got to him, now just wanting to make sure each and every one of her friends were safe and happy. Life was so delicate, she had realized. “I’m so happy to see you.”

"H-Hello, Princess. How are you?"

"As well as someone at a funeral can be." She muttered, her attempt at a lighthearted comment not even lifting her own spirits. She paused though, upon noticing the lack of a certain brother with Luigi. "Where’s Mario?"

"Mario? He said he was busy with something. Didn't go into specifics, though.” Luigi brushed it off, lowering his head. “I just knew I wanted to come today. Prince Pine seemed like such a nice guy, I'm so sad for him to have gone like this.”

Peach nodded, sighing. "It's rather sad, indeed. B-But, Fret's been holding up fairly well, from what I saw. Toadsworth is comforting him. And everything’s gone well so far.”

"Ah, that’s good…” Luigi trailed off, rubbing his arm. “I-Is anyone else coming that you know of?"

“None that I know. Cyan was feeling a little sickly, so she stayed back at the castle. And I invited the Nimbus family as well, but they declined. Apparently an issue has arisen in Nimbus Land that required their immediate attention, so they couldn’t make it.”

Luigi kicked at the ground a bit. “Peasley wrote me a letter the other day. We’ve been keeping in pretty close touch, but I don’t think he knew about the funeral happening… He’s been having to deal with a lot of things back home.” Luigi paused, before continuing upon noticing Peach’s silence. “And I haven’t seen Dreambert... not since that night we came back from the Beanbean Kingdom. I hope he’s okay.”

Peach nodded. “As do I.”

“Have you heard from the Koopalings and Junior at all?”

“Not at all.” Peach sighed, trying not to dwell on thinking about the sad circumstances of the dead king for long. “I should visit them soon...”

"I just hope nothing bad happened to any of them. Despite our history, I’d like to see them again." Luigi sighed, rubbing his arm.

"Do you think they're all okay?"

"Ooohoweeooo~! Yesss, that is the question of the hour!"

Flinching, the two darted their eyes to gaze up to a new figure looming over them. His large vines and leafy tendrils spread out like limbs, a coy and suave expression across his dotted face. He leaned down, the scent of strong perfume wafting around the newcomer.

"King Croacus?"

"The one and only! Though, technically speaking, the fourth." The flower king smiled that obnoxious grin of his as he spoke. He was as flashy and glamorously caked in makeup as usual, not looking like he was here for the funeral. But, his petals were drooping, looking significantly wilted since his last appearance.

“Croacus, why-“

“What are YOU doing here?”

King Fret’s voice boomed across the gardens as he approached the group, glowering at the botanical monarch, staring at him with a glare sharp enough to tear his pink petals right off. Toadsworth followed in a rush, trying to calm the king’s nerves.

“Why, what a warm welcome, ohoohuu~...”

"What are you doing here?!” He repeated, far more upset and grave the second time. “Have you come to make a fool of me? To insult and make a mockery of my son's death?!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Your Majesty. I'm not here for you." Croacus moved forward, curling his leaves and tendrils around the area near Luigi and Peach's feet. His eyes narrowed, looking rather annoyed. “I'm here for you two."

"What?"

"What do you need us for?"

"You two know more than anyone about this whole situation. This game."

"Please don't call it that..." Luigi meekly murmured, one of Croacus’s leaves pressing over his mouth to quiet him.

"Anyway...” Croacus lips curled, a sour expression on his face. “I received a threatening letter a few days ago. You two simply must know something about it, I have no doubts about that. Did you send it?"

Peach paused, holding her hands together over her chest. "A... letter?"

"Well, I've only been sending letters off to Prince Peasley." Luigi noted. "I used to send letters to, u-uh… Princess D-Daisy, too... B-But, other than that, I haven't sent out anything to anyone, Mr. King Croacus Sir."

Croacus rolled his eyes, pursing his lips. "Likely story. Was it you, King Spoilsport?"

Fret's only response was the same piercing glare.

"Right. Got it." Croacus sighed. “I’m not welcome here, I know. I just want this cleared up and then I’ll go.”

"May I see the letter?” Peach asked. “Do you still have it?"

"Of course... why would I come all this way just to NOT show you?" He muttered as he uncurled a leaf, revealing a small crimson note. It was slightly worn, probably from being carried such a long distance. "Read it. It's so dramatic, even more-so than me, which is saying a lot.”

Peach smoothed the letter delicately, allowing Luigi, Fret, and Toadsworth to see.

_'I know what you've done._

_Eyes are everywhere, and you're keeping secrets._

_End the pattern, speak the truth, or you can die with your lies._

_Your choice._

_I'm watching.'_

"I have no idea what it's talking about. I haven't hurt anyone, I'm practically an angel." Croacus bat his eyelashes innocently before groaning, gritting his teeth. "I just want to know who the sorry little runt is that sent this letter. I’d love to give them a taste of their own pesticide."

"Croacus, there's no need to get violent." Peach stood back. "But, out of curiosity, how did you even know WE were here?"

"I'm a drama king, dear. I hear all the gossip from every potential source, and that led me here. Any more questions?"

"Well, for starters, how do we even know this is real?" Fret interjected, pointing to the letter. "It's not even signed. We can't possibly pin it to anyone. You’re just trying to rouse up more trouble.”

"Unfortunately not. Though the idea does sound fun, it wasn’t mine. But, I have a few ideas as to who sent it...” He glared at Luigi. "Where's your brother, hmm~? Busy, I presume?"

"He's... y-yeah, that's what he said, basically."

"Oh yesss, I'm sure he's busy. Quite busy with sending these letters out to poor defenseless kings like me...!" He wailed dramatically before standing tall. “Tell your brother I’m not pleased. Sloppy execution.”

“My big bro would-a never do this kinda thing!” Luigi shouted, angry now. “Don’t accuse him!”

“If you recall, your brother and I aren’t exactly on the best terms, green hero.” Croacus huffed, turning his head as a few petals fell from his head. “Whatever. It’s not like I’m actually taking this seriously. I just wanted an explanation...”

“You can play the act all you like, King Croacus.” Fret added, a smug grin on his face. His voice was clear now. “But, I can tell you're bothered by it."

"Me? Ooweeoo... N-No. Not at all, in fact. It's just a silly empty threat." Croacus waved a leaf dismissively. “Banish the thought that it would ever bother me.”

"Well, if it wasn’t Mario… Who could have done this, then?"

"Hm. Well, MY bets are still on that hero.” Croacus exhaled sharply. “Buuut, maybe it was that... oh, what was it... that one crazed princess? Waffle, was it? Croissant?”

"Eclair."

"Right. Whatever.”

Fret stiffened at the mention of Eclair, trying to hide his expression as Croacus watched. Fret turned away from the group, but it was too late. Croacus had spotted his moment of weakness, eager to get back at him.

"Ohhoohooweeoo, that's righhht~! You never found her, did you? That little girl that killed your son is still out there on the loose... and now she's probably sending these awful things to me… what a terrible turn of events.” Croacus laughed. “Ah. And now you’re mourning his loss here, but you still haven’t found the one who stole his life. At least you ended the games of one of his killers, huh? That’s something... huhuhu~...!”

“Croacus, that is _enough!”_ Peach cried, putting herself between Fret and Croacus.

Fret's hands quivered, whole body trembling, looking about ready to wring Croacus's stem right off. But instead, he stomped away without a word. He hid his face beneath his hair, Peach and Luigi watching helplessly as he retreated.

“Hmph. I’m only telling the truth.” Croacus harrumphed, pursing his lips.

"L-Luigi, can you watch Croacus?” Peach quickly reacted, holding her hands up and pointing to the botanical king. “I'm going to go help Fret."

"Watch me?" Croacus scoffed. "I'm not a child, you know."

Luigi gave her a thumbs up, Peach nodding. She grabbed her gown and ran to the castle after King Fret, stopping in her tracks as she witnessed him addressing a group of guards near the end of a hallway. They spoke back and forth before a large gathering of them saluted and then ran past Peach and out of the castle.

"Fret…! What are you doing?" She called, moving forward. Fret didn’t react, continuing to talk to the gathered troops before sending them off too. "Please, don't do anything rash against Croacus or his country. Maybe he's just... coping... in his own odd way." Peach sighed. “Just, this isn’t the right thing to do, I know you may be hurting but-”

"No. It's not that."

Peach glanced up at him, cocking her head, puzzled. "W-What do you mean?"

"It's the fact that he's... he's right." Fret sighed, holding back tears as he held his face in his hands. "I’m going to do this right, and truly avenge my son. I'm sending out a fleet to find Princess Eclair now. I won't rest until she's found. Then... Pine’s memory will truly be honored."

"Fret, that could take months... I..."

"There's nothing you can say or do that will change my decision, Princess."

"No... I-I just hope she's found soon." Peach fiddled with her gloves, exhaling. "I know this is best. She hurt so many, and... I think it's due time we found her."

Fret nodded, commanding his troops onward and out of the castle. The last of them were dispatched.

It wasn’t long before it garnered the attention of Croacus and Luigi, drawing them into the castle to wait with Peach and Fret. Toadsworth joined them as well, noting that the crowds outside were starting to dwindle as the hours ticked away.

“The service won’t continue until Eclair is found and promptly imprisoned for her crimes. I want closure.” Fret spoke with an air of finality. “I want her to pay.”

“That’s the spirit~!” Croacus called excitedly.

Toadsworth stood at Fret’s side. “But, Fret, this could take days, weeks, months, even...”

“Then we’ll wait.”

And so they did. The crowds dispersed until the mourning citizens were all evicted from the castle gardens, having set off to return when Fret called for them. Everything was cleaned up, Pine’s body kept safe. The flowers outside were rotting, the gardens being cascaded in the cover of nightfall as day slowly shifted into night.

Everyone waited, with little happening in between the minutes. Croacus grew tired and bored, saying multiple times that he would leave, but never rising from his position lying draped along the castle walls. Luigi started to whistle halfway through the first hour of waiting, tapping his shoe in the silence.

Late evening slowly inched closer.

And finally, as midnight rang... a single guard returned, alone. He fought to speak as he ran into the main hall, ragged breaths making it impossible to talk. Fret tended to him, helping him to stand and catch his breath.

“Breathe, young man.” Toadsworth chided, walking close behind Fret as the others approached behind them, crowding the guard.

“I came... as fast... as I could...” He spoke in quick breathy blurts. “She’s here... in the Kingdom...”

“Are you serious?” Croacus inquired skeptically. “Well, that’s no fun.”

“Where is she?” Fret demanded, desperate to find his son’s killer as soon as possible. “Where is Eclair? Answer me!”

“In the woods...” He breathed. “She’s in the woods... we found her...”

“Then, we need to act fast! She could run off again if-“

“No... you misunderstand me.” The guard breathed sharply, huffing as he regulated his breathing.

“What?”

“We... We found her body. She’s dead.”


	16. Chapter 16

_My mirror broke last night._

_I’d noticed it cracking days prior, but I thought it wasn’t detrimental enough to repair. I’ve already done enough to trouble others - why concern them with something else?_

_But last night…_

_I stared into my reflection and saw one unaccepting of guilt and unaccepting of reality. I couldn’t help but pound my hand against the glass, so consumed with rage at only myself. I didn’t mean to break it, I really didn’t, but everything got too loud in my mind. I started to hate the expression on my face; I started to hate everything I was still standing for, started to hate the way my shoulders slumped and my eyes weighed down._

_Why did they have to…_

_The shards pierced my skin as the mirror cracked from the corner. The spindly glass shattering looked like branches on a tree. My form was now disfigured in the mirror. I couldn’t decide if it was better or worse than before._

_I fell to the ground in tears, unable to stare into my broken gaze anymore. I hated my reflection. How could I ever stand to look at it again? What was there to see? What hadn’t I ever seen before? What misfortune could I possibly face that would be worse than these feelings I have right now?_

_I still haven’t told anyone what happened. I don’t know if I want to._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sight of Princess Eclair’s body was a gruesome one.

The former Waffle Kingdom princess lay dead against a tree, her throat slit by something appearing almost jagged, hard thin rocks laying at her side, covered in blood. Something was stabbed directly into her chest, a note atop of what almost looked like an arrow or wooden stake.

“Oh dear Grambi…”

Peach inhaled, trying to handle the rush of emotions that followed upon her understanding of the scene. A sense of worriment, relief, and deep curiosity filled her core as she approached against her better judgement.

It was horrid.

Crouching down, her ruched black dress bunching on her knees, she resisted the urge to reach out and grab the note. She awaited Fret’s word.

The King, on the other hand, looked solemn, eyes cast downward. Recollections of the fiendish murderess infected his mind, making him wave a hand. 

“Whoever did this... they must be long gone by now. Handle the body.” He instructed the guards standing nearby, shuffling away, long formal robes trailing behind him. He spoke with much exhaustion weighing on his words.

Peach squinted at the letter and Luigi stepped forward, noticing her examination.

“H-Hey.” He spoke. His shaking nearly stopped his attempt, but he swallowed hard, attempting to look brave. “The note. That looks similar to the one Croacus showed us.”

“It does, doesn’t it? The botanical King shuffled forward. He bent down in front of Peach, circling a vine around the note and lifting it slightly with one leafy limb. “Looks to be a similar script too. It’s nearly the same.”

“Wait, Croacus, do you still have it?” Peach glanced up. “The note?”

“Why, of course. Ooohh, you wouldn’t expect me to lose something that easily, huh?” He handed it over, Peach taking it fast. Peach gazed down at the one left on Eclair’s corpse, reading over the lines.

_'I know what you've done.’_

She silently compared the two, eyes widening at the realization. They were written by the exact same person; they were completely identical.

“They’re the same.” She concluded, lifting both up. “So... they must be meant for… for...”

“...Future victims.” King Croacus tried to save face as the startling realization left his lips. But a leafy tendril found his stem, clutching tight and looking pale. A minor misstep and it could have been him. He gulped, wanting to speak but finding no words.

“It is a sorry scene.” Fret sighed, turning on his heel and escorting himself away.

“A sorry scene? That’s all you have to say?” Croacus exclaimed. He stole the letter out of Peach’s hands, waving it in Fret’s face. “Oho, now that’s a laugh! You find the woman who murdered your son, and all you have to say is that? Honestly! If you wanted us to believe anyone other than YOU killed her, you sure aren’t making yourself any less suspicious!”

Fret stopped. “You think… I killed her? How could I have?”

“Ha! This was all a set-up from the beginning, huh? You sent me this letter so I’d come here. You kill the girl. You cause a scene. And that gives you the perfect opportunity to end MY game! And you didn’t shy away from inviting these two either so everyone would know!”

“Croacus.” Fret spoke calmly. “Whatever delusions you may have... I have to confess, I’m tired. I don’t want to hear it… I don’t want to hear any of it. I’m tired. I’m so tired. And now that my son’s killer is dealt with… I can finally rest.”

“You…” Croacus wanted to find the words, but Fret’s tone was genuine. He was truly and simply a tortured and exhausted soul.

“Now, you are all welcome to stay at the castle until further notice.” Fret announced. “Whoever did this may still be close by. We’ll heighten security and won’t let anyone in or out.”

“Sir…”

“If you leave, that’s on your own accord. But, the killer is still at large. They could easily be waiting to strike once you head back home…” he released a long sigh. “Especially you, Croacus.”

The flowery King pouted, turning away, almost wishing he had someone to confide in. No one exactly jumped at the opportunity to speak with the guy at a time like this, after all.

Peach, meanwhile, considered her options, her eyes running over Eclair again. The dead princess’s mouth was agape in terror, eyes glazed over and staring up. The angle of the stake in her chest went downward against the tree trunk. The note had been stuck onto it after the deed was done.

She mused silently, lifting a finger to her chin. Luigi took notice right-away, crouching down next to her.

“What do you think, Principessa?”

“It just doesn’t make much sense, Luigi. Why here? Why now?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Peach glanced up, realizing Luigi’s eyes were turned away; he refused to look at the body. His gaze instead was cast further into the wood, looking anxious. His hands wrung the bottom of his black suit, sweat nearly invisible in the nice fabric.

She cocked her head. “Luigi, are you alright?”

“I don’t like looking at her…”

Peach stopped. She remembered Luigi and Eclair did have a history together, albeit a mostly one-sided one. He developed a puppy-love crush on her, so she surmised from her tea party dates with him, only for the Chestnut King to reveal himself as her betrothed. She realized the toll this all must have had on the poor younger Mario brother. She stood and wiped some dirt from her dress.

“You said Mario is back at home, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Then, he has an alibi.”

“A little flimsy for an alibi, but, I-I guess.”

Peach took Luigi’s hand. “Are you wanting to stay here? I’ll write him a letter explaining the situation… at the first chance I get.”

“I… I dunno.” Luigi hugged his sides. “I may just stay for a night… it’s not like anyone is after me...” He trailed off with a whimper. “...at least, I-I hope.”

“Then let’s reconvene back at the castle.” Peach suggested, trying to look confident for her saddened friend. “Toadsworth is still inside. I’m sure he’ll have some much-needed wisdom right about now...”

Luigi wiped at his eyes with his gloves, nodding. “Right. Lead the way.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group took to a fancy nook off the side of the grand hall, congregating over coffee and scones in an attempt to calm down.

Fret didn’t eat or drink in his guests’ presence, much to Peach’s concern. He kept his eyes cast downward and away from the others. Notably, he avoided the gaze of Croacus, who was looking suspiciously at Fret every so often. Toadsworth sat between them, mediating any hints of argument that popped up. Luigi and Peach sat near one another, sipping from their cups to avoid eye contact with the two narrow-eyed men. They shuffled and coughed to relieve some of the awkward silence, but it hardly helped anything. They just weren’t looking to be involved in another quarrel between the two majesties.

The tension was thick enough to be cut. It was only broken when Fret abruptly exhaled, graying hair ruffling on his shoulders as his head hung low.

“When… when am I going to find the strength to bury him?” He finally spoke aloud, only muffled slightly as he spoke into his hands.

“Your majesty…” Toadsworth hesitated.

“I thought I’d never reach this point. I thought I’d live forever knowing Eclair was still out there... I thought I’d be on my deathbed knowing she was gone, thinking she’d escaped the public eye and disappeared forever… but she was here.” He lifted his head. “Someone brought her here.”

“Yes!” A lofty laugh echoed from the room’s corner where Croacus stood. His expression turned smug. “Like a hired assassin. Haha-!”

Scowls were sent flaring in Croacus’s direction. He quickly and quietly slunk back.

Toadsworth moved a metal spoon around his cup’s rim, looking deep in thought. “It is rather unorthodox. Why would she be in the woods? And why would whoever ended her game know she was here?”

“Maybe they were meeting.” Luigi suggested, leaning on the table. “Like, it was a trap?”

“Again, why here, though?” Fret exclaimed, obviously exasperated. “What did her killer have to gain bringing her back here? Back to the very spot Pine was found…”

“A sense of irony?”

“Must have been someone reeeally listening to you all… uhu, forgive me, but I was hardly paying attention when you told that story about Pine when you first found him. I most certainly wouldn’t have been able to remember where he was found…”

“Someone who pays attention then?” Peach held her face, tilting her head as she tried to avoid the back-handed comment from Croacus.

“And someone who asks questions,” noted Toadsworth, pointing his metal spoon to the air.

The group sat deep in thought, glancing back and forth between each other. Truly, most of their meetings had been so consumed with the issues at hand that they hadn’t listened to who brought up what questions. It was a discussion after all; everyone was posing inquiries.

“A puzzle, indeed.” Toadsworth leaned back in his seat.

The room fell quiet. As soon as it did, and the conversation faded into the back of their minds, Luigi spoke up and stood.

“I-I’m gonna go write a letter to Mario. I think I’ll stay the night, but I don’t… want him to worry.” Luigi turned to the Jewelry Land King. “Fret, do you have anything I could use-?”

“Of course. Ask any of the servants, they’ll help you.”

“Thank you.”

“Luigi, I can always send him a letter-” Peach went to speak, but her arm was gently nudged by Toadsworth. He nodded toward the door, Luigi having stopped in the doorframe.

“Go ahead, Master Luigi.” Toadsworth ushered him forward, and Luigi went. “The Princess and I need to discuss a few things alone. Fret, may we be excused?”

The King waved a hand. “Go ahead.”

“Wait a moment! You’re leaving me with him?” Croacus protested.

“Again, Croacus, I’m far too tired to fight with you. Help yourself to the pastries, but I’m not interested in arguing.” Fret held a hand to his forehead. “I already have enough to think about as is.”

Croacus scrunched his spotted face, turning away. He folded his leafy limbs over one another. One of his tendrils found a scone, stuffing it into his mouth.

“Right. Fine.” He languidly breathed, eyeing Fret. “But if anything at all happens, you know why.”

“Croacus-”

“Don’t let me keep you.” The flowery monarch huffed. “Shoo, shoo.”

Peach and Toadsworth gave Fret a nod, making sure he recognized it, before they went on their way back out into the main hall.

Toadsworth didn’t explain his intent past the fact that they needed to talk, which made Peach feel just the slightest sense of unease. Yet she followed despite her judgement, folding her hands together. They were let into the gardens with a guard’s supervision and soon found themselves near the edge of the woods, the foreboding air outside biting at their ankles. They weren’t allowed any further out. Peach thought to Eclair, but quickly banished the idea.

The clouds were dark. Wind rustled the bushes, now covered with sickly flowers. Branches and rotted petals lined the cobblestone path leading around the space.

“We need to discuss,” Toadsworth adjusted his glasses. “whether or not you feel safe going home.”

"Is it wrong for me to stay here?” She asked first, holding her hands together. “Should we go back?"

"No, no, you’re perfectly safe to stay here, my princess. There’s no need for you to risk your life. But..." Toadsworth adjusted his cane. "Perhaps I should."

"What?"

"I should go back. Someone needs to watch over Cyan. Last we checked, she was feeling under the weather. And you know how the Toads act when you aren’t around.”

"Cyan can handle herself, she told me..."

"The poor girl is still traumatized, my Princess." Toadsworth insisted, leaning on his cane and sighing. He rubbed at his temples. "It's enough to witness one murdrer, but to witness the death of all those you hold dear… I couldn’t take my mind off it while we were inside.”

"I know." Peach sighed. She looked away. "I know…”

She was just getting tired of running around like this.

Thunder rolled in the distance. She glanced up, holding out a hand as though to catch droplets on her palm. Her glove was already stained with mascara and tears from the hours prior. She sighed.

"Shall we head back inside?" Toadsworth switched the conversation quickly, not waiting to get caught in the rain.

"Toadsworth,” Peach persisted. “are you going to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"As long as you are safe here. I trust King Fret, you know that." Toadsworth sighed. "Master Luigi is someone you can always count on. He's harmless, and will be helpful for your protection… I’ll try and convince him to stay longer. I’ll have clothing sent to you, anything you need.”

Peach forced a neutral expression.

“Mm.”

“It would be for the best.” Toadsworth concluded as rain droplets fell to the soil beneath them, steadily raining now. Peach made no movements to cover her head.

She lingered when Toadsworth turned, and stared behind her. She shot one last morbidly curious glance back towards the woods. She noticed a collection of guards running around.

Thunder rumbled above them.

“Princess?”

“...I’m coming.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon their re-entry, Fret and Toadsworth immediately arranged a plan regarding the matter. He would be accompanied with guards all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and would send a letter communicating his safe arrival. Deep down, both knew there was far less of a threat for the old steward, but it was still nice to consider his protection. Toadsworth had seen Fret through some rough times thus far; it was only courteous.

After Fret and Toadsworth had gone off to retrieve a mode of transit, that left Croacus, Peach, and Luigi together. They sat in the nookery as they waited for Fret to return, the air tight. The strong perfume of Croacus’s petals made the lingering humans a little light-headed. Luigi sipped from a dark cup of coffee to try and shield the aroma from his nostrils.

“Ehe… huu, weeell, as much as I’d like to take my leave as well, it is far too late for me… we’ve seen through this debacle ‘til day’s end. I’m tired.” Croacus yawned dramatically, fluffing his petals. “And a King such as I simply must get some beauty sleep!”

“He already told you where your room is?” Luigi asked, gently moving his cup.

“Of course. They’re all down that hallway,” he pointed out of the nook. “Guest bedrooms. Take your pick. But if it’s locked, please don’t knock or bang on the door, because I will surely be resting! It is considered a grave misdemeanor in my country if you interrupt the King’s sleep…”

“R-Right.”

“Goodnight, Croacus sir.” Luigi meekly waved, holding his cup in one hand, sending the botanical royal off.

The pretty-faced monarch excused himself, complaining about how he hadn’t slept in hours, shuffling his tendrils and leaves along the fine carpet sluggishly. He left branches and stains of grass in the fibers and wool.

Luigi sighed and sank back down, back in the same position from their earlier gathering. He sipped from his coffee absently, Peach’s gaze staring to the floor.

“I sent Mario and Peasley a letter. They’ll probably respond as soon as they get it…” Luigi leaned on his hand. “At least, I hope…”

Peach sat rigid, looking down at her dress. “Mm.”

“Principessa?”

“Hm?”

“What…” Luigi inhaled.

He gulped down saliva, testing the waters of the words in his head. He decided this wasn’t a time for conversation rehearsals, blurting out his question.

“What happened between you and Peasley?”

“...What?”

“Something, in the Beanbean Kingdom, there had to be something. Dreambert and I were… okay, so, we didn’t mean to be staring at you, or eavesdropping or- oh, Grambi forbid, please don’t misunderstand. We didn’t mean to talk behind your back.”

“Go on, Luigi.” Peach eased, but her voice spit it out in more of a command than anything else.

“We… he and I, we noticed you and him giving each other... funny looks. Something happened, right? I tried to ask Peasley but he… he didn’t say. He seemed pretty torn up about the whole thing still, I didn’t wanna-”

Peach stared at Luigi, blue eyes unwavering. Her throat warbled and twisted beneath her skin. She sunk into her seat, clutching the cushion in her arms and exhaling.

“Now’s not the time, Luigi,” was all she offered before abruptly standing up. She smoothed out her dress, moving out of the nook and into the hall. Luigi caught her hand before she got far.

“Then, when will the time be? I want… I want to… I really want to know how to help.”

“Luigi, please. Leave me alone. I'm not ready to tell you."

Luigi, servile in every regard, released the princess when prompted. He stepped back, holding his hands together and exhaling. “I didn’t mean to pry… I was just… you two are usually rather good friends, I was just wondering… every time I mention him, you get… you get…”

“Nothing happened.” Peach’s story changed. “He and I… it’s just… the Queen, everything with that night, it’s all… a blur.” Her hands now clutched at her dress, sweat wringing past her palms.

“You’re sure? You promise you’re okay?”

Peach smiled delicately.

She approached Luigi, gripping his hand and staring into his eyes, unshaken and unfaltering. She stood tall and proud, each inflection of her words grave and final. Her demeanor nearly sent shivers down Luigi’s spine, expression uncanny.

“Of course.” She lied to him. “Everything is fine.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days went by without much fanfare.

Toadsworth had returned home safely, having sent Peach and Luigi care packages with some change of clothes. Luigi decided to stay a few nights longer, which slowly turned into weeks, and very soon the days started to pass by in a blur.

Jewelry Land was not a solitary or confining place, by any means, but as the rules stated: no one was allowed to leave. It was a hassle to send someone off, what with all the heightened security and whatnot. Peach became disconnected from most. She only kept in close correspondence with Mario, ignoring the surge of letters that she knew she had to write. Mario was the only one who knew where she and his brother were, after all. Why bother giving away her location?

Still, even her letters had become less frequent. She expected Luigi was also sending out letters, so it didn’t worry her much. She had enough to think about.

Some days were of note.

They eventually had a true funeral and burial for Prince Pine, but in total privacy this time. He was buried on a brisk morning, in that same fine wooden casket, buried with pink flowers; dahlias and roses rested over his folded hands. Fret spared nothing for his son. Croacus attended as well, leaving a set of lilies around the gravestone once everything was said and done. Fret thanked him silently. Having been stuck together in one place, Fret and Croacus had started to soften up towards one another. 

It had all come down to trust.

The two Kings retreated back inside first. Peach, however, sat in front of Pine’s grave all that morning, Luigi standing closeby. He comforted her when needed.

Peach returned inside after that sorrowful morning eventually. She lingered in each hallway, coming to pass by what she knew was once Pine’s room. She paused, holding her hands behind her back as she tried the handle.

To her surprise, it opened. She looked within the room with curious befuddlement. Everything looked clean and perfect- from Fret’s order, no doubt. But, she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling she got looking around. It felt so fake.

She retreated fast and shook off the feeling as she returned to her room, only to stop dead in her tracks.

There was a pile of letters at her temporary bedroom’s door. Curiosity and befuddlement shot through her at the sheer amount alone. 

She bent down and opened one, the note addressed to her from Prince Dreambert. She wondered when they’d been sent, or when a servant had dropped them off, but she didn’t dwell on the fact much past that. She opened each of them one by one, and all of them had the same question at their core: 

_‘I’ve been waiting to hear from you.’ ‘Where have you been?’ ‘What are you keeping from us?’ ‘When are you going to tell me?’_

_‘You promised.’_

She slightly crumpled up the letters once she was in her room, tossing them onto the vanity and returning to her mundanity. No matter what happened, she couldn’t bring herself to answer him. She couldn’t even bring herself to answer Luigi. She couldn’t- no, wouldn’t, answer to anyone.

Maybe someday soon she would find the strength to write to him.

She threw some of the letters into a waste bin, the others scattered around her room. They left the thought in her mind. Guilt, was it? She couldn’t quite decipher the feeling.

She ignored it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Only one other fateful day stuck out in the blur of weeks. It happened on a crisp evening.

_It happened so fast._

Luigi had retired earlier that night, sleepiness getting the best of him. Croacus had gone out to walk along the outdoor perimeter of the castle. Fret had to do some diplomatic things, as per usual.

That left Peach, wandering the halls alone in her state of boredom, when she noticed a tiny slip of paper shoved under her door. It almost went unnoticed lying beneath the frame, blending in with the crimson color of the wood. She reached down and cautiously unfolded it, leaning forward.

_‘I know what you've done...’_

She blinked rapidly as she read over that familiar first line, eyes stinging with tears, trying to convince herself what she held wasn’t truly there. She held it tight and then moved back, glancing around the halls. She felt eyes on her.

She wobbled unsteadily as she ran to find Luigi- anyone at all.

“Fret! Your Majesty! Luigi! Croacus!” She called into the silence. There were no maids nearby, no servants to speak to. She felt utterly helpless. “Please!”

_Alone..._

The hallways were empty. But for all she knew, there could be a murderer hiding somewhere, just waiting for her to let her guard down. 

She found Luigi’s door, banging on it, but she didn’t think that would do much good, being the deep sleeper that he was. She didn’t know where Fret and Croacus were, so it was soon a mad dashing around the castle, her screams echoing off the walls as she gripped her dress and ran toward the main hall.

“Hello? Please! Is there anyone h-”

_Pungent._

The smell was the first thing she noticed. Stains along the carpet. Tender leaves lining the floor led her into the foyer, the main hall cavernous in its bigness. The strong perfume of flowers assaulted her nose as she got closer. She assumed stupidly that they were gifts for Pine’s service from the townsfolk, but what she came across instead made her freeze.

A pile and subsequent trail of torn petals flooded the castle entrance, scattered here and there. Leaves, petals, stems - everything was stripped and ripped and thrown haphazardly.

_How did...?_

A corpse lied in her path, lying face-down on the scarlet floor. Flies buzzed around the composted body.

She gagged, resisting the violent urge to vomit. She had to hold one hand to the wall to steady, looking around in fervent fear at the crime scene she’d happened upon. It was so noxious. She covered her nose as she turned on her heel and ran, sobs tearing past her lips. She didn’t know if she was even scared at this point; it was the scent of death that lingered so distinctively that sent her running.

She eventually happened upon a single servant, looking concerned. The princess wordlessly collapsed into them and expelled everything she’d happened upon. Sounding almost like she was confessing to Croacus' murder, the servant drew back with an understandably anxious tremor.

She thought this had been over. She thought… she thought…!

_THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN._

Peach bolted to her room before the servant could even speak again. She sniffled and whimpered, shutting and locking the door behind her. She thought she could handle it. She thought she could deal, but she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

She screamed and threw her items around the room, heaving the vanity to the floor and watching it fall before shattering. The mirror pieces fell near her feet. She shrieked and clawed at her face, whimpering pitifully as she threw everything to the floor, tossing it all aside. Whether she still held onto shreds of sanity, she didn't know. 

She heaved, coughing on saliva and holding her sides, whimpering into her hands and trembling. She stepped on glass when she moved, her heels the only protection from cuts on her feet.

The glass crunched- like the CRUNCH of a broken stem, the CRUNCH of a broken neck, the CRUNCH of a fractured spine. It was sickening; it was maddening.

She tore every item she got her hands on into shreds, tired of the memories, tired of everything, tired of her thoughts. She screamed, punching the wall and kicking at the fallen vanity. The wastebasket on the ground fell on its side, the contents spilling.

She fell into her arms and hands, shoulders heaving and bouncing. She screamed, hugging her sides.

“Not again, not again, not again..." She shook in the middle of her maddened mantra.

She managed to stand, gathering herself and looking over the fallen vanity. Her reflection, unkempt and frazzled, stared right back at her. Her wild blue eyes looked as though they could shatter.

"He... no..."

She passed over the fallen items on the floor. The drawers had slipped out and hit the ground, covering and littering the floor in a mess of red paper and a threatening card and unfinished letters. She hovered over the one she'd been trying to write to Mario, another addressed to Dreambert; she'd hardly had enough time to articulate her thoughts.

She hiccuped, gathering the paper and the fallen container for ink. Black stained the velvet blue carpet. She'd been meaning to keep in contact with them. Dreambert- he had already sent her so many letters. He obviously wanted her help, he only wanted to help her, and she wanted to help him too, but everything was too much, everything was TOO LOUD.

Her lips trembled as tears spilt from her eyes. She cut herself on a shard of glass, suckling on her skin as she passed over the threatening card. 

Tears and a droplet of blood stained the red cardstock. She flipped it over, searching for answers- for some indication, for some reason as to why Croacus had to die. Obviously, Dreambert would want to know that. She would at least grant him this knowledge.

She sniffled again.

Her hands passed over his last letters, pleading with her to keep in contact. She hadn't kept to her word. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, how could she have been so selfish to avoid him like that?

She went to write to him, finally... when something caught her eye.

Her hands trembled as she went to address the threatening note on the ground, right alongside Dreambert's. 

Both spoke of keeping secrets, and though the contents were so very different...

A hand went to cover her mouth. She couldn't keep from shaking.

_The handwriting was the exact same._


End file.
